One World Nation Movement
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Un movimiento que se hace llamar One World Nation Movement amenaza a los países. Juntos deben aprender a superar sus diferencias para hacer frente a este enemigo en común. Este multi-chapter también es una oportunidad para explorar lo que es ser una nación de carne y hueso. T por violencia y algo de lenguaje. La imagen preliminar es de beebeesart en Tumblr. COMPLETADO.
1. Bélgica

**_HETALIA_ ES UN MANGA DE HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA**

* * *

Mi terapeuta dice que hablar sobre lo que ocurrió me ayudará. Yo querría enterrar el asunto en mi mente lo más profundo posible, en plan, atarle una cuerda y tirarlo al pozo. Pero supongo que tiene razón. Philippe y su familia también lo dicen, así que supongo que debería hacerles caso. Se habrán dado cuenta mejor que yo de que no estoy bien. Si tanta gente lo dice, será verdad. Y a quién pretendo engañar: si hay algo que las naciones tenemos es memoria. Una maldita buena memoria. Y una cosa así no se olvida por mucho que pasen los siglos.

También debo decir que todo aquello me afectó, pero no de forma tan directa como a otros. Sí que sé que Italia, Veneciano, quiero decir, ha estado yendo a terapia. De la fuerte, de la de sentarse en un diván y llorar. Creo que Inglaterra también pensó en ir, pero es tan terco que seguramente la habrá rechazado, y si la aceptó no se lo va a decir a nadie. Por una vez, América no ha estado divulgando sus asuntos privados.

Y pensar que todo empezó con un vídeo...

Nos llegó a todos a los móviles. Aún no sabemos cómo consiguieron nuestros números. Supongo que los servicios de inteligencia sí lo saben, pero hablan una jerga tan complicada que no me he enterado de nada. A lo que íbamos, recibimos todos ese vídeo, ¿vale?

No recuerdo muy bien qué decía exactamente. Lo borré en cuanto lo vi. Me pareció una soberana tontería. Una loca más aireando sus desvaríos políticos en Internet. Hoy en día la gente tiene móviles y puede divulgar sus idioteces con todo el mundo. Creímos que era así. Ni siquiera figuró en la orden del día. No nos pareció tan grave. Hablamos sobre ello solamente en los corrillos extra-oficiales. Holanda me dijo que se limitó a dejarlo en manos de sus servicios secretos.

Aún ahora me da escalofríos pensar que si hubiéramos hecho caso a lo que nos estaban diciendo quizás los pobres pequeñines no habrían sufrido tanto, nadie habría muerto, y habría sido un miércoles cualquiera.

Nos reunimos en una de esas tediosas cumbres a las que estamos obligados a asistir. Una europea. Rusia participaba. Nosotras, las naciones, recibimos fondos públicos, y hay que ganárselo. Tenemos que negociar entre nosotros, conseguir buenos tratos que traigan beneficios a los ciudadanos que al fin y al cabo son los que pagan los teléfonos que usamos, los trajes que llevamos y las fiestas que nos damos. Nos grababan muchas cámaras. A algunos como a Francia les encanta que se les grabe. Yo en parte agradezco mi modesta posición porque nadie está pendiente de si bostezo, me rasco la nariz o me ventoseo si me da la gana.

Como en muchas ocasiones, habíamos llegado a un punto muerto. Alemania quería reducir las emisiones de gases contaminantes el próximo año. Rusia no quería sacrificar la prosperidad económica ni el bienestar de sus ciudadanos. Mi casa es muy fría, recuerdo que dijo. Yo lo sé. Tú lo sabes. Y Francia también...Tenía que lanzar la pullita. Siempre es lo mismo: al llegar a estos asuntos nadie se pone de acuerdo, nadie quiere ceder. Terminamos pidiendo un receso.

Me encontraba junto a Suiza durante la reunión. Detrás de él estaba Liechtenstein. Se suponía que era una reunión de peces gordos, así que países pequeños como ella no tenían cabida allí. Pero Suiza quería que aprendiera. Él está convencido de que un día será una gran nación, y tenía que prepararse para ello. Yo no lo dudo. La niña tiene madera de imperio. Tuvimos ocasión de comprobarlo todos.

A lo que iba, Suiza siempre ha mimado mucho a esa niña a su manera. Es su hermana pequeña, después de todo. Y es una niña monísima. La vi de reojo sentadita donde no molestara, en silencio, tomando notas, incluso. No como Sealand, al que echábamos porque no hacía más que interrumpir y corretear. Pobre Sealand. ¡Me cuesta tanto pensar en estas cosas! Pero continuaré. Me vendrá bien sacarlo.

En fin, Liechtenstein quiso aprovechar la pausa para ir al servicio. Avisó a Suiza y se fue. Ninguno le dimos mucha importancia. Iba con sus guardaespaldas. Yo me quedé hablando con Suiza.

— ¿Tienes cambio para la máquina de café?—recuerdo que le pregunté.

Ahora lo pienso y me digo que ojalá hubieran sido esos todos los problemas de la mañana. Tener monedas para la máquina.

Él dijo que sí. Volvió a su sitio para buscar su monedero. Polonia se acercó para hablarme sobre una moda asquerosa que había visto en Internet. No sé a quién se le ocurrió darle un smartphone: no hace más que mirar tonterías.

Suiza ya estaba de camino cuando se oyeron los disparos.

Recuerdo que no oímos los primeros. Alguno levantó la mano para hacer callar a la persona que tenía delante y escuchar. Nos quedamos callados para oír los tres últimos. Venían del pasillo.

Nuestros guardaespaldas entraron corriendo. Cada uno se llevó a su correspondiente nación.

No entendíamos qué pasaba, pero los seguimos. Entre la multitud se alzó una voz. La de Suiza.

— ¡¿Y Liechtenstein?! ¡¿Dónde está Liechtenstein?!

— ¡Tiene que salir de aquí!—le dijeron sus guardaespaldas.

Pero era bien sabido que a Suiza no le gustaban los guardaespaldas. No los necesitaba. Así que se zafó de los suyos y corrió.

Los servicios estaban cerca de la sala. Cuando salimos, vimos cuál era el problema.

Había sangre en el suelo, junto al lavabo de las señoras. Los guardaespaldas de Liechtenstein estaban tendidos en el suelo. Uno, boca abajo, no se movía. Otro movía un poco la cabeza; supe más tarde que no pasó de esa noche.

Una barrera humana impidió a Suiza acercarse más. Él seguía gritando. Dónde está mi hermana, dónde está mi hermana.

No pude ver más, Klaas y Paul me arrastraron hasta el coche y condujeron a toda pastilla. En un pispás me encontraba en mi casa, y la convirtieron en un bunker. Nadie podía decirme qué había pasado porque no se sabía más que lo que era evidente.

Esa noche nos llegó un comunicado. Habían secuestrado a Liechtenstein. Unos enmascarados habían entrado y se la habían llevado a tiro limpio.

Mierda, eso solo fue el principio...


	2. Romano I

Esa mujer que se convirtió en la guardaespaldas de mi hermano, la señorita Fanelli, no me gustó nada desde el momento en que vino. Estaba obsesionada con él. Lo sé- Demonios, ella misma se lo dijo a Veneciano sin vergüenza alguna. Lo hizo el día en que empezó a trabajar para él.

— Yo a usted le he visto antes. Fue en una excursión al Parlamento hace veintidós años, con el colegio. Nos dijeron que íbamos a conocer a alguien muy especial. Era usted. Lo conocimos a usted. Fue muy simpático, nos cantó canciones de hace cientos de años y charló con nosotros sobre Bob Esponja y las cosas que nos gustaban a los niños de entonces. Charlamos durante tanto rato que le tuvieron que recordar que nos teníamos que ir a casa. Aún tengo la foto que nos hicimos, ¿ve? Soy esa niña, la de las coletas y el diente caído.

Había pasado mucho tiempo, eso es verdad. Ya no se le caían los dientes de leche. Medía incluso más que nosotros dos. Se había desarrollado. Ya no era una niña: era una mujer. Una mujer que debió haberse buscado un marido, un hogar y tenido hijos y en lugar de eso se mató a entrenar y estudiar, hizo mucho trabajo sucio, tragó montañas de merda hasta que consiguió convertirse en guarda personal de Veneciano.

No le quiero quitar mérito. Antes no me lo parecía así porque la detestaba, pero ahora, con perspectiva, pienso que convertirse en nuestra escolta es el doble de difícil que entrar en la guardia real, y ella lo consiguió solita. Pero es dedicación completa, nos siguen como si fueran nuestra sombra. A mí me parece una ridiculez. No necesitamos que nadie nos defienda. Son nuestros jefes, que desde que empezó el terrorismo global se han vuelto muy aprensivos. No alcanzan a comprender que no somos como los reyes o los ministros. Nos ponen en un pedestal, sin llegar a comprender lo que somos. Eso le pasaba a la Fanelli.

Adoraba a mi hermano. Y cuando digo que lo adoraba, lo digo en serio. Se le veía a la legua que estar con él era lo que hacía que su vida valiera la pena. Le ponía unos ojitos que a mí me parecía descarado. Al poco tiempo, animada por Veneciano, eso sí, comenzó a tutearle.

Veneciano se dio cuenta, claro. Es un tonto, pero tampoco es estúpido. De hecho, ahí está la gracia de todo: él conocía la pasión que su guarda sentía por él.

¿Y qué pensaba mi hermanito acerca de ello?

¡Le encantaba!

Fratello puede ser inocente como un niño, pero no lo es. No del todo. También tiene su ego. Le gusta mucho ser amado y mimado. Ella más que su escolta parecía su amiguita. Siempre hablando al oído y cuchicheando. Estoy seguro de que no hablaban de Bob Esponja.

Con el tiempo la cosa fue volviéndose más irritante. Fanelli se había convertido en la Mary Poppins de mi hermano. Iban juntos a pasear, cantaban, reían, cocinaban, jugaban...

La noche en que el mundo entero tenía el corazón en un puño por el secuestro de Liechtenstein, ¿qué hacía Veneciano?

Abrí la puerta de su habitación para decirle que habían publicado un comunicado al respecto y allí me los encontré. Besándose.

Besándose, maldita sea.

No le puedo reprochar nada a Veneciano porque era ella la que estaba sobre él en el sofá. Pero él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando. Joder, que si lo sabía. Tenía una maldita mano en su trasero. El muy cabrón estaba disfrutando.

¿Y qué me dijo él cuando eché a la señorita y le pedí explicaciones?

— ¡Pero a mí Carlotta me gusta mucho!

¡Así me lo digo! ¡Tan pancho!

— Veo que te ha comido la cabeza.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Pues que no entiendo cómo te puede gustar.

— Lo que no entiendo—me dijo él—es cómo no te puede gustar. Es simpática, divertida...

— Es una humana.

— Lo sé, y no tiene nada de malo.

— Hay muchas razones por las que eso sí que es malo.

— Dime cuáles.

— Esa no es la cuestión. Ya tuvimos suficiente escándalo con las fiestas de Silvio. No quiero que por tu culpa tengamos otra vez a la prensa en la puerta.

— ¡No es escándalo! No es ninguna amiguita como las de Silvio. Me pienso casar con ella.

Debí de haber oído mal.

— ¿Cómo?

— Me quiero casar con ella. ¿Crees que Bergoglio nos haría una boda bonita?

— ¿Cómo has dicho?

— Me quiero casar con ella.

— ¿Qué?

— Carlotta Vargas...Suena bien, ¿verdad?

— Me estás vacilando.

— No.

— Te estás quedando conmigo.

— Que no, fratello.

En ese momento comencé a considerar que los cientos de años de mi hermano ya comenzaban a afectarle la cabeza de golpe. O que el influjo de la Fanelli era más preocupante de lo que me temía.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. No puedes.

— ¿Por qué? La quiero.

Lo miré, vi ese brillo en sus ojos cada vez que planea una estupidez y ni el mismísimo Dios bajado del cielo le daría un poco de sentido común, y vi que esto no era cosa que pudiera resolverse con un rapapolvo de diez minutos. Decidí desistir.

— Acaban de decir que han detenido a uno de los implicados en el secuestro de Liechtenstein. No sé si esa chica te interesará.

— Pobrecita Liechtenstein. Espero que no la hagan daño.

— Ya. Bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto: secuestro, llamadas pidiendo un rescate...

Le fastidié el buen humor a mi hermano al recordarle ese horrible suceso, lo sé. Lo hice a propósito.

Por desgracia, esa noche la pasé pensando en la maldita Fanelli, en la idea tan absurda que le había metido a mi hermano en la cabeza, y en cómo estaba convencido de que él no pararía hasta encontrarse en el altar. ¿Y después qué, era la pregunta?

Yo no habría hecho algo así en mi vida. Bueno, tampoco es que tuviera la oportunidad: mi guardaespaldas Rocco está casado, tiene dos hijos en la universidad y se está quedando calvo, pero vamos, que no se me pasaría por la cabeza liarme con mi guardaespaldas. Y menos si lo hubiera conocido cuando tenía ocho años. Es raro. Es feo.

En fin, casi agradecí que las cosas se hubieran ido al traste en poco tiempo. Así tuve algo más en que pensar que en cuánto odiaba a Carlotta Fanelli.


	3. Canadá I

— Señor Canadá, antes de nada, gracias por venir.

— N-No, gracias a usted por invitarme...

— Estos meses han debido de ser muy duros.

— Mucho, sí...Ha...Ha sido un desastre...Demasiados funerales y...

— La huella psicológica, ¿verdad?

— ...Exacto.

— Hay quien dice que los países no tienen corazón y supongo que todo lo ocurrido habrá abierto los ojos a más de uno.

— En cierta forma, si ha servido para que la gente vea lo que somos en realidad...Lo compensa en parte...

— Sí, ciertamente su imagen ha salido reforzada de todo esto. Por fin Canadá está en el mapa y según una encuesta reciente los canadienses se sienten más orgullosos de su país que nunca.

_(el presentador se ve interrumpido por el clamor del público, que hace enrojecer a Canadá, que saluda con un gesto con la cabeza)_

— Gracias...Gracias...

— Es usted demasiado modesto, señor Canadá. Su contribución fue esencial para la derrota del movimiento One World Nation.

— Oh, por favor, yo no diría eso...Hubo otros muchos que lo hicieron mucho mejor que yo. Fue un accidente, de veras.

— Sí, la historia de cómo se infiltró entre las filas del enemigo es realmente interesante. Por eso le hemos invitado a nuestro programa, señor. Nos encantaría que nos lo contara.

— Sí, supongo que es...muy estrambótica. Lo haré lo mejor posible...No soy muy buen narrador.

— Le ayudaré. Todo comenzó, según parece, a los pocos días del secuestro de Liechtenstein, ¿verdad?

— Eso es. Fuera de Europa estábamos pendientes de lo que ocurría. Estamos acostumbrados a que secuestren a nuestros jefes, pero a nosotros...La situación era grave. Había mucha tensión en el ambiente. Y ese vídeo...

— Es cierto. Se han difundido recientemente los vídeos que ustedes fueron recibiendo aquellos fatídicos días. Por respeto a usted, no los mostraremos, pero...

_(en la pantalla, detrás de ellos, se muestra la imagen de una mujer de no más de treinta años, con una argolla en la nariz y los lados de la cabeza rapados, con una mata de pelo en el medio recogida en una trenza que caía sobre su hombro)_

— Se la ha identificado como Martina Ughetti, natural de Argentina, una de las portavoces del movimiento. Usted tuvo ocasión de conocerla personalmente, ¿cierto?

— Muy cierto...

— Y ¿qué le pareció?

— No muy agradable, la verdad...

— Es comprensible. En su ideario se encontraba la idea de que era necesario exterminar a las naciones.

— Sí, pero...¿Sabe qué, Phil? Debería odiarlos por lo que hicieron, pero...No puedo. Entre ellos había gente como usted, como del público. Muchas historias de genocidios y guerras empiezan así, ¿sabe? Con gente corriente, desesperada...

— ¿Cómo se puso en contacto con ellos?

— Ellos se pusieron en contacto conmigo. Verá, yo estaba caminando por la calle, ¿entiende? Iba...Iba a comprar un regalo para la hija recién nacida de mi profesor de yoga. Desde aquí, ahm, saludo a Denis. Sí, caminaba por la calle, sin escolta, ni uniforme. Unos simples vaqueros y una sudadera. Dejé a Kumajiro en casa porque hacía frío y quería quedarse con la manta por encima...Sí, era un día...un día corriente...Y me encontré con este chico, que repartía panfletos.

— Panfletos sobre el movimiento, ¿verdad?

— Me abordó y me dijo...Me dijo que las naciones éramos culpables de todo lo que ocurría en el mundo. Fue...una charla apasionada, por así decirlo. Me quedé a escucharlo por educación. Pensé que en algún momento me reconocería, pero no fue así. Se pensaba que yo era un muchacho más...

— Debo decir que para quien no lea la prensa ni haya visitado un museo, una nación puede pasar perfectamente por una persona normal. Se han adaptado completamente a las costumbres de cada siglo.

— La verdad es que sí. Salvo por el detalle del ombligo...

— Eso es cierto. Recordemos que las naciones no nacen de mujer, de modo que no tienen ombligo. A todo esto, ¿cómo nace una nación? Ya que nos hemos enfrentado en estos meses a la cuestión de la muerte de las naciones, ¿cómo es el nacimiento?

— Bueno, yo de eso no me acuerdo...

— Claro, comprensiblemente.

— Pero sé que en la Biblioteca Nacional se conserva un documento del siglo XVI en el que se recoge una leyenda local que dice que una mujer indígena, mucho antes de que llegaran los franceses e incluso los vikingos, me encontró recién nacido en un prado, solo y desnudo, al verme supo que era "sagrado" y me llevó con su tribu para criarme.

— Recuerden que pueden ver un facsímil de ese documento expuesto en el museo de la Biblioteca, amigos. Bien, volviendo al movimiento...Así que ahí estaba, escuchando barbaridades acerca de usted, sin que ese tipo supiera quién era, ¿eh?

— Sí, fue muy incómodo...

— Pero aquel hombre lo invitó a acudir a una de las reuniones, que se celebraba esa misma tarde, y usted lo siguió.

— No fue del todo iniciativa propia...Le caí bien...No sé por qué, pero le caí bien. Y eso que no era capaz de decir una sola palabra. Tenía miedo de que me reconociera en cualquier momento...Me tomó de la mano y me dijo: "tú pareces un tipo sensato, y por las gafas pareces listo; ven, te presentaré a unos amigos".

— Y los siguió.

— ...Había visto el vídeo. Sentía un poco de curiosidad...por...saber qué querían exactamente. Cómo lo harían. Pensé que quizás podría revelarme como la nación de Canadá y refutar sus argumentos...Supongo que simplemente me dejé llevar porque estaba muy aturdido. El caso es que ahí estaba yo, siguiendo a ese hombre. Su nombre era Youssef. Durante ese tiempo conocí al resto de la organización...Me metí de lleno en el One World Nation Movement...


	4. Austria I

— ¡¿Os estáis quedando conmigo?!

Ya me habían dicho que Suiza estaba...alterado. Pero es que sus gritos se oían desde la escalera. El auxiliar de servicios que me condujo hasta él me lanzó una mirada que me decía que llevaba así un buen rato. Mucho presumir de su temple hasta que se le toca la moral. Así es Suiza, me temo. Quizás mi presencia no fuera bien recibida, pero era mi deber estar ahí. Subí las escaleras con serenidad. A mí no me achantan los ladridos de Suiza.

Cuando entré, su presidente trataba de apaciguarlo, pero parecía diminuto y asustado frente a Suiza, que tenía las manos sobre el escritorio y parecía que iba a comérselo.

— ¡Hemos dejado que atentaran delante de nuestras propias narices!

— El vídeo no nos pareció una amenaza ser...

— ¡¿No les pareció una amenaza seria que se saltaran todos los protocolos de seguridad y nos lo enviaran directamente a nuestros móviles?!

Abrí la puerta después de dar un par de toques. Suiza interrumpió sus rugidos. Me miró como si hubiera entrado una pila de estiércol a la habitación.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí?

— He venido a ofrecerte mi ayuda—respondí.

— No te la he pedido. ¿Tú se la has pedido?

Miró a su presidente y él se sonrojó.

— Lo que ha ocurrido es grave y nos afecta a todos. Quiero recuperar a Liechtenstein tanto como tú.

— Eso lo dudo. No es tu...

— Suiza—lo interrumpió el presidente, poniéndose en pie y mostrando por fin algo de coraje—. En materia de seguridad, te recuerdo que soy yo quien tiene el mando.

Suiza lo fulminó con la mirada. El hombrecillo volvió a achantarse, pero mantuvo el valor suficiente para decir:

— La colaboración con otros países ayudará a que encontremos a Liechtenstein sana y salva...

Suiza por fin consideró las cosas con la mente fría y aunque a disgusto, terminó por decir, mientras se cruzaba de brazos:

— Está bien...

Hice un gesto con la cabeza, dándole las gracias a su presidente por interceder por mí. Por fin tuve la ocasión de presentar al hombre que me seguía de cerca, manteniéndose detrás de mí por prudencia.

— Este es el señor Mühe. Es el mejor hacker de mi casa. Les ayudará a localizar las IPs desde donde se envió el vídeo.

Mühe asintió humildemente. Aunque el contraste entre él y yo era grande (él con el pelo hasta los hombros, grasiento, mal afeitado y vestido con un chándal), había tenido ocasión de verlo trabajar y le habría confiado la seguridad de mi casa si las grandes empresas no hubieran estado peleándose por él. Le hice una oferta económica imposible de rechazar. Era el hombre perfecto para el trabajo, discreto, callado y laborioso. A Suiza no le gustó su aspecto a ojos vista, pero me miró después a mí y supuso que yo no bromeaba al presentarlo, así que asintió.

— De acuerdo. Señor presidente, si es tan amable, acompañe al señor Mühe con el equipo.

— Ahora mismo.

El presidente se puso en pie y condujo a Mühe fuera del despacho. Nos dejaron solos.

— Antes era más fácil dar con los terroristas, cuando no había una tecnología tan sofisticada...—comenté para romper el hielo.

— Ahora en serio, ¿por qué has venido?

— Ya te lo he dicho. Si estamos amenazados, me gustaría hacer algo. Pero eso no es relevante. Dime, ¿han llamado pidiendo un rescate o...?

— Nada de nada—respondió con un suspiro frustrado—. Ya deberían habernos hecho llegar sus exigencias. Maldita sea, empiezo a pensar que la han secuestrado solo apra demostrar que no están jugando...

— Es posible.

Saqué mi móvil. Quería ver el vídeo de nuevo, analizarlo con tranquilidad, con alguien. Me senté en una de las sillas y Suiza se situó a mi espalda.

Era una mujer joven. No más de treinta años. Hablaba a cara descubierta. Su aspecto era horrible, como parece gustarle a la juventud de hoy en día. Quiero decir que al menos Mühe tiene esas pintas porque está demasiado ocupado trabajando. Ella no parecía trigo limpio en absoluto. Ni siquiera parecía una señorita.

«Este es un mensaje de advertencia a todas las naciones. Sí, a vosotros. Habéis cometido muchos errores en el pasado. Errores que le han costado la vida a millones de personas. ¿Y qué se hace con los errores? Procurar que no vuelvan a ocurrir. Se os han dado ya muchas oportunidades y vosotros habéis seguido causando sufrimiento a vuestros ciudadanos. Nos involucráis en vuestras guerras para que nuestra sangre sea derramada mientras vosotros os lo pasáis bien y vivís en un lujo que vuestros vasallos no tienen. Vuestra historia es una historia de sangre. Hemos venido para acabar con todo eso. Vamos a construir un mundo nuevo en el que eliminaremos los mayores errores de la humanidad: haberos creado. Esta es nuestra advertencia: quienes os crearon también os pueden destruir.»

— Cuánto odio en una persona.

— Sí. Parece una anarquista...

— No, no lo creo.

— ¿Justicia social?

— Puede, pero los que luchan por esa causa defienden a los países más pequeños, pobres y maltratados. Todos hemos recibido el vídeo. Desde América hasta Palestina. Ellos no quieren acabar con el imperialismo o los países desarrollados. Quieren exterminarnos a todos.

— ¿Y vivir en un mundo sin naciones?

— Eso parece.

— Eso es imposible.

— ¿Lo es?

Suiza se cruzó de brazos y meditó en silencio.

— ¿Han interrogado ya al miembro del grupo que participó en el secuestro?

— Sí. Lo detuvieron en Francia.

— ¿Ha dicho algo?

— Francia lo ha hecho público esta mañana. Se llama Albert Greenwood. Irlandés. Fue miembro del IRA. De ahí su conocimiento acerca de esa clase de tácticas. Según parece, cuando se le interrogó, lo único que hizo fue reír. Reír como un maniático. ¿Y sabes qué dijo? «Estáis acabados».

— Aunque me lo tomo muy en serio, no sé cómo lo van a lograr. Destruirnos a todos...¿Cómo piensan hacerlo?

— ¿Bombas atómicas?

Suiza chasqueó la lengua.

— No exageres.

— Quizás algún virus. Recuerda la plaga del siglo XIII.

— Sigue siendo muy fantasioso. No creo que tengan laboratorios ni forma de crear algo así. Es demasiado grande.

— Pero ya hemos visto que tienen armas y una organización aceptablemente bien definida.

— Un grupo armado, terrorista, de acuerdo, pero para acabar con las naciones hace falta una gran escala. Y cuando digo gran escala, me refiero a una escala mundial. Es muy difícil coordinar algo así.

— ¿Y si lo hubieran conseguido?

Suiza me miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Hace falta algo más que diezmar a la población para destruir el sentimiento de patriotismo. Lo sabes muy bien.

Llamaron a la puerta. Era el presidente de Suiza. Venía muy acalorado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó su nación.

Él no dijo nada. Llevaba una tablet en la mano. Solamente le dio al play y apartó la mirada, apretando los labios.

Lo que vio le había impresionado en extremo y eso que no era una nación. Yo...a día de hoy lamento haber visto aquel nuevo vídeo. Miré a Suiza y vi que su cara había perdido todo color.

Sus labios musitaron un nombre. Liechtenstein.

Por primera vez en mi larga vida, vi a Suiza aterrado.


	5. Tanzania

No quiero hablar de eso. De verdad que no quiero recordarlo.

(…)

Está bien. Supongo que...Sí. Os merecéis que os diga qué pasó.

Yo creía que formaba parte de esos países que no le importan a nadie. Ya sabéis, están América, Rusia, China, Inglaterra, Alemania...Y luego están los que no tienen ningún peso en el mundo, los que no pintamos nada en las reuniones. En aquellos momentos parecía una ventaja, ¿sabéis? Si nadie te ve, te ahorras muchas historias. En aquellos días los grandes países estaban perdiendo la cabeza a propósito de un pequeño principado europeo que había sido secuestrado y unos vídeos sobre un movimiento que..que decía que era necesario empezar de cero y construir una civilización en la que solo hubiera una nación. Decían que así se acabarían todos los problemas.

No le di mucha importancia entonces, y me arrepiento de ello.

Tampoco es que hubiera podido hacer nada, pero...

Estaba yo tan tranquilo, ¿vale? Simplemente cenando en casa. Viendo la televisión. No hacía gran cosa.

Entonces me salta este mensaje. Lo abro y veo que es un vídeo.

...Mierda...

(…)

Sí, sí, jolín, dadme un momento. No es fácil.

Bueno, el vídeo era de...de...no sabía dónde. El cielo estaba gris y se oía el rugido del mar. El cámara estaba grabando sus pies, luego alzó la cámara para mostrar a un niño que lo miraba con auténtico terror. Al principio no caí en quien era. Luego me di cuenta de que lo había visto en una de esas reuniones mundiales. Era...no me acuerdo de su nombre. Inglaterra lo solía llamar "el grano en su culo". Un crío que no hacía más que molestar.

— ¿Por qué...?

No llegó a decir nada más. Entonces...Entonces...

...

Nunca antes había visto morir un país antes. Es...algo que ojalá no tenga que volver a ver nunca más. Sabéis que nos mantenemos jóvenes eternamente. Bueno, pues es como si todo ese tiempo extra que Dios ha dado pasa de golpe. El niño...no quiero describirlo porque es algo que de veras que no quiero recordar, pero comenzó a descomponerse como a cámara rápida, y así, en un pispás, se convirtió en polvo. Se lo llevó el maldito viento como si nunca hubiera estado allí, dejando solo la ropa.

Se oyó la voz del cámara. No se esperaba eso, estaba claro. Se oía su respiración agitada.

Pero enseguida se puso gallito. Era algo que había provocado él.

«¿Habéis visto eso, países de mierda?», croó detrás de la cámara. «No sois inmortales».

No sé si dijo algo más. Tiré el móvil a un lado. Y después vomité la cena.


	6. Finlandia

**_ Time_ (Hans Zimmer)**

* * *

Teníamos que verlo para creerlo. Muchos países fuimos volando a la plataforma donde se instaló Sealand porque necesitábamos saber si aquello era un montaje, si había alguna esperanza, qué...

Fue horrible. Fue...sencillamente horrible. No nos dejaron acercarnos, pero pudimos ver la masacre.

Hay maneras de exterminar a una nación. La que esos salvajes eligieron fue la extinción de la población.

Sealand es...era...una nación pequeña. Cincuenta habitantes, solamente, según el último censo que existe. Eran cifras muy manejables.

Según nos explicó el ejército británico, que estaba allí encargándose de todo, no hay forma de saber cuántos eran. Lo que está claro es que había al menos un hombre. El acento me sonaba a chino, asiático, no sé...Lo importante es que usaron algún tipo de arma de fuego. Entraron en la plataforma. Y acabaron con todo aquel que se cruzó en su camino. Dicen que remataron a cuchillo a los que quedaron. Se aseguraron de que no quedó nadie.

Por un momento sentí que el mundo se me venía encima. Necesité sentarme en el suelo y sujetarme la cabeza. No sé cuánto tiempo pasé así.

Luego busqué a Suecia. Estaba ahí de pie, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cintura y enterré la cabeza en su espalda. Él siguió sin moverse. Al cabo de un rato posó su mano sobre mi brazo. No dijo ni una palabra. Ni una. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvió a abrir la boca.

La llegada de Inglaterra alteró un poco a todo el mundo.

Bajó del helicóptero casi antes de que llegara a aterrizar del todo. Corrió hacia la plataforma. Un alto mando de su ejército salió a su encuentro, quiso impedir que se acercara. Gritó algo. Con la marejada no entendía qué exactamente. Su primer ministro por fin bajó del helicóptero y corrió a su encuentro para sujetarlo y tratar de tranquilizarlo.

Delante de todos nosotros, Inglaterra cayó de rodillas y se quedó completamente inmóvil, como si le hubieran quitado la vida en ese preciso momento.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada en ese momento, un poco como si nos pareciera irrespetuoso acabar con el silencio. Pero Japón ya estaba comenzando a preparar una reunión de emergencia global en su casa.


	7. Liechtenstein I

**Lunes, 3 de marzo**

Mi hermano ha hecho todo lo posible por distraerme y hacerme olvidar lo que pasó, pero yo no quiero olvidar Los que olvidan su historia están condenados a repetirla...Había oído eso antes y ahora sé que es una gran verdad. Me gustaría que este diario sobreviviera por los siglos, incluso cuando yo no esté, y así quien lo lea sepa lo que significó lo que ocurrió en esos días.

Intentaré reproducir lo que oí. Seguramente no sea exacto, pero lo escribiré lo más aproximado posible.

Comienzo rezando una oración por Joseph y Hans, mis guardaespaldas. Intentaron defenderme y dieron su vida por ello. Espero que de verdad haya un lugar mejor para la gente buena como ellos. Les dispararon. Eran tres o cuatro, no estoy segura. Entraron con un portazo al lavabo de mujeres y me sacaron a rastras cuando me estaba lavando las manos. Me crucé con Joseph y Hans en el suelo. Aún no sabía que estaban muertos. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que eran ellos. Todo sucedió tan deprisa...Cuando me quise dar cuenta, me habían sacado del edificio, metido en un coche y todo se volvió negro de repente. Me habían cubierto la cabeza con una capucha. Al poco, dejé de sentir.

Cuando desperté estaba tumbada boca arriba. Poco a poco volvieron mis sentidos. Estaba sobre algo frío y duro, una camilla, supongo. Yo sentía frío; luego me di cuenta de que me habían quitado la ropa. No era capaz de abrir los ojos. Pero escuchaba. Podía oírlo todo a mi alrededor. La voz de un hombre mayor.

— No hay ninguna anomalía en las radiografías. Incluso por dentro es como una niña humana.

Estaba hablando de mí. Entonces sentí una mano envuelta en un guante de plástico que me abría la boca.

— Mira. Incluso sigue teniendo dientes de leche.

— Sí, sí, parecen como nosotros, pero no lo son—dijo otra voz, de mujer, con acento estadounidense—. Pero también serán capaces de morir...

— Desde Washington me han pasado unos archivos referentes a un magnicidio frustrado contra América en 2004. Al parecer, durante una visita a Irak, un local se acercó a él y le clavó un cuchillo en la sien al grito de "muerte a América". Aquí hay unas fotos.

— Urgh, Dios...—murmuró otra persona, una mujer, que sonaba más joven que la primera.

— Pues bien, este es América a la mañana siguiente.

— ...No tiene ni...

— Exacto. Ni una cicatriz. Tiene su sentido, si lo piensas. En el fondo son ideas hechas carne...

— Por eso mismo tiene que haber una manera de acabar con la carne—insistió la primera mujer.

Oí pasos y una puerta que se cerraba. La mano enguantada acarició mi pelo.

— Esto tiene que ser obra de Dios o del mismísimo Satanás. Hacerlos a todos tan hermosos...—decía el hombre.

— Sí, es como una muñequita. Mírala—contestó la joven, acercándose.

— No me gustará tener que abrirle los entresijos...Pero el deber es el deber. Hay que hacer sacrificios para conseguir un bien mayor...

Recuerdo que me aterrorizaron esas palabras. Quise gritar, pero mi garganta no respondía. Luego me dije que no debía intentarlo. No era prudente.

De pronto, oí unos gritos desde alguna parte. Se abrió una puerta pesada. Un hombre dijo palabras muy feas en francés.

— ¡G! ¿Qué le pasa a M?—preguntó la chica.

— Se ha liado una gorda ahí fuera, en Sealand.

— ¿Sealand? ¿Qué es Sealand?—preguntó el hombre mayor, al que a partir de ahora llamaré Doctor.

—¡Era! ¡Uno del grupo de Asia se lo ha cargado!

— ¿Cómo dices?

— ¡Se lo ha cargado! ¡Era una maldita plataforma en medio del mar! ¡Entró ahí y acabó con los pocos habitantes que tenía! ¡_Papapapapapa_! ¡A tiro limpio! ¡Y ha grabado y difundido cómo la nación se deshacía en polvo!

— ¡Oh, no! ¿Cómo se le ocurre? ¡Ahora el mundo nos verá como una panda de asesinos!—exclamó la chica. La llamaré Enfermera, porque estaba casi todo el tiempo al lado del Doctor.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso M está cabreada como una mona! Está hablando de encontrar a ese tipo y rajarle el cuello.

— No podemos cimentar nuestra nueva civilización en más cadáveres humanos. Sería...repetir los errores del pasado.

— Qué barbaridad...—murmuró el Doctor.

— Exacto. Así que ya sabéis...

— Sí—dijo el Doctor—. Encontraremos el modo de que nadie más tenga que salir herido.

Me acarició el pelo otra vez. Comprendí perfectamente lo que quería decir. Nadie salvo nosotros.


	8. Austria II

Inglaterra no asistió al funeral de Sealand. Nadie lo culpó. En realidad, casi que fue mejor para él. Es demasiado triste despedir a un niño, aunque fuera un niño de ochenta años. Y se habló demasiado poco para mi gusto de él y demasiado sobre lo que suponía su asesinato. No diré muerte. Digo asesinato.

Suiza también cayó en ese desprecio. No era que no lo sintiera por el pobre chico. Es que estaba demasiado asustado por lo que podía significar para Liechtenstein. Ellos la tenían, y era más que probable que la hubieran secuestrado para hacerle algo así, o peor.

Como es comprensible, las naciones más pequeñas estaban inquietas. Lo que le pasó a Sealand podía pasarles a ellos. Un grupo lo suficientemente armado podía llegar y...

Después del entierro de las víctimas, llegó el momento de ponernos serios. Nos reunimos al día siguiente en casa de Japón. Fue una reunión muy sombría, porque nadie durmió apenas nada. Yo me mantenía en pie gracias a la cafeína, y lamento decir que me dejó un tanto irritable. Cuando vi que Italia (Veneciano) dormitaba sobre el hombro de su guardaespaldas, le tiré del mechón y le dije de malas maneras que no era momento de dormir. Cabe mencionar que Inglaterra tampoco asistió. Suecia sí lo hizo, pero si hubieran puesto en su lugar una réplica de cartón habría hecho el mismo papel.

— Antes de empezar, quisiera agradecerles a todos que hayan acudido con tan poca antelación—abrió Japón la sesión.

— Sí, como si me hubiera podido quedar en casa tomándome un chocolate después de esto...—se oyó murmurar a Dinamarca.

— Creo que no es necesario recordarles por qué estamos aquí...

— ¿Dónde está el tipo al que capturaron?—alzó la voz Suiza, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Dónde lo tienen?

— Lo tengo en mi casa, en el calabozo—contestó Francia—. No creo que le saquemos nada, pero...

— Volved a interrogarlo. Sacadle qué pretenden hacer a continuación.

— ¿Te crees que no lo hemos hecho ya? Ese hombre está cerrado en banda, no va a hablar.

— Pues habrá que ser más duros con él.

— Perdona, por un momento me ha parecido que estabas sugiriendo que nos saltáramos los derechos humanos en este caso—intervino Bélgica, mirándolo con severidad.

— Suena a eso porque así es. Si es necesario—contestó fríamente Suiza.

Yo no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¡Oh, por favor, _Suisse_, no pensarás que voy a hacer eso!—Francia alzó también la voz indignado.

— ¡Os recuerdo que Liechtenstein está en su poder y puede que estén planeando cómo hacerle lo mismo que le han hecho a Sealand o algo incluso peor!—insistió Suiza, dando un golpe a la mesa con su puño.

— Suiza, te comprendemos perfectamente, pero...—empezó a decir Finlandia, pero China lo interrumpió.

— ¿Sabéis qué? Suiza tiene razón. No podemos perder más el tiempo. Tenemos que apretarle las tuercas cuanto sea necesario.

— China, sabemos que no eres muy aficionado a tener piedad con los que te hacen la puñeta...—dijo Luxemburgo—, pero hemos establecido unas normas y no podemos saltárnosla cuando nos dé la gana. No es moral. No es humano.

— Ya...¿Y los derechos humanos de toda la gente de Sealand, a la que esos bárbaros mataron? Por favor...—gruñó Suiza.

— Yo estoy con Suiza—dijo América—. No sabemos qué van a hacer, no sabemos cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que pase otra barbaridad. Hay que ir a por ese cabrón y sacarle lo que sabe.

— Tú tampoco tienes un historial muy limpio en cuanto a interrogatorios, América, así que cierra el pico—Luxemburgo estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

— ¿Y qué hacemos? ¿Le ponemos una mantita por encima, le hacemos un batido y le damos mimitos, para compensar lo malos malísimos que hemos sido con él? ¡A la mierda! ¡Que no hubiera venido a tocar las narices!

— Maldita sea, estoy de acuerdo con América, y no me puedo creer que llegara este día...¿Tú qué dices, fratello?—oí que Italia (Romano) le preguntaba a su hermano. Cuando volví la cabeza para hacerlo callar, vi que estaba refunfuñando porque Veneciano estaba cuchicheando algo con su guardaespaldas. Sonreía. De alguna forma, pese a lo que estábamos hablando, él sonreía.

— ¡No voy a dejar que maten a Liechtenstein! ¿Me oís? ¡Llevadme a los tribunales que os dé la gana!

Con este gesto airado y desoyendo las protestas de nuestros compañeros, Suiza abandonó la sala dando un portazo. Alguien exclamó que estaba loco. Para calmar un poco los ánimos, salí en su busca.

No había ido muy lejos. Se encontraba a la puerta del edificio, supongo que respirando un poco de aire fresco. Tenía una mano en la boca y la otra en el codo. Pensativo. Conteniéndose, quizás.

Cuando me acerqué, me miró de reojo. Pude ver que su nuez subía y bajaba.

— No pienso enterrar a mi hermana...—musitó.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más en un rato. A mí también me vino bien salir de aquel espacio cerrado. Simplemente no pensar en nada.

Finalmente, me volví hacia Suiza.

— Suiza...

Él no me miró esta vez.

— Ya te lo dije: voy a ayudarte. La encontraremos juntos.

— …¿Y vas a exponerte a la condena internacional por una niña a la que apenas conoces? ¿Por mí?

— Por muchas cosas, en realidad. Pero sí. De hecho, si alguien pregunta, asumiré toda la responsabilidad.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— ¿Acaso tengo pinta de bromear?

— No, quiero decir que han visto cómo perdía los papeles ahí dentro. No se va a creer nadie que yo no tenga nada que ver.

— Al menos lo intentaré.

— No. De verdad. Quiero hacerlo yo personalmente. Quiero mirar a la cara a quien se llevó a Liechtenstein.

— Pues vamos allá. No perdamos el tiempo.

Hicimos mal, lo sé. Se supone que tenemos que actuar con un consenso. Eso decimos siempre en todas las cumbres. Regañamos constantemente a los países que se toman la justicia por su mano. Pero era una situación desesperada. Y personal. Quiero pensar que si hubiera sido yo el que estaba secuestrado alguno de ellos me habría buscado con el ahínco con que Suiza buscó a Liechtenstein.


	9. Canadá II

— Yo no tenía ni idea de que Sealand hubiera muerto cuando me invitaron a tomar parte del movimiento. Si lo hubiera sabido, desde luego ni me habría acercado a ellos.

— ¿Dónde se reunían?

— En una fábrica abandonada al este de Ottawa. Youssef me llevó allí en coche. No era nada acogedor. Parecía un asentamiento de vagabundos. Pero esa gente estaba tan inmersa en sus ideas que le daba igual lo cómodo que fuera con tal de poder trabajar en algún sitio. Consiguieron restaurar la electricidad y montaron unos pocos muebles.

» "A todo esto", me dijo cuando bajamos del coche, "¿cómo te llamas?". Aquella pregunta me pilló un poco desprevenido. Podría haberle dado mi nombre oficial, pero por alguna razón yo solté: "Jim. Jim Carrey.". "¿Como el actor?", me dijo con una sonrisa. Y sí. La verdad es que fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza.

» "Yo me llamo Youssef. Pero aquí no usamos nuestros nombres de verdad. Esos cerdos están encima de nosotros todo el tiempo y hay que ponérselo todo lo difícil que uno pueda, ¿no crees? Así que aquí me llaman A, por Aabidou, que es mi apellido. Tú serías C. Espera, que ya tenemos una C...Pues serás JC. Me alegra que te unas al movimiento. ¡Estamos haciendo tantos progresos en tan poco tiempo!"

» "¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?", le pregunté, mirando los sacos de dormir que había en un rincón. "Dos años", me dijo. Me quedé casi mudo. Habían estado dos años planeando nuestra destrucción, organizándose, delante de mis propias narices, y yo ni me había dado cuenta. Me sentí como un idiota, la verdad. Quise hacerle más preguntas a Youssef, cuando apareció este hombre. Era un tipo alto, musculoso y rapado. Le faltaba una mano y en su lugar tenía una especie de gancho. Desde el momento en que lo vi supe que ese hombre había luchado en una guerra. Tenía esa mirada. Los que han estado en la guerra tienen un cierto algo, ¿sabe? Bueno, pues ese hombre se acercó a nosotros y preguntó que quién era yo. Youssef le dijo que quería unirme al movimiento. Yo asentí. Entonces ese tipo, al que Youssef había llamado G, me miró de arriba a abajo. Ya está, me han pillado, me dije. Pero no, en su lugar puso la mano que le quedaba sobre mi hombro y me sonrió. Me dio la bienvenida. Y me dijo que tenía pinta de universitario y que eso estaba bien, que las universidades podían ser un buen altavoz. No perdió más tiempo conmigo, tenía cosas que hacer. Le pidió a Youssef que me enseñara el lugar.

— Ese tipo...

— Con el tiempo descubrimos que se llamaba Igor Greszczyszyn. Soldado de infantería del ejército de mi hermano América, de ascendencia georgiana. Luchó en el Golfo, allí perdió la mano. Y a su hermano pequeño. Era uno de los miembros más peligrosos del movimiento, no sólo en el continente, sino en todo el mundo. No solo sabía tácticas de guerra, sentía un odio visceral hacia todos nosotros. Nos culpaba de que su sacrificio no hubiera servido para nada.

» Hay mucho más sobre Greszczyszyn, pero volvamos a Youssef. Me enseñó la fábrica. Habían aprovechado muy bien esos dos años de actividad clandestina: habían montado una imprenta propia con la que hacían los panfletos y carteles que repartían por las calles, daban charlas a interesados como yo, incluso repartían comida entre los necesitados como una forma de ganarse su favor y hacer que se unieran.

» "Pero ¿estáis seguros de que nos podemos deshacer de las naciones?" le pregunté. "He estudiado Historia, sé que ha habido intentos por...". "Pero ahora estamos en el siglo XXI, somos fuertes, tenemos tecnología y somos muchos", dijo él. Cada vez que hablaba de lo que pensaban hacer se le iluminaban los ojos. Como todos allí, realmente creía en el movimiento, en que traería una nueva era mucho mejor. Me presentó a quienes nos encontramos por allí. Conocí a C, Q, Z, P...Venían de todas partes del continente. Por lo que me contaron, el movimiento se dividía en continentes y Ottawa era digamos que su base de operaciones. Tenía que ser en mi casa...

— ¿Había gente de todas partes de América del Norte y del Sur?

— Pues sí. Estadounidenses, brasileños, guatemaltecos, venezolanos, cubanos, incluso gente de mi propia casa. Luego supe que no había país en que no hubiera algún miembro muy activo. Daba que pensar...cómo ninguno de nosotros estaba libre de juicio...

» Le caí bien a Youssef. No sé por qué, pero le caí muy, muy bien. Me invitó a un trago. Nos sentamos a hablar. Me preguntó un poco sobre mi vida. Le mentí, claro. Le dije que estaba en la universidad y estaba harto de la historia que nos contaban siempre, de que los países son los buenos, después de tantas guerras sangrientas. Que de verdad creía que este sistema había que resetearlo. No pudo estar más de acuerdo conmigo. "Esos cerdos no hacen más que decepcionarnos. Ya es hora de quitarlos de en medio.", me dijo. "Pero son inmortales, o algo así", le recordé. Y le hablé sobre estas pinturas del siglo XIX que hay en la National Gallery en las que aparecía Canadá, o sea yo, con el mismo aspecto que ahora.

» Se rió. Me dijo que las naciones también mueren. Y sacó su móvil y me enseñó un vídeo. Yo no tenía noticia de ése. No había tenido tiempo de mirar el móvil.

— ¿El vídeo en que se ve cómo Sealand desaparece?

— ...Sí...

_(se hace un silencio tenso en el plató, el presentador se lleva una mano a la boca)_

— No fue una forma bonita de enterarse...Y...Me puse tan enfermo que Youssef me preguntó si estaba bien.

» "Lo comprendo", me dijo. "La verdad es que no es muy bonito de ver". "¡No era más que un niño!", recuerdo que se me escapó. "Solo en apariencia, amigo mío. Recuerda que no son personas de verdad. Tan solo lo parecen. Mira, lo que le han hecho a ese pequeñajo es horrible, ¿vale? Lo admito. No queríamos que ocurriera algo así. Algún idiota de la facción de Asia ha entrado allí y ha provocado una masacre. Elimina a los que se sienten sealandeses, o como coño se diga, y eliminarás a Sealand. Nosotros no queremos eso, ¿vale? Nosotros precisamente queremos detener los genocidios. Eliminar toda diferencia en cuanto a raza, religión o procedencia. Esto no nos gusta ni un pelo. Los cambios deben venir por propia iniciativa de los ciudadanos. Pero es muy ilustrativo. Sirve para que la gente y las naciones se den cuenta de que no son dioses. De que ellos también pueden morir. ¿Entiendes?". Fingí que sí, pero seguía sintiéndome a punto de desmayarme. Sealand, Sealand, oh, Dios, Sealand, pensaba. No podía dejar de pensar en él.

» Me pasó una mano por el hombro. "Mañana tenemos una reunión", me dijo. "Contamos contigo. Venga, te llevaré a tu casa". Así lo hizo. Le pedí que me dejara en la Universidad. Cuando me dejó solo, me senté en un banco. Creía que iba a desmayarme.

— Podrías haberte limitado a desentenderte de ellos. Llamar a Seguridad Nacional y dejar que ellos hicieran el resto.

— Eso fue lo que pensé en un principio. Lo de Sealand me había dejado muy impresionado y no quería ni pensar en qué harían si descubrían quién era yo. Pero llamé al presidente, le conté lo sucedido y le dije que seguiría con la farsa. Ya que me habían aceptado, seguiría acudiendo a las reuniones. Fue una locura, lo sé, pero...en ese momento me pareció que cualquier otra salida era de cobardes.


	10. Romano II

Cada día me caía peor esa guarra. Sé que no debería hablar así de ella, pero es lo que pensaba que era. Una guarra. Una tiparraca, si te parece mejor. Tenía completamente sorbido el seso de mi hermano. No parecía importarle mucho lo de Sealand, lo que eso significaba para nosotros. Él decía que estaba muy triste, pero que estarlo no iba a traerlo de vuelta. Encima se me ponía filósofo. Luego venía la Fanelli y me decía que trataba de animarlo, porque es como un niño grande, y no quería que se estresara.

— Sí, pobrecito, que no se estrese...—gruñí.

Coincidí con ella a solas una vez en la cocina. Veneciano estaba jugando a los videojuegos. Estaba enganchado, así que tuve ocasión de hablar con ella sin que nos interrumpiera.

— Voy a hacer que te despidan.

Se lo dije a las claras, sí. Y no me arrepiento. Aquella fulana debía aprender quién mandaba.

— ¿Por qué?

— Estoy seguro de que hay una norma por ahí que dice que jefe y empleado no pueden liarse.

— Bueno, yo...

— Sé por qué te quieres casar con él. Lo he visto en muchas pelis. El marido idiota, pero forrado.

Ella se sonrojó. Igualito que un tomate.

— ...Te...¿lo ha dicho?—y encima se hacía la tímida.

— ¡Pues claro que me lo ha dicho! ¡Ése no sabe guardar secretos!

— Bueno, no...Ay, dios mío, yo no creí que él...

— Ya. No te hagas la inocente ahora.

— ¡Pero es cierto! ¡Yo no sabía que él tenía en mente que pasáramos por el altar! Oh, Feliciano...

Urgh.

— Sea idea tuya o de él, no voy a dejar que le sigas comiendo el tarro a mi hermano.

— Pero Lovino...

— Signor Italia para ti.

— De acuerdo, signor Italia. ¿Qué te he hecho yo a ti?

— ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te acabo de decir?

— Os quiero a los dos, he intentado no molestar...¿Es que estás celoso?

Sentí que me subían unos calores pone el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡Celoso! ¡Celoso yo! ¡Lo que me faltaba por oír! ¡Celoso de mi tonto hermano!

No me di cuenta de que Veneciano estaba en la puerta, con los auriculares alrededor del cuello, hasta que Fanelli giró la cabeza hacia él.

— ...Romano...—murmuró.

— ¡No estoy celoso de ti, ¿vale?! ¡Simplemente creo que lo que estáis haciendo va contra natura! ¡Hala! ¡Ya está! ¡Ya lo he dicho!

— ...España se está muriendo...

Nunca se me pasó un enfado más rápido.

Cogimos el avión privado a Madrid inmediatamente. Yo no quería que la Fanelli viniera, pero al parecer las cosas estaban complicadas en España y nos vendría bien ir con escolta. Durante el vuelo Veneciano simplemente me contó, antes de quedarse callado durante el resto del camino, que había llamado Cuba.

Sí que había movida por allí. El conductor que nos llevó desde el aeródromo a casa de España tenía la radio puesta y pudimos oír algo acerca de unas revueltas en varias plazas del país. Creía que ya estaban otra vez con sus independentismos y manifestaciones políticas, de pensiones y esas cosas. Pero era algo más serio y no lo supe hasta que llegamos a la casa.

Cuando llegamos, estábamos allí sus ex-colonias. Sé que algunos habían deseado ver el día en que España la diñara, pero en aquel momento nadie parecía contento.

«Joder, joder», recuerdo que fue lo que pensé cuando entré a la habitación y lo vi en la cama. No parecía ni él. Parecía un viejo, un tío enfermo y pocho que simplemente se le parecía. Ese no parecía España. No podía ser España. ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa? Su piel parecía cenicienta. Filipinas le cogía de la mano, a punto de llorar. España no tenía ni fuerzas para estrechársela.

Portugal nos llevó a Veneciano y a mí aparte.

— Es el movimiento, ¿sabéis? Se está haciendo muy fuerte aquí. Sabéis que llevaba tiempo quejándose de que solamente podía exhibir su bandera por ahí cuando ganaba algún evento deportivo, por su asociación con el régimen de Franco, ¿sí? Luego lo de Cataluña, lo de derechas contra izquierdas, el recuerdo del imperio...Han aparecido pintadas por varios monumentos. Cada vez más gente quiere empezar de cero.

No sabía qué decir. Veneciano se acercó a España.

— Españita, amigo...

España intentó sonreír, de veras que lo intentó.

— Españita...Así me llaman los pocos amigos que me quedan...Je...¿Habéis visto las noticias? Están cantando a Manolo Escobar, _Que viva España_, en las Plazas de España de las ciudades...Qué majos, me cago en la leche...

— ¿Ves? Sigues teniendo amigos, no estás acabado—le dijo Argentina con voz temblorosa.

— Vamos, cabrón, que tú eres un miura—intentó animarlo México. Le dio un codazo muy suave, porque no parecía que fuera a resistir uno más fuerte.

— No sé...Creo que ha llegado el día del juicio, ¿sabéis?

— Calla. Déjate de tonterías—exclamó Cuba.

— La verdad es que lamento haber decepcionado a mis ciudadanos...Viéndolo con perspectiva, hice cosas muy feas...

— Estás delirando—dijo Perú.

— No. Yo, como don Quijote, muero cuerdo...Ay, por Dios, espero que cuando lo desmantelen todo no lo quemen...Es un tocho, pero está bien...

Me costó un poco acercarme y hablar.

— Déjate de leches, España, no seas tan dramático, que has pasado por cosas peores.

Juraría que su sonrisa se ensanchó al reconocerme, pero ¿qué sé yo? Creía estar delirando yo también.

— Hice cosas muy feas...A vosotros...

— No—Colombia estaba llorando. Intentaba frenarlo, pero no podía—. Tampoco fue usted tan malo...comparado con otros...

España se recostó. Necesitó ayuda para eso.

— Al menos volvemos a estar todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos...

No me quería ir, pero vino alguien, no sé quién era, y nos dijo que tenía que descansar, que ya éramos demasiados allí.

El rey de España y su mujer estaban en la casa. El presidente estaba ausente, haciendo muchas, muchas, muchas llamadas telefónicas. Cuando salimos Veneciano y yo, fueron a nuestro encuentro.

— ¿Qué le está pasando?—preguntó la reina—. No...le pasará lo del vídeo, ¿no?

Ella miró a Veneciano, lo vio con la cabeza gacha y le bastó como respuesta.

— Se ha filtrado a los medios—nos dijo Holanda—. En Internet y en la televisión la gente ha podido ver cómo Sealand se convertía en polvo...Maldita sea...

— ¿Hay alguna forma de parar esto?—preguntó el rey—. ¿Algo que podamos hacer?

Se le veía realmente desesperado e inquieto, pero no podíamos darle nada a lo que agarrarse.

— No...No lo sabemos—contestó Portugal por nosotros. Pude ver cómo le recorría un escalofrío por la espalda.

— ¿Y nosotros? ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer nosotros?

Veneciano me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, aterrado como un conejito frente a los faros de un coche.

No le pude contestar, porque entonces Venezuela perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Venezuela!

Comprendimos al instante. La semilla de la revolución estaba dentro de ella también. La mala hierba que nos mataría a todos. Venezuela estaba pálida, Cuba y Paraguay la agarraron antes de que cayera al suelo.

Esa era la contestación. No podría haberlo dicho mejor.


	11. Inglaterra I

— ¡Artie!

Solían llamarme Archie hasta que nació el pequeño Sussex; luego me convertí en Artie para los pequeños príncipes.

No sé quiénes les abrieron la puerta. Supongo que el Duque no tenía más que ordenárselo a los guardas de seguridad. Para algo era heredero al trono.

Cuando alcé la cabeza, me topé con tres caritas que me miraban con tristeza y preocupación. El pequeño Louis era muy pequeño para comprender qué pasaba, pero veía a toda la familia preocupada, me vio sentado en la butaca del salón dejando que pasaran las horas, y supo que algo iba mal.

— ¡No estés triste, Artie!—me decía su hermano mientras me daba palmaditas en la rodilla.

Charlotte me abrazó, Louis la imitó. Alguien les enseñó que eso era lo que se debía hacer a quien estaba triste. Funcionó en parte. Hicieron que por primera vez en una semana esbozara algo parecido a una sonrisa. Les abracé. Eran tan inocentes y buenos...Como su padre y su tío lo fueron en su día.

Volví la cabeza hacia la puerta y allí estaban los padres. Al ver que no rechazaba a los pequeños se acercaron ellos.

— ¿Cómo estás, Arthur?—me preguntó la Duquesa, posando su mano sobre la mía.

No respondí. Me limité a suspirar. Aún tenía un brazo alrededor de Charlotte.

El Duque hizo un gesto a su mujer y ella asintió. Me dedicó una última mirada de compasión antes de llevarse fuera a los niños. "Papá y Artie tienen que hablar de cosas de mayores", les dijo. George y Charlotte, por supuesto, querían saber sobre qué exactamente. No sé qué excusa les daría su madre.

Cerraron la puerta y nos quedamos el Duque y yo solos. Él se sentó en la butaca de al lado, suspirando. No pude evitar sonreír para mis adentros. Había visto a su abuela con la edad de sus hijos, luego a su padre, y a él y a su hermano; no sé cuántas veces jugué con él al pilla-pilla por ese salón e hice los deberes de Historia a su lado. Ahora se acercaba a mí como un padre que entra en la habitación del hijo adolescente...

— No es bueno que te encierres de esa manera, Arthur...—me dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

— Soy una isla—dije, sencillamente.

Sonrió. Le duró muy poco.

— Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado.

No quería hablar de eso, dolía demasiado, pero él insistió.

— Mírame, Arthur: lo que le pasó a Sealand no fue culpa tuya.

— ...Le dije muchas cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, William...—dije en un hilo de voz. Sentía que mi garganta volvía a arder.

— Ya lo sé—suspiró—. Sé lo que es eso...

— Ya sé que me he estado saltando el protocolo, pero...

— Por eso no te preocupes. Mi abuela ya te ha dicho que te tomes el tiempo que necesites. Sabe que estos días están siendo muy duros para ti.

— Pero debería estar ahí fuera, sonriendo, haciendo ver que no pasa nada...

— Pero pasa algo.

— Cuando las bombas caían a cada minuto sobre nuestras cabezas...

— No habían matado a ningún hermano tuyo.

Hice un esfuerzo por no llorar delante de él. De veras que lo último que quería hacer era llorar delante de alguien a quien había cambiado los pañales, que confiaba en mí para que lo guiara. Ya estaba harto de llorar todo el día.

— Harry y Meghan están de camino.

— No tenía por qué molestarse...

— No les cogías el teléfono. Estaban preocupados.

— Debería preocuparse por él mismo.

— Ah...¿Sabes lo de los panfletos?

— Claro que lo sé.

"Abajo la monarquía. El poder es del pueblo". Habían cubierto Piccadilly con esas hojas como si fueran una alfombra. Y habían pegado carteles hasta en las puertas del palacio real.

— Todas las casas reales han sido señaladas...

— No te abandonaremos, Arthur. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

— ¿Y si os hacen lo mismo que a los Romanov?

— Quizás. No te voy a mentir: la gente está un poco crispada. Nada parece ya sagrado. Pero aún tienes a gente que te quiere.

— Me están juzgando, William.

— No digas tonterías.

— Está saliendo toda la porquería del pasado.

— No deberías leer la prensa en estos momentos. No estás para...

— William, mira a tu alrededor. Mira todos estos retratos, los mapas, los malditos trofeos de caza. A las personas de este milenio, la nueva generación, les horroriza todo eso. Para ellos no hay diferencia entre lo ocurrido hace dos año y dos siglos. Creen que alguien como yo no tiene cabida en el mundo moderno...

— Deberías descansar, Arthur, te lo digo en serio.

— Cerrar los ojos no hará que las cosas...

— Arthur—el Duque me miró con severidad. Ahora sí que parecía yo el joven y él el viejo experimentado—. En serio. Sal un poco de casa, que te dé el aire. Deja de leer cosas que te harán daño. No te diré que dejes de guardar luto, pero tampoco caigas en la autocompasión. Tú no eres así.

Sonrió.

— "Llegaremos hasta el final, lucharemos en Francia, lucharemos en los mares y océanos..."—comenzó a recitar.

Y lo consiguió. Consiguió contagiarme la sonrisa.

— "Lucharemos con creciente confianza y creciente fuerza en el aire, defenderemos nuestra isla, cualquiera que sea el costo"—proseguí yo—. "Lucharemos en las playas, lucharemos en las pistas de aterrizaje, lucharemos en los campos y en las calles, lucharemos en las colinas..."

"Nunca nos rendiremos", dijimos juntos.

Nos abrazamos. Hacía tiempo que esas muestras de afecto las dejamos para el ámbito privado. Ambos tenemos una reputación que mantener. Por cosas como ésa me da pena que los niños se hagan mayores.

Me sentó bien el abrazo. Comenzaba a necesitar algo de calor humano. Me dio una última palmada en el hombro y me dejó.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Los pensamientos macabros volvieron a mí. Pensé en que quería a William como algo más que un pupilo: un hijo, un hermano pequeño. Y eso me llevó a pensar en Sealand.

Me puse en pie y suspiré. Vagué por el salón. Contemplé una fotografía que había sobre la consola de caoba, datada en 1909, de una cacería en África. Allí estaba yo, vestido para la ocasión, fumando una pipa bajo el sol, con un rifle al hombro. Menudos tiempos aquellos, en que tomar una foto era un proceso engorroso y salía en sepia. Y, sobre todo, esos tiempos en que todo me importaba un bledo. Si molestaba a alguien con mis diversiones, el problema era suyo. Yo iba a lo mío.

Supongo que en eso tenían razón los de aquel movimiento. Había llegado la hora de pagar.

Pero ¿por qué Sealand? Él apenas tenía historia. No había hecho nada malo. Era molesto, pero como un niño...Era un niño...

Me abracé a mí mismo. Sentía tanto frío...Ojalá la familia no se hubiera ido. Ojalá hubiera tenido el coraje de pedirles que se quedaran...

Llamaron a la puerta. Fue como si hubieran oído mi súplica. Respiré hondo. Metí para dentro las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Me encaminé hacia la puerta y la abrí.

Me encañonaron con una pistola.


	12. Bielorrusia

Aunque él quería hablar con mi hermano a solas, yo no lo habría abandonado por nada del mundo en aquellos días oscuros, así que tuvo que aguantarse. Le incomodaba mi presencia. ¿Qué tenía que ocultar?

No obstante, fue al grano y lo dejó todo bien claro.

— Tu petición no deja de sorprenderme, Letonia, la verdad...Con la cantidad de cosas feas que has estado diciendo sobre mí desde que abandonaste la Unión...

La fina sonrisa de Rusia parecía congelar el interior de aquella patética nación del tres al cuarto. Pero logró sacar determinación de algún lugar de su cuerpecito.

— Señor...—comenzó a decir.

Rusia lo interrumpió con un gesto con la mano.

— Pero—dijo— acepto. Sí. Lo que me pides es justo y lo haré.

Letonia respiró hondo, como si se hubiera quitado de encima un gran peso.

— Gracias, señor Rusia...

— Esta conversación quedará entre nosotros. Confía en la señorita Bielorrusia. Ella no dirá nada. ¿A que no?

Sacudí la cabeza. Ya sabía que no.

— Tan solo dime, Letonia...Yo creía que eras un pacifista, que condenabas la violencia como todos los demás países democráticos.

Letonia apartó la mirada avergonzado. No. No era vergüenza. Al menos no del todo. También había rabia, mucha rabia. Lo pude comprobar cuando dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

— Han masacrado a mi amigo. No merecen compasión.

Aquella solo era una muestra más de lo crispados que estaban los ánimos por aquel entonces. Supongo que ese báltico pensó que, ya que se estaban extendiendo las ideas revolucionarias en su casa, si debía morir, al menos haría todo lo posible por vengar a su amigo caído.

Que unos piojosos fueran capaces de destruir naciones...No lo habría creído de no ser por que lo había visto con mis propios ojos. Rusia tampoco. Desde el principio se tomó muy en serio lo ocurrido y comenzó a planear qué hacer.

— Lo que está claro es que solos no conseguiremos nada. Pero juntos...

¿Querría restaurar la Unión Soviética? Por un momento creí que así era, hasta que me reveló sus planes.

— Voy a hacerle una visita a un viejo amigo, ¿te apuntas?

China había sido eficiente. Las organizaciones mundiales lo condenarían, pero no cabe duda de que no perdió el tiempo. Usando su tecnología más avanzada y a sus mejores investigadores, consiguieron dar con el hombre que grabó el vídeo en el que mataban a Sealand.

Geng Mu. Treinta y cuatro años. Ingeniero informático. Natural de Fuzhou. La propia casa de China. Aquel fue el detalle que más irritó a China. Que alguien que nació en su propio seno hubiera estado implicado en la destrucción de uno de sus semejantes.

Sus hombres usaron todos los métodos a su alcance para sacarle información, incluidos aquellos que la ONU condenaba enérgicamente. Mu aguantó, de alguna manera. No dejó de portarse como un gallito, gritando amenazas. «Tu imperio del mal llega a su fin, China».

En vista de que no conseguía nada de él, el gobierno chino lo ejecutó públicamente de un tiro en la nuca. Todo con el beneplácito de su nación.

— Se ha hecho justicia. En parte.

Cuando llegamos a Pekín, China estaba pasando revista a sus soldados. Su ejército le era leal. Puede que en las calles hubiera revueltas, pero su ejército, que confiaba en él, estaba listo para aplastarlas. Occidente miró esos días a China y se echó a temblar al ver a todos esos hombres y mujeres jurar que morirían por China si era necesario.

— Por desgracia, un hombre muerto no puede decir gran cosa. No sé si se te pasó por alto ese detalle—le dijo Rusia, admirando aquella cuadrícula de gente uniformada que lo saludaba.

— No lo habría hecho ejecutar si hubiera creído que podría habernos servido de algo. Era un lobo solitario. Creía en lo que promulga el One World Nation Movement, pero no le iba eso de ceñirse a una jerarquía. Por lo que sabemos, tenía fuertes inclinaciones anarquistas. Tan solo quería hacer volar el mundo.

Rusia chasqueó la lengua. "Qué majo", musitó entre dientes con evidente sarcasmo. O quizás no. Uno nunca sabe, con mi hermano.

— No creo que hayas venido a condenarme en nombre de toda la ONU—dijo China, volviéndose para mirar a mi hermano. Fue cortés conmigo, pero ambos se comportaron como si yo no estuviera allí, como si fuera la sombra de Rusia. Tanto a mi favor.

— No. Vengo a proponerte una alianza.

— Mal momento para discutir acuerdos económicos.

— Es que no te estoy hablando de economía, China.

— Oh. Ya entiendo. Y tus jefes, ¿qué opinan de tu visita sobre asuntos no económicos?

— Nada. Porque no lo saben.

— Tsk, tsk, tsk. Chico malo.

— Estoy harto de tener que rendir cuentas a la gente. Y más en un asunto como este, del que no tienen ni idea. ¿No es cierto?

China asintió con expresión ausente.

— Pongamos que ganan. El movimiento ha logrado su revolución. Nos eliminan. No queda de nosotros más que polvo que barrer con la aspiradora. Derriban nuestros monumentos, derrocan a nuestros príncipes, desmantelan nuestras instituciones, queman nuestras crónicas, en definitiva, destruyen todo rastro de nuestra existencia. Crean ese nuevo mundo que quieren, sin fronteras, sin religiones, sin distinciones entre razas, sin rivalidades ideológicas ni políticas. Una sola nación. ¿Cómo sería esa nación, que representa el sentir de un mundo en que a dos pasos ya es distinto? No me gustaría conocerlo.

— Ya. Yo tampoco. Por eso me parece conveniente hacer todo lo posible por que ese mundo, por muy bonito que suene, no llegue a término. Aprecio demasiado la vida que he construido.

— Lástima que el resto del mundo no parezca dispuesto a usar la mano dura cuando es necesario.

— Bueno, salvo...

Una fina arruga apareció en el entrecejo de China.

— Espero que no estemos hablando de quien yo creo que estamos hablando...

— Le encantará tener la oportunidad de hacerse el héroe.

— No va a ser más que un estorbo. Sus métodos no me gustan. Su presidente usa demasiado Twitter.

— Hermano—por primera vez abrí la boca durante todo el encuentro, cogiéndole del brazo, porque no daba crédito a lo que oía—. ¿De verdad crees que es buena idea involucrar a ese...?

— Calma a los dos. Sé que estáis enfadados con él, pero ya conocéis el dicho: "A tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas".

— Hay que estar **muy** desesperado para aliarse con América—suspiró China.

— Bueno, míralo de esta forma: si colaboramos juntos, nos quitaremos un problemón de encima y podrás volver a odiarlo como antes. Con un poco de suerte, tendremos ocasión de salvarle el trasero y de que nos deba un favor—rio Rusia.

China se encogió de hombros. Se volvió para mirar a su ejército una vez más y noté su mirada. Esa mirada de quien lleva milenios vivo y no por accidente. De quien todo ese tiempo ha estado valiéndose de su ingenio y su fuerza física para evitar desaparecer en un mundo hostil.

Sí, China y mi hermano juntos serían algo indestructible.

No comprendía por qué hacía falta involucrar a América. Se bastarían ellos solos. ¿Quizás por conveniencia geográfica? Fuera como fuese, estaba segura de que mi hermano sabía qué hacía. Confiaba en él. No había nada ni nadie en quien confiara más en el mundo entero.

— ¿Vas a ir a ver a América ahora, hermano? Ven a casa. Han sido unos días agotadores. Nos vendría bien algo de descanso.

— No, será mejor resolver esto cuanto antes. Aplastar esta revolución antes de que nos aplaste a nosotros.

— Tienes razón. En ese caso, iré contigo.

— No. Por favor. Prefiero que te quedes en Europa y hagas una cosa por mí...

— Lo que quieras.

— Ve a ver a Ucrania, por favor.

Aquello me pidió totalmente de improvisto. Lo miré a los ojos y no vi en ellos la determinación de antes por sofocar la llama del movimiento, sino...

— Cuida de ella, ¿vale? Solo que...no le digas que yo te lo he pedido.

¿Qué podía hacer yo salvo asentir?

Solo que...había mantenido una videollamada con mi hermana a principios de aquella semana y ella me había hecho prometer, entre lágrimas, que no dejaría que le pasara nada a nuestro hermano...

...

Esperaba que cuando todo eso acabara las guerras entre hermanos ya no existirían...Lo esperaba de corazón...


	13. Liechtenstein II

**Miércoles, 5 de marzo**

Me han ofrecido hablar en un homenaje a las víctimas de la revolución. Suiza ha respondido por mí, diciendo que no lo haría. Aún estoy considerando asistir de todas maneras. ¡Está tan pendiente de mí! Ha pasado ya bastante tiempo, pero creo que es él quien no lo ha superado.

No es que haya sido fácil. Aún hay mañanas en que me levanto y doy las gracias a Dios por no estar en una mesa de metal con gente a mi alrededor hablando sobre los métodos con que se me podría matar. Desde hace un tiempo aprecio más que nunca mi casita, mi cama blandita y caliente y al personal que trabaja en mi casa, que me cuida muy bien.

Cuando abrí los ojos en aquel lugar, no me encontré una habitación acogedora. En absoluto.

Parecía un sótano. Luego descubrí que así era. Un pequeño sótano con humedades y filtraciones, que habían equipado con artilugios médicos. No sabía para qué servían la mitad. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Encima de mi cabeza estaba la única fuente de luz: una lámpara móvil.

Tardaron en darse cuenta de que estaba despierta. Estaban de espaldas a mí, simplemente leyendo. Fue la Enfermera, cuando se dio la vuelta para coger algo de una mesita, quien vio que yo tenía los ojos abiertos.

— ¡Señor V! ¡Está despierta!

Ahora que podía ver pude saber cómo era. Tal y como sospechaba al oír su voz, era una mujer joven. Tenía el pelo rubio y unos bonitos ojos azules. Me gustaba cómo vestía. De habérmela encontrado en otra ocasión, habría dicho que me parecía muy bonita y que su cara de porcelana me inspiraba ternura y bondad.

Intenté incorporarme. Mi cuerpo me respondía a duras penas. Lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme y cubrirme el pecho desnudo. Ese señor se volvió como si hubiera estado esperando durante mucho tiempo a que yo abriera los ojos. Dejó de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo y, dando una palmada de excitación, fue hacia mí. Era gordo y tenía una barba como la de Papá Noel. Su rostro estaba surcado de arrugas.

— ¡Ah, mi pequeñina, bienvenida!

— ¿Q-Quién es usted?—tartamudeé.

— Un amigo. Nada más que un amigo.

— ¿Qué es este lugar?—insistí.

— Nuestro patio de juegos.

— Por favor, déjeme marcharme.

— Oh, no, querida mía, lo siento mucho, pero no puedo dejar que te vayas. Nos hemos tomado demasiadas molestias para traerte hasta aquí, preciosa.

— Por favor...—la Enfermera me comenzó a empujar de vuelta a la mesa. Yo me resistí, revolviéndome—. ¡Por favor!

— Es realmente asombroso, lo mucho que parece una pobre niña indefensa...—decía el Doctor sin conmoverse lo más mínimo.

— Cada vez estoy más segura de que Ñ dice la verdad—dijo la Enfermera—, que son así de bellos para hacer de nosotros lo que quieran. Un mecanismo de autodefensa.

— Es tan bonita...—el Doctor me acarició una mejilla, y eso me animó a luchar con más fuerza.

— Concéntrese, señor V.

— De acuerdo. Va siendo hora de usar las cuerdas.

Me ataron. Como no dejaba de revolverme, me ataron. Chillé, me revolví, y todo fue para nada. Tenía a esas dos personas encima, mirándome. Me sentí como uno de esos insectos disecados a los que meten dentro de un marco...atravesados con una aguja.

— Estábamos leyendo sobre ti. Vaya, vaya, yo soy bastante viejo, pero tú eres mucho más mayor que yo. Independiente desde 1806. País con monarquía constitucional del centro de Europa. No miembro de la Unión Europea, al parecer. Vaya, ¿piden un mínimo de altura? Es broma, cariño. Oh, en tus ojos puedo ver las bonitas praderas y los Alpes...

— ¿Por qué están haciendo esto?

— ¿Has visto, A? Es preguntona como cualquier niña normal.

— Pero no lo es—contestó ella.

— No. Eso es cierto. Verás, señorita, sabemos que tu posición en el mundo es bastante modesta. Siempre a la sombra de una nación mayor. Pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer una gran contribución. Podrás ayudar a la humanidad.

— Por favor, déjenme marchar...

— Ya hemos examinado tu cuerpo. Te hemos practicado varias incisiones mientras dormías. Te has recuperado muy deprisa. La supervivencia de una nación en una guerra es del 100%, al parecer. Pero estamos en un nuevo siglo. Ahora practicamos un nuevo tipo de guerra, ¿sabes? La mental. Tenéis muchos amigos, pero esos amigos bien pueden cambiar de opinión. ¿Y qué pasa cuando un grupo muy grande de personas cambia de opinión respecto a su nación? ¿Te suena Yugoslavia?

— Por favor...

— Oh, mira esa carita, A. ¿No es un encanto?

— Si te portas bien, pequeña—la Enfermera me miró desde arriba, bloqueando la luz por un instante—, puede que usemos anestesia contigo.

— Sí, porque todavía quedan unas cuantas pruebas que llevar a cabo. No me mires así, cielo, es completamente necesario. Ninguna nación antes se había ofrecido para un examen científico. En algún momento tendríamos que sacar voluntarios.

En ese momento estaba tan aterrada que dejé de luchar y me puse a llorar y a llamar a mi hermano. Suiza, dónde estás, Suiza, Suiza.

El Doctor me miró y suspiró.

— Es un pequeño angelito...—dijo.


	14. Austria III

«¿Cómo te encuentras? He oído lo del rodeo al Congreso»

«No es nada. Estoy bien»

«Mándame una autofoto»

«No. Y se dice "selfie", antiguo. A todo esto, espero que hayas podido inculcarle a Suiza un poco de sensatez»

Suiza me miró de reojo y me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación.

— ¿Tu también has caído en la trampa de esos cacharros?

«Ten cuidado», le escribí a Hungría antes de apagar la pantalla.

— No estoy jugando a jueguecitos precisamente—le contesté—. Son noticias de China. Ha ejecutado al hombre que grabó el vídeo en que mataban a Sealand.

— ¡¿Qué?! Oh, mierda, no...—exclamó Suiza, y inclinó la cabeza para darse un golpe contra el volante—. ¡¿Quién le mandó hacer eso?! ¡Lo necesitábamos vivo!

— Lo sé. Aunque tampoco podemos reprocharle nada. Recuerda qué vamos a hacer.

— Pero yo no voy a matarlo.

— Solo a hacerle mucho daño si no coopera, ¿no?

Suiza se puso a refunfuñar. Es decir, como es ya natural en él.

— Haré lo que tenga que hacer.

— Ya...

Se hizo el silencio en el coche. Suiza no puso la radio. Yo tampoco. No íbamos precisamente de excursión, así que la música en aquel momento sobraba.

— ¿Sabes que le han puesto nombre a este desaguisado? Lo llaman El Día del Juicio.

Por primera vez desde que empezó toda aquella historia vi a Suiza reír.

— Sí, quizás haya llegado la hora en que paguemos por nuestros pecados...

— No pareces preocupado.

— Si quieren juzgarme, que lo hagan. No puedo decir nada más. He hecho lo que creía mejor por mi pueblo. Si resulta que hice mal...Aceptaré cualquier decisión que tomen.

Asentí.

— Bien dicho.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué tienes que pagar?

— Supongo que por haber sido un imperialista, lo cual hoy en día es muy reprobable...Haber colaborado con Alemania y sus colegas fascistas durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial...Haber sido la cuna de Hitler...

— Si te sirve de consuelo, también criaste a Mozart.

— ¿Y qué dirías que fue Schwarzenegger? ¿Acierto o error?

Se nos escapó una risita a ambos. No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que reímos juntos, que hablamos de forma distendida. En aquellos días la risa era muy escasa y necesaria.

Llegamos a la prisión donde tenían a Greenwood, una cárcel de máxima seguridad, al oeste de Île-de-France. Nos reconocieron al instante, ni siquiera hizo falta que nos identificáramos. Nuestra llegada causó una notable impresión y pronto casi todo el personal salió a saludarnos o simplemente para vernos. La máxima autoridad allí, el señor Blanc, un hombre pequeño con un bigote de botón (creí que habían pasado de moda por culpa de mi infame hijo), nos recibió de inmediato.

— Lo que me piden es tan poco ortodoxo...—nos dijo.

— Aquí traemos un documento firmado de forma conjunta por nuestros ministerios en el que se nos autoriza.

Suiza le tendió la hoja de papel y monsieur Blanc la examinó con una ceja alzada. Nos miró. Finalmente, dobló el papel y nos hizo un gesto.

— Síganme.

Lo habíamos conseguido. Esperamos mientras nos preparaban el interrogatorio con Greenwood.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos hasta que se den cuenta de que es una falsificación?—me preguntó Suiza al oído.

— Diría que lo que dura una llamada telefónica a nuestros superiores—le contesté.

— Suficiente para mí.

El empleado que estaba apostado en la puerta nos hizo un gesto. Respiré hondo y seguí a Suiza dentro de una pequeña habitación sin ventanas, donde solo había una mesa con dos sillas, la una frente a la otra, y una lámpara que colgaba del techo sobre ella.

Una de las sillas estaba ocupada por un hombre de unos cincuenta años que esperaba esposado, pero sin temor alguno. Una característica muy irritante de aquel personaje era lo tranquilo que era. Tenía cejas pobladas y llevaba algún tiempo sin afeitarse. Su cara inspiraba tristeza, pero se debía más a su fisonomía que a su estado de ánimo. Como muchos otros miembros del One World Nation Movement, era un insolente. Cuando nos vio pasar se nos quedó mirando interrogante por un momento. Luego sonrió. Suiza se sentó frente a él. Tras un momento en que seguramente escogió las palabras adecuadas, dijo:

— Sabes quienes somos, ¿no es cierto?

— Vuestras caras están en todas partes. _Switzerland and Austria_.

— Bien, nosotros también sabemos quién eres, así que podemos saltarnos las presentaciones. Estuviste implicado en el secuestro de Liechtenstein. ¿No es así?

— ¿Creéis en Dios, naciones?

— Y te dejaste capturar para que tus compañeros huyeran con ella...¿Ya no es eso de "morir por Irlanda"?

Greenwood frunció el ceño, evidentemente molesto por aquella mención.

— Sí, hubo un tiempo en que Irlanda significaba algo importante para mí.

— ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Irlanda no te agradeció la sangre que derramaste en su nombre?

— Hizo lo que se os da tan bien: decepcionar.

— Y ahora en vez de tomarla con Inglaterra, quieres eliminar todas las naciones. Una rabieta muy infantil—juzgué.

— Sí, gracias por tu opinión—Greenwood me miró y se inclinó para mirarme de cerca, sin llegar a levantarse—. Somos muchos. Estamos en todas partes. Juntos somos invencibles.

— De parte de alguien que ha vivido muchos más siglos que tú: al final todas las revoluciones terminan en agua de borrajas—dijo Suiza con una mueca despectiva.

— Esta vez no.

— Eso dicen siempre.

— Esta vez no luchamos por un país, ni por un sistema económico. Luchamos por nosotros mismos. La humanidad en su conjunto. Queremos resetearla. Empezar de cero. Eliminar los...—nos señaló lentamente con uno de sus dedos con uñas sucias—errores del pasado.

— Supongo que Liechtenstein es uno de esos errores del pasado, pero ¿para qué secuestrarla? A Sealand no hizo falta llevárselo a ninguna parte para matarlo.

— Jejeje...¿No os parece desternillante la cara que puso ese renacuajo cuando vio que empezaba a descomponerse?

Suiza se levantó de golpe para darle un puñetazo, sin duda, pero yo lo detuve agarrándolo de un brazo.

— Se os ha acabado la fiesta y ahora ya no estáis tan alegres, ¿eh?—Greenwood siguió sonriendo de aquella manera irritante. Por suerte, Suiza recuperó la compostura.

— Había decenas de naciones mucho más grandes en ese edificio. ¿Por qué ella?—pregunté yo.

— Cosa del tío que lleva a cabo el procedimiento. Tiene algo con las niñas. Supongo que eligió a la nena porque le pareció mona.

— ¿Qué tío?—preguntó Suiza.

— ¿Qué procedimiento?—fue la pregunta que yo escogí.

— ¿Sangran las naciones? La respuesta es sí, ya lo hemos visto, está documentado—respondió Greenwood, y se carcajeó—. Pero ¿dónde está el límite de lo que se le puede hacer a un cuerpo como el vuestro? Liechtenstein nos lo va a decir.

— _Fils de pute!_—rugió Suiza.

Y antes de que tuviera ocasión de sujetarlo de nuevo, vi que estaba apuntando a Greenwood con su pistola. Tenía el cañón presionado contra la frente sudorosa del hombre. Él se carcajeó como el miserable que era.

— ¡Suiza!—Suiza me empujó a un lado con su mano libre.

— ¡Dime ahora dónde está o decoro esta sala con tus sesos!

— Puede que si el frío no les ha helado aún las pelotas ya hayan terminado el trabajo para estas alturas...—Greenwood no iba a parar hasta que Suiza le metiera un tiro entre ceja y ceja. Eso parecía. Si no, no comprendo esa insolencia suicida que mostraba.

— ¡Suiza!

— Tú cállate—me espetó.

— Ya la verás muy pronto en el infierno, no te preocupes.

Desde luego que Greenwood quería que Suiza lo matara. Por suerte, Suiza no cayó, por muy furioso que estuviera. Su mano tembló. Pensé que iba a apretar el gatillo. En lugar de eso, respiró hondo y bajó el arma. Greenwood seguía sonriendo, el muy cerdo.

— El país del chocolatito. Tienes un arma, pero no tienes los cojones de usar...

No llegó a terminar la frase porque Suiza le propinó un puñetazo en la boca.

No sé cómo pensaba continuar el interrogatorio dejando al detenido sin dientes, pero de todas formas no duró mucho más. La puerta se abrió y no solo estaba monsieur Blanc allí mirándonos. El mismísimo Francia entró en la habitación y se detuvo a pocos centímetros de nosotros, posando las manos en sus caderas con una expresión poco amigable. Miró a Greenwood.

— Sois todos unos maricones...—farfulló él, mirándolo con repugnancia, y escupió sangre sobre la mesa, probablemente fallando un tiro que iba dirigido a nosotros.

Francia entonces nos miró a nosotros.

— Fuera.

Yo salí primero. Suiza intercambió una última mirada con Greenwood.

— Cuando llegue el momento te meteré esa pistolita por el culo, rubito—oí que decía.

Suiza no respondió a esta provocación. Salimos y nos enfrentamos a la mirada severa de Francia, el cual se apartó un mechón de cabello rubio de la cara mientras soltaba un suspiro hastiado.

— Y yo que pensaba que podía pasar una noche, solo una noche, en casa, tranquilo, relajado...Creía que erais los sensatos, ¿qué demonios os creíais que estabais haciendo?

— Lo necesario para conseguir una confesión—respondió Suiza.

— Ya. Y ahora ese tipejo dirá que aquí le han torturado y la ONU vendrá y me hará pasar un infierno. Austria, me sorprendes, de veras que no me esperaba que fueras a hacer algo así.

— No es que apruebe los métodos de Suiza, pero creo que la situación es desesperada y hay que actuar de verdad—respondí—. No sabemos si Liechtenstein tiene mucho tiempo.

— Su familia real está a salvo, no hay más que vigilias por ella, si os molestarais en informaros antes de entrar aquí a saco como los policías de una película testosterónica de América...

— Ha dicho que la han secuestrado para hacerle daño, ¡no me pienso quedar sentado a esperar que todos esos malditos políticos se pongan de acuerdo en...!—dijo Suiza.

— ¡_Suisse_, no me toques las narices, que no estoy de humor para estas estupideces!—lo interrumpió Francia, y sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un paquete de tabaco—. Maldita sea, estoy volviendo al vicio y vosotros no ayudáis...—se encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló el humo con amargura—. Rezad por que ese canalla no vaya a Amnistía Internacional, el Tribunal de Derechos Humanos o a quien sea. No, no recéis. Porque lo hará. Enhorabuenas, caballeros, ahora habrá una investigación y seguramente lo suelten por irregularidades en su detención. Os acabáis de cargar el caso.

— No está todo perdido—dije yo.

— Si le hubierais dejado a mis hombres un poco más de tiempo con él...

— Escucha, Francia. Puede que me hubiera calentado ahí dentro—dijo Suiza en un tono un poco más conciliador—, pero no me puedes pedir que escuche impasible cómo tipos como ése me amenacen a mí y a mi hermana.

— _Putain, Suisse,_ si te entiendo a la perfección...—suspiró Francia, pasándose un dedo por el lagrimal—. Entre tú y yo: si estuviera en mi mano, yo también le habría dado de leches hasta que confesara hasta su cuenta del banco.

Nos miró y luego dijo en voz baja:

— Tan solo...Tened cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

Eran malos días para Francia. Estábamos demasiado ocupados pensando en Liechtenstein para saber cómo estaban las cosas en su casa. Entonces no sabíamos que varios grupos reivindicativos se habían unido al One World Nation Movement, que habían prometido que sus deseos se cumplirían con el nuevo orden mundial, y habían convertido las calles de París en un campo de batalla. No sabíamos que no era capaz de salir a la calle sin que le tiraran adoquines arrancados de las aceras. De haberlo sabido, habríamos tratado de no darle más dolores de cabeza.

Pudimos salir de allí sin más complicaciones. Teníamos llamadas perdidas de nuestros jefes. No había más remedio que contestarlas. No nos dijeron nada bueno.

Pero no les hicimos mucho caso tampoco cuando nos exigieron volver a nuestras respectivas casas y dejarnos de idioteces.

— Bien, ¿qué hemos sacado de esto?—pregunté a Suiza.

— Que no me gusta cómo Greenwood habló del tipo que tiene a Liechtenstein—respondió él.

— Quizás alguien que tenga antecedentes por...

— No necesariamente. Habló de un procedimiento. ¿Un doctor? O quizás...un militar...experto en torturas..."Hasta dónde se puede llegar"...

Por mucho que se esforzó, pude ver un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

— También está lo que mencionó...

— ¿El qué?

— "Si el frío no les ha congelado..."—no terminé la frase por lo soez que era.

Suiza alzó la cabeza hacia el cielo sin estrellas.

— ...En un lugar frío...—murmuró.

— Estoy pensando en Rusia.

— Yo estaba pensando en algún país nórdico.

— Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que movernos rápido para ir descartando.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Después de este rapapolvo sigues queriendo ayudarme?

— Ya te dije que te iba a ayudar sin importarme las consecuencias, pero podemos discutir tu mala memoria en el avión, ¿de acuerdo?

Suiza sonrió mientras, en efecto, no perdía el tiempo y comenzaba a caminar hacia el coche.

— Recuérdame que después de esto te invite a un café.

— Te tomo la palabra—yo también sonreía.


	15. Corea del Sur

Necesitaba hablar con él.

Mi hermano, mi gemelo...

Había oído acerca de la situación en su casa y...Tenía que saber cómo se encontraba. Oírlo de sus propios labios.

Descolgué el teléfono y marqué su número.

El corazón me latía tan fuerte...No hacía más que pensar que quizás era demasiado tarde...Veía aquellas malditas imágenes en mi cabeza de una nación pudriéndose y...

No contestó. Marqué otra vez.

Tenía delante el periódico de aquella mañana. «Revueltas contra el gobierno norcoreano. Múltiples manifestaciones desafían el régimen de Pyongyang.», rezaba el titular, y debajo: «La nación ha sido señalada por un grupo radical afín al One World Nation Movement».

Por favor, pensé. Contesta, maldita sea...

Nunca lo hizo. Salió en las cadenas de televisión de su casa unos días después junto a sus jefes. Se notaba que lo habían maquillado en extremo para que no pareciera tan paliducho y disimulaban sus problemas para andar haciéndolo caminar del brazo del líder. Tal y como yo me temía, estaba muy enfermo y, como era de sospechar, sus jefes hacían todo lo posible por que ese hecho no saliera a la luz.

¿Ni siquiera a mí, que era su hermano?


	16. Inglaterra II

No tenía edad para beber. Eso fue lo primero que pensé cuando dejé de mirar el arma y me fijé en la persona que la empuñaba. Era una niña. No era más que una niña.

— Entra.

Retrocedí. La chica cerró la puerta detrás de sí y me obligó a adentrarme en el salón, lejos de toda puerta o ventana.

— Tienes un móvil encima, ¿verdad? Dámelo.

No iba a discutir con una adolescente con un arma. Se lo di. Ella lo miró con una mueca e hizo una observación en voz baja sobre su alta gama antes de dejarlo caer a sus pies y pisotearlo con sus botas despellejadas hasta que quedó inutilizable.

— ¿Quién eres?—pregunté.

— Cállate.

— ¿Quién eres?—repetí.

— ¡Que te calles! Soy la que va a acabar con siglos de tiranía. ¡Viva la revolución!

La palabra 'revolución' sonaba tan ridícula en una criaja como ella, pensé, con su carita de niña que trataba de compensar llenándose las orejas de aros, poniéndose sombra de ojos y vistiendo de negro. TILL THE WORLD ENDS, decía su camiseta.

— Vale, vale. No te pongas nerviosa.

— Tú eres quien debería estarlo—me amenazó ella—. He llamado a mis hermanos. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento. Y cuando vengan te destruiremos.

¿Dónde estaban mis guardaespaldas cuando más los necesitaba? Ah, sí, les había pedido que me dejaran en paz y ellos habían obedecido. Había que ser imbécil...

— ¿Cómo has entrado?

— Eso no importa.

— Me sorprende que no te hayas matado, saltando desde tan alto—miraba sus pantalones vaqueros, llenos de barro, y el rasguño en una de sus manos. Ésta ha saltado la valla, pensé, y me había destrozado los rosales.

Ella miró el estropicio que se se había hecho y apretó los labios avergonzada.

— ¡¿No te he dicho que te calles?!

— No sé qué te crees que estás haciendo, pero si te vas ya no presentaré cargos contra ti y no te pasará nada.

— ¡Cuando esto acabe no tendrás ningún tribunal al que acudir, nadie te dará palmaditas en la espalda! Has estado ya muchos siglos haciendo lo que querías sin que nadie te frenara, ¡pero ahora el pueblo va a reclamar lo que...!

— ¿Podrías ser al menos algo más original con las consignas?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?

— ¡Llevo una semana horrible y hablaré como me dé la gana!

— Inglaterra—dijo ella despectivamente—. La jodidamente orgullosa Inglaterra...Ni siquiera ahora que tu fin se acerca puedes dejar de hacerte el gallito, ¿eh?

— Eso está por ver.

— Claro. Cómo se va a acabar el idilio, ¿no? Igual que cuando poseías la mitad del globo. No creías que te ibas a quedar solo, ¿verdad?

Aunque la pistola no dejaba de intimidarme, y más en manos de una personita que a esa edad debía de tener demasiados cambios de humor, aquello me empezaba a tocar las narices. Estaba teniendo, como había dicho, una semana horrible y lo último que necesitaba era que además de apuntarme con un arma metieran el dedo en una herida del pasado.

— Mira cómo se pica—sonrió ella—. Siempre duele cuando te bajan los humos, ¿eh?

— ¿Podrías limitarte a amenazarme con la pistola? No estoy de humor para esas mierdas...

— Pues has elegido el lugar equivocado para esconderte—la niña miró a su alrededor, incluso se paseó para mirar los cuadros, las esculturas, las fotografías—. Sí que te quieres a ti mismo, tío. Míralo, con Shakespeare...

— Es el conde de Essex. ¿Qué tal si antes de hablar abres un libro de Historia?

— ¡Claro! ¡Un producto fabricado por vosotros y vuestros acólitos para blanquear vuestra imagen! ¡No, gracias!

— ¿Has aprendido esa palabra tú solita o la has tomado de la retórica de esos papanatas y asesinos a los que sigues?

Volvió a apuntarme con el arma y me quedé callado.

— ¡Sé muchas palabras, listo! ¡Voy a la biblioteca todo el tiempo! ¡He leído muchos libros! ¡Así es como aprendí que vosotros, que os hacéis los buenos, habéis hecho cosas horribles en el pasado!

— ¿No acabas de decir que son todo mentiras?—no me resistí a apuntar.

Ella se sonrojó.

— ¡A ver, cada país falsea su propia historia y la de los que le caen mal, pero...!

— Chillar no hará que tengas la razón—pero realmente quería que chillara. Así alguien tarde o temprano la oiría y acudiría en mi auxilio. Estaba arriesgando el cuello, pero si la provocaba un poco más...

— ¡No estoy chillando!—se debió de dar cuenta de que estaba hablando demasiado alto y bajó drásticamente el volumen—. ¿Quieres que te meta una bala entre ceja y ceja? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

— De acuerdo, cálmate. Yo solo lo decía...

— Bien. Porque sé que estás solo.

Se apartó un momento de mí para mirar por la ventana, un poco como si no estuviera muy segura de lo que decía.

— Y una cosa, no somos una panda de asesinos, ¿vale?

— Me estás apuntando con una pistola.

— Pero si colaboras no la usaré.

— Ya. ¿Y Sealand qué os hizo? ¿No dejó que masacrarais a su gente?

No pudo aguantarme la mirada mucho tiempo.

— Todas las revoluciones tienen sus bajas, ¿de acuerdo? No hay nada que pueda hacerse. Nosotros hemos matado a uno de los vuestros, igual que vosotros estáis matando a los nuestros. Hay...que hacer sacrificios por el bien de la humanidad.

— ¿Qué bien sale de matar a unas personas que vivían en una plataforma en el mar sin hacerle daño a nadie?

— ¡Je! Tiene gracia que me vengas ahora con esas. Tú que en India castigabas a los desertores y a los rebeldes a morir atándolos a un cañón y disparando...Los campos de concentración en que metías a la población boer y a los keniatas en África...Las torturas en Aden, no hace mucho...Las hambrunas en Bengala e Irlanda...

— Yo no tomé todas esas decisiones.

— Pero tampoco hiciste nada por pararlo. Te encantaba, ¿verdad? Hacerle eso a los demás. Ver cómo otros mataban por mantener tu poder. Te haría sentir todo un machote, ¿a que sí?

— La gente de Sealand, el propio Sealand, ni siquiera sabían que existíais...

— Pues...¡quizás fue un error, pero...!

— Ya...

— ...¿Y cómo sé que no lo ordenaste tú? Como el asesinato de Kennedy, de Lady Di, el 11-S y todas esas...

— Espero que no lo digas en serio.

— No podemos estar seguros de lo que nos contáis. Sois todos unos mentirosos.

— Pero te crees todo lo malo que oyes, ¿no, Sarah?

Ella dio un bote, sorprendida de que supiera su nombre. Se fijó en la dirección en la que miraban mis ojos, a su muñeca, y descubrió que ahí estaba su nombre, en una pulsera de cuentas cuadradas adornada con detalles plateados y violetas. Rápidamente se la quitó, la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero y me siguió apuntando.

— Te lo advierto...

Volvió a mirar por la ventana. Quienes quiera que fueran sus hermanos se retrasaban notablemente.


	17. Romano III

No había nada que pudiéramos hacer por España salvo mirar cómo se consumía poco a poco y, creédme, no era nada agradable. No es que amara a España con locura, pero verlo así era...

El viaje sirvió al menos para charlar con las ex-colonias del imperio español. Compartimos impresiones sobre lo de ese movimiento, y también algunas confidencias personales. Nicaragua sabía lo que ocurría entre Veneziano y su guardaespaldas. Bueno, en realidad todo el mundo estaba al corriente de todo aquello, pero fue con ella con quien hablé largo y tendido sobre ello en aquellos momentos en que necesitaba una distracción. Me dijo que me sorprendía. Lo que me contó me sorprendió tanto que le propuse que viniera a casa para que hablara con Veneziano.

Aunque tenía asuntos que resolver en casa, Nicaragua cumplió su promesa y vino a vernos a los pocos días. Se la veía demacrada, pero cumplió.

— ¡Nicaragua! ¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí?—la recibió mi hermano con un abrazo.

— Echaba de menos su bonito país y, qué puedo decir, necesitaba relajarme.

Ya solo quedaba deshacerse de la Fanelli. Le dije que no había tomates y que había que comprar más. No estaba entre sus funciones hacer la compra, pero ¿no quería casarse con mi hermano y vivir con él? ¡Pues que se fuera acostumbrando!

— Es una urgencia—le dije mirándola intensamente.

— De acuerdo.

— Pero es que a mí me gustan de una verdulería en concreto.

— Sin problema, querido.

Le señalé una tiendecita que conocía en la otra punta de Roma. Por un momento, al ver su cara, pensé que me mandaría a paseo, pero esa tonta quería estar a bien conmigo de tal forma que obedeció sin rechistar.

— Iré ahora mismo.

Lo tenía todo dispuesto. Nicaragua se encargó de llevarse a Veneziano aparte y yo fingí que tenía que ir al baño, que tenía retortijones. Así Veneziano no haría preguntas.

Había cogido el teléfono móvil de mi hermano y aprovechando que el muy idiota no tenía patrón de desbloqueo ni nada de nada me había hecho una llamada desde él. Descolgué, puse su móvil sobre la mesa del café, lo oculté bajo varias revistas con cuidado de no tapar el micrófono y me encerré en el baño. Allí activé el altavoz de mi móvil.

— ¡He oído que tienes novia!

— ¡Sí! ¡Se llama Carlotta! ¿A que es guapa?

— Sí, sí que lo es.

— Quería pedirle que se casara conmigo en Eurovisión, pero como ya se lo ha dicho Romano se lo pedí directamente y me dijo que sí, y ya lo estamos preparando.

— ¿En serio? Vaya...¡Enhorabuena!

— ¡Gracias! Me presentó a sus padres el pasado octubre, ¡son tan simpáticos! ¡Su padre es revisor en el metro!

— Qué bien. Ajem...Oye, Veneciano, pero ¿tú estás seguro de lo que haces?

— ¡Claro que sí!

— Quiero decir...Sabes que tú eres una nación y ella...Ella es una humana...

— Sí, ya me he dado cuenta, pero eso no importa.

— Bueno, en realidad sí importa. Porque...porque sabes que las personas viven mucho menos que las naciones...

— No siempre es así.

— No, pero la mayoría de las veces sí. Vas a ver cómo se hace viejita y tú sigues igual.

— Así podré cuidar de ella.

— Llegará un día en que...en que muera, Italia.

— ...Sigh...Lo sé...Pero tendremos muchos años de felicidad juntos. Eso es lo que importa, ¿no?

— Pues...

— Carlotta dice que es un buen plan, y si a ella le parece bien...

— Mira, te voy a contar algo: yo una vez me enamoré de un muchacho de mi tierra.

— ¿De Puerto Rico?

— No. De una persona humana.

— ¡Oh! ¡No lo sabía!

— Se llamaba Pedro. Aún conservo un retrato suyo, mira.

— ¡Qué guapo! ¡Y qué bigote más gracioso!

— Sí, es cierto. Pues...Él me quería también. Decía que era el lugar más hermoso de toda la tierra. Pero, verás, todo el mundo se opuso a lo nuestro. Me decían que los humanos solo servían para echar una canita al aire de vez en cuando y ya está.

— ¡Qué feo!

— Eso pensé yo. Me negué a hacerles caso. Yo no quería a Pedro porque fuera guapo, también era muy bueno. Quería pasar mi vida a su lado. Intentamos casarnos, pero la Iglesia no bendijo nuestra unión. Intentamos conseguir la bula papal y nos contestó diciendo que no sería posible porque yo no era ni siquiera humana. Incluso dijeron que era una abominación, porque era como si...bueno, ya sabes cómo eran esos tiempos: aún seguían creyendo que éramos dioses o algo así.

— ¿Y vivisteis en pecado?

— Pues sí. Yo acababa de hacerme independiente y a mis jefes no les gustó que ya estuviera desafiando las convenciones de la época, pero le quería mucho, ¿sabes? Albergamos la esperanza de que con un bebé de los dos pudiéramos presionarlos para que aceptarnos. Si había niño, pensamos, y llevaba sangre de dios...Es decir, había oído hablar a España hablar sobre los problemas que tenía Francia a propósito de mujeres que decían llevar su simiente. Pero las naciones no podemos...

— Es verdad, no se puede...

— No me importó que fallara nuestra idea. Me dolió más no tener algo suyo y mío. Pero vivimos una vida muy feliz juntos.

— Qué bonito.

— Sí...hasta que su carita de niño guapo se la fue comiendo el tiempo. No me importaba que se convirtiera en un viejo, pero yo seguía joven y dinámica y a él le costaba más y más seguirme el ritmo. Su carácter también cambió un poco. Es inevitable cuando tu cuerpo se va consumiendo. Al final, en 1879, murió. Yo estaba con él, tomándolo de la mano. ¿Sabes qué fue lo último que dijo? ..."Adelita, guapa"...

— No llores, Nicaragua. ¿No te alegra haberlo conocido, a pesar de todo?

— Sí y no, Italia.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Creía que le querías mucho.

— Sí, pero ha pasado ciento cuarenta y un años de eso y aún sufro al recordarlo como el último día. Nosotros no tenemos el consuelo que tienen los humanos de que llegue el día en que partiremos y los volvamos a ver en otro lugar. O...tendremos que esperar demasiado a que eso ocurra, y para entonces...Si no fuera por este retrato, se me habría olvidado hace tiempo cómo era su cara. Adquirí una fama de sentimental y voluble que aún no me he podido quitar de encima por unos pocos años de felicidad...¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

— ...Creo que sí.

— ...

— Pero yo sigo queriéndola mucho y me voy a casar con ella aunque me tenga que enfrentar al Papa y todo el mundo me odie. Si no podemos tener niños, los adoptaremos. Aunque no tengan mi sangre, eso no me importa. Seré un buen papá y les contaré historias. Cuando mi esposa se haga viejita lo haré todo por ella para que sus últimos años sean los más buenos. Y cuando muera...lloraré...sí, lloraré mucho, pero ahora no es como en el siglo XIX: hay cámaras y vídeos y boomerangs. No me olvidaré de su voz ni de su cara. Y los hijitos que adoptemos se harán mayores, y tendrán sus hijos, y esos hijos tendrán sus hijos, y ellos siempre me van a tener a mí, y yo estaré muy contento porque podré conocerlos a todos y les contaré cosas que pasaron mucho antes de que nacieran.

Me tapé la cara con una mano, haciendo un esfuerzo por no soltar ninguna exclamación.

— ...Veo que estás muy decidido...

— Sí que lo estoy.

— ...En ese caso me da igual lo que la gente piense. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

— Gracias, Nicaragua. Eres una buena amiga.

Colgué. Era hora de asumir la realidad. La quería. La quería de verdad. Y yo no podía convencerlo de ninguna manera de que era mala idea.

¿Y si probaba a desalentar a la Fanelli, mostrarle el lado feo de...? Urgh, no, qué tontería. Ella nos amaba. Lo sabía todo de nosotros. Las partes más bonitas y las más feas, hasta lo más insignificante. Y le daba igual. Veneziano era un encanto y lo adoraba.

Debía aceptarlo. Eran una pareja contra viento y marea.

...Y una _merda_. No iba a aceptarlo nunca.

Aquella derrota solo hizo que mi carácter se agriara. España se estaba muriendo, Veneciano iba a cometer un error y encima el movimiento se iba extendiendo como un cáncer. No pude evitar hacer algunas estupideces. Eso lo reconozco.


	18. México

Si hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar...

Todo parecía ir bien. Es decir, las cosas hacía tiempo que no estaban bien entre nosotros, pero en vista de que el movimiento One World Nation se estaba extendiendo nuestros jefes hicieron un esfuerzo por limar asperezas y crear una red de apoyo. En aquella ocasión América incluso se portó como un caballero, enseñándome la Casa Blanca por dentro.

Entonces vino la primera interrupción.

Se trataba de un humano, pero no un humano cualquiera. Por eso los guardas del edificio le permitieron que se acercara a América. Incluso le ayudaron. Era un anciano que vestía un uniforme de color verde oliva con un gorro conjuntado.

— Señor América...

Para no obligarlo a caminar hacia nosotros, América fue a su encuentro.

— Buenas tardes.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de aquel señor tan mayor.

— Hay que ver cómo son las cosas...—dijo—, cuando me alisté en el ejército allá por el 41 tenía dieciséis años. Ahora yo soy un viejo pellejo y usted sigue igual de joven que por aquel entonces.

— Oh, no diga eso, lo lleva estupendamente.

El anciano rió mostrando una dentadura postiza.

— Solo quería acercarme para decirle que yo no me trago todas esas tonterías sobre empezar de nuevo. Somos muchos los que hemos luchado por el mundo que tenemos hoy. No es perfecto, pero es mejor que cualquier utopía. Mientras aún tenga un soplo de aire en mis pulmones, lo bendeciré. Ha sido mi patria, la de mis padres, la de mis abuelos y los que estaban antes de ellos. La de mis hijos y la de mis nietos. No hay lugar en el mundo mejor que éste. Dios lo guarde.

Hay algo especial en los veteranos. Sobre todo los que lucharon en aquella horrible guerra. Había tanto que perder que supongo que se creó un vínculo muy especial. Y era bien sabido que América adoraba a sus hombres. No faltó a los funerales de cada uno de ellos cuando, ya en casa, fueron falleciendo por causas naturales. Las palabras de aquel hombre, en esos momentos en que muchas eran las voces que lo acusaban de imperialista y de cometer abusos en territorio extranjero, lo tocaron muy profundamente.

El veterano le hizo el saludo militar y América, orgulloso, se lo devolvió.

En ese momento me pareció una anécdota bonita, como a los periódicos y las redes sociales que recogieron la noticia. No sabía que la visita de aquel hombre sería decisivo para las medidas que América tomaría después.

— ¿Cómo se llama, señor?

— Alfred McFarland, señor América.

— ¡Je! Señor McFarland, le prometo que haré lo que pueda por usted, sus hijos y sus nietos.

— Usted ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros. Es hora de que nosotros hagamos por usted.

Ahí acabó la breve entrevista. El personal de la Casa Blanca condujo al veterano a la salida y América se quedó pensativo durante un rato antes de recordar que yo me encontraba allí.

— ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

— De que creo que ya va siendo hora de que te dejes de pendejadas y, si no vamos a llevarnos bien, al menos dejaremos de molestarnos.

— Oh, venga, México, es solo un murito de nada...

Eso fue todo lo que hablamos antes de que nos interrumpieran de nuevo.

— Se-Señor América...—se le acercó un guardaespaldas.

Se abrió la puerta del pasillo y vimos qué era lo que había visto que lo había intimidado tanto. Se sintió como si una ventisca helada hubiera entrado por la puerta y hubiera congelado la Casa Blanca. Lo cual es muy acertado, porque se trataba de Rusia.

Sacaba una cabeza al miembro más alto del personal. Parecía un gigante. Miraba a todos con los que se cruzaba con un gesto aparentemente inocente pero altivo. Y es que si hay algo que le gusta a Rusia es intimidar. Caminaba con las manos metidas en su abrigo azul oscuro. Como siempre, llevaba esa bufanda suya alrededor del cuello.

Rusia destacaba por su imponente aspecto, pero China también estaba allí y atraía muchas miradas a pesar de que era mucho más discreto. Al igual que Rusia, se había puesto un uniforme oscuro tan cuidado que daba a entender que esta no era una visita informal. En aquellos tiempos en que él y Estados Unidos habían tenido roces debido a injerencias políticas, rivalidades tecnológicas y disputas comerciales, su presencia no anunciada en territorio estadounidense resultaba realmente inquietante.

Miré a América y lo vi con las cejas alzadas. Sorprendido, sin duda, pero sin alterarse.

— América. México—nos saludó China, dirigiéndonos una mirada.

— Rusia. China. México. América. Bien, nos sabemos nuestros nombres—dijo América—. Ahora decidme por qué nadie me avisó de que vendríais.

— Digamos que es una visita sorpresa—sonrió Rusia.

— Vuestras visitas sorpresa suelen acabar a tiros...Mi jefe está reunido con el de México.

— Venimos a verte a ti.

— Tendréis que esperar. México se tomó la molestia de concertar nuestra entrevista hace semanas para hablar conmigo.

— México ya se iba—noté que Rusia me miraba fijamente, atravesando mi cerebro con esos ojos violetas suyos. A pesar de que su voz era suave, sus intenciones estaban claras—. ¿Verdad, México?

Yo vengo de un lugar caliente, ¿y qué hace el calor al hielo? A mí ese chingón no me iba a echar de ninguna parte.

— Me iré—le dije, sosteniéndole la mirada—cuando haya terminado.

Rusia siguió sonriendo, pero no como antes. Si hubiéramos estado solos los dos estoy seguro de que me habría despellejado.

— Eso lo tendré que decidir yo—dijo América en mi defensa—. ¿Podéis decirme al menos de qué se trata?

— De seguridad mundial. De eso se trata—contestó China.

Seguridad mundial. Aquello debió de estimular la imaginación de América.

— ...¿Es por el One World Nation Movement?

— Por supuesto.

— ¿Y por qué México no puede estar aquí?

— Porque veníamos a verte a ti—China me miró—. No te ofendas, aru.

— Ya. Comprendo. Vienen a ver a la potencia mundial.

De nuevo Rusia me miraba con esa sonrisa que me invitaba a largarme con viento fresco y ahora China también me miraba con insistencia. Suspiré.

— Está bien. Ya hablaremos cuando hayas resuelto lo que...tengas que hablar con ellos.

— Hasta luego, México—se despidió de mí Rusia con voz de niño bueno, y yo quise golpearlo en la nariz.

América no hizo intención de detenerme mientras me iba. Al instante condujo a sus dos incómodos invitados a una sala contigua y dio instrucciones a sus guardas de dejarlo tranquilo y dar largas a los presidentes si preguntaban por él. Lo oí. Quise acercarme y escuchar, pero esos matones no me habrían dejado acercarme. Solo me quedó vagar por la Casa Blanca hasta que mi presidente terminó de tratar con el de América y nos fuimos juntos.

A día de hoy no sé qué palabras exactas se hablaron en esa sala, pero el resultado fue pronto público. Los periódicos de todo el mundo pronto recogieron imágenes de las tres mayores potencias mundiales reunidas juntas. Las viejas rencillas, los conflictos, las habladurías, todo parecía haber quedado atrás. Sus gobiernos recibieron orden directa de favorecer la comunicación entre sus respectivos ejércitos.

Ese fue el nacimiento del Triunvirato, ante mis propias narices.

Recuerdo ese día y creo que esos dos tentaron a América con la promesa de hacer lo que más le gustaba: ser la policía del mundo. La visita del veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial había ablandado su corazón, lo había convencido de que era hora de hacer lo que fuera necesario para defender a la gente y a sí mismos de aquella amenaza. Seguramente usaron esa excusa, la de la defensa, para atraerlo a su bando.

Pero en ese momento simplemente nos parecía que se habían agrupado por miedo, para actuar en caso de que fuera necesario.

Aún no sabía que yo sería la primera víctima de sus abusos.


	19. Suazilandia

**_Dancing with flames_ (Greg Dombrowski)**

* * *

Creímos que no nos afectaría. Éramos demasiado idiotas como para pensar que el asunto del One World Nation Movement era algo que atañía solo a las naciones europeas, americanas y algunas naciones asiáticas. No se nos habría ocurrido ni en un millón de años que también hubiera revolucionarios en nuestro continente. Reaccionamos, en definitiva, demasiado tarde.

Entonces aparecieron ellos, en mitad de la noche.

No hicieron ruido. De alguna forma me desperté. Cuando miré por la ventana, vi una luz fantasmagórica. De cientos de antorchas que iluminaban el camino de camino a la residencia de la familia real.

Salí corriendo con lo puesto. Debía avisarlos. De aquello no podía derivar nada bueno en absoluto. Me recorría un sudor tan frío por el cuerpo...aún lo recuerdo y me echo a temblar como un cachorrito.

Salí a la calle. El silencio se había roto por los gritos. Esos gritos que aún me perseguían.

Las antorchas no solo servían para ver por dónde iban. Era una forma de asegurarse de que la familia real salía del edificio.

(...)

¿Y qué podía hacer yo?

(...)

Sí. Es cierto. Un instante de dolor, pero las quemaduras se recuperarían al poco tiempo. Podría haberlos sacado y haberlos puesto a salvo. Pero eran tantos...No habría podido hacer nada...No habría podido ayudarlos a escapar ni aunque hubiera querido.

Solo pude mirar cómo esperaban. Y no tardaron en verlos salir.

...Aún me hiela la sangre el recordar cómo chillaban las esposas del rey cuando, una a una, las agarraban como si fueran animales y las arrastraban lejos de sus hijos. Todos aquellos niños abandonados a su suerte entre las llamas, arrebatados de los brazos de sus madres...

Por fin salió aquel a quien iban buscando y su recibimiento fue una lluvia de pedradas, patadas y puñetazos. No sé cómo consiguió sobrevivir a todo eso. Aunque no me extraña que quedara mal. Había mucha rabia acumulada. No era nada popular. Era un monarca absolutista y cualquier intento de democratización, de sindicalización, era sofocado duramente. Decían esos brutos que solo le daban lo que merecía.

No me gusta decirlo, pero me quedé tan sobrecogido que dejé que hicieran conmigo lo que quisieran también...


	20. Alemania I

Ulrich me miró de reojo con una sonrisa.

— Puede ponerlo si quiere.

Lo miré con un ligero rubor.

— Oh, pero...

— Está usted pasando por un momento muy delicado. Son estos pequeños momentos los que mantienen nuestra cordura.

— ...Gracias, Ulrich.

De modo que encendí el reproductor de música del coche y comenzó a sonar la canción que llevaba tiempo queriendo escuchar.

_Du, du hast / __Du hast mich_

Me da un poco de vergüenza reconocer que siento gran afición por este grupo y el género en general. Ha habido quien me ha dicho que no me "pega" en absoluto. Y quienes dicen que mi lengua es perfecta para esto. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ser yo mismo...Desde que empezó la revolución iba de reunión en reunión, de preocupación en preocupación. Había días en que solo deseaba quedarme en la cama durante días, y no podía ni siquiera permitirme un simple sueño de seis o siete horas. No había más que noticias preocupantes, mirara donde mirara. Primero el secuestro de la pequeña Liechtenstein, luego el horrible asesinato de la gente de Sealand, que resultó en la muerte de la nación, las revueltas que se extendían por todos los países, por todos los continentes, Austria y Suiza que habían sido descubiertos violando los derechos del único detenido por el secuestro de Liechtenstein, y para colmo se estaba hablando de una movilización de los ejércitos de China, Rusia y América que habían acordado en secreto.

No eran días para tener indulgencias con uno mismo. Hacía tanto tiempo que no hablaba con nadie sobre algo que no fuera violencia y destrucción...

_Du hast mich gefragt / Und ich hab nichts gesagt_

— Cuando era joven solía ir a los conciertos de estos tipos—sonrió Ulrich.

— Quizás pueda conseguirte un autógrafo—le dije yo.

— Es usted demasiado bueno, señor Alemania.

Sonreí.

Por desgracia, la sonrisa apenas duró unos segundos antes de que el impacto nos la borrara al instante.

No puedo decir mucho acerca de esos momentos porque todo se volvió muy confuso, así que pasaré al momento en que me di cuenta de que el coche en el que viajábamos estaba destrozado y Ulrich y yo estábamos sangrando.

— ¡Ulrich!—lo llamé.

No se movía. A duras penas conseguí desprenderme del cinturón de seguridad y traté de averiguar si seguía con vida. Tenía cristales clavados en la cara. Yo notaba que también me atravesaban el cuerpo, pero sobreviviría.

— Estoy bien, señor Alemania...—jadeó—. Llam...

No pudo continuar porque un brazo que atravesó la ventanilla rota rodeó su cuello y apretó. Yo también sentí que alguien tiraba violentamente de mí.

Me sacaron a la fuerza del coche, ensangrentado y con un oído pitándome. Pero tenía la vista perfectamente. Así pude ver que se trataba de un grupo de cinco personas de diferentes complexiones. No podía decir nada más porque la mayoría iban tapados con capuchas, balaclavas y máscaras. Solo había unos pocos valientes que actuaron a cara descubierta. Uno de ellos era una mujer de unos cuarenta años con el pelo corto que se acercó a mí tanto que podía oler en su aliento que había estado tomando una bebida fuerte hacía poco.

— ¡Los judíos ni olvidamos ni perdonamos, perro!

Me escupió en un ojo.

— ¡Ulrich!

Ellos se rieron, interpretándolo como un signo de debilidad, cuando en realidad solo quería saber si estaba bien. Él no me respondió. Para neutralizarlo, habían utilizado la técnica del mataleón. Pero el salvaje que lo practicó se pasó de la raya y terminó por cortarle la entrada de oxígeno durante demasiado tiempo. Ulrich falleció allí mismo, en los amasijos del coche. Era un buen hombre, joven, con toda la vida por delante. No se merecía una muerte así.

— Eh, eh, mirad—uno de los encapuchados, que llevaba puesta una careta del Pato Donald, se acercó para tocarme la cara—. Hostia, tú, qué fuerte, se le está cerrando la herida...

La mujer me miró.

— ¿Duele cuando hago esto?—preguntó.

Y presionó con su dedo el enorme pedazo de cristal que se había incrustado en mi cuello.

Solté un gruñido de dolor. Ella sonrió.

— Asqueroso pedazo de mierda, me alegro de que así sea.

— Bien, puede que no puedan morir, pero si sienten dolor, yo ya me doy por satisfecho—dijo otro tipo que tenía la cabeza cubierta por una capucha y una braga de estilo militar.

— Chicos, chicos, ¿qué dijimos? Que no nos meteríamos en el terreno pantanoso de lo personal—intervino una cuarta persona.

El caso es que conocía esa voz...

— Es fácil para ti no meterte en lo personal, a ti este hijo de puta no te mató a ningún familiar—le dijo la mujer.

— Sí, un angelito no es, desde luego. Pero recordad que no lo digo yo, que son órdenes de arriba.

— Bueno. Pues que alguien lo agarre. Yo no pienso ni tocarlo.

Se ofreció el tipo con la careta del Pato Donald. Noté su respiración excitada debajo de la careta y cómo me manoseaba.

— Joder, nunca antes había tocado a una nación...Huele a...—ese apestoso prácticamente me puso la nariz encima y aspiró con fuerza—. Huele a castañas.

— Macho, estás enfermo, de verdad—le dijo alguien.

— Aprovecha, que dentro de poco éste desaparecerá como un pedo en el viento.

Había algo en esa voz que...

Fue entonces cuando su dueño se acercó a mí y me miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Espero que no tuvieras planes para esta noche, rubiales.

Conocía esa sonrisa, al igual que esos ojos rojos y ese pelo blanco.

Delante de mí se encontraba mi hermano Prusia.


	21. Canadá III

— Déjeme que me regodee en esta imagen mental, señor Canadá: ahí está usted, vestido de paisano, entre docenas de personas que querían eliminarlo a usted y a los de su clase, con el cuerpo a rebosar de micrófonos y cámaras.

— Sí, es una locura, ¿verdad? Estaba muerto de miedo, pero tenía que fingir que realmente creía en lo que estaban haciendo.

— Acudió a varias reuniones haciéndose pasar por un universitario de veintitrés años llamado Jim Carrey.

— Sí, y fue horroroso lo que decían. Salieron a colación todos nuestros errores del pasado: la esclavitud, el Holocausto, las guerras mundiales, el Apartheid, las guerras religiosas...Dijeron que en tantos miles de años de vida no habíamos aprendido nada, que éramos marionetas del poder, que despilfarrábamos millones de las arcas públicas en caprichos y fiestas. No solo hablaron mal de nosotros: también atacaban toda idea de raza, género, religión, nacionalismo...Todo lo que provocaba diferencias entre la gente. El objetivo del One World Nation Movement era eliminar todo aquello que provocaba enfrentamientos y crear una sociedad en la que todos serían iguales.

— Suena tan bien sobre el papel que no es de extrañar que ganaran adeptos tan rápido.

— Sí...Suerte que, al contrario que en otros casos del pasado, hubieran mostrado su verdadera cara pronto, ¿no?

— Como con la masacre de Sealand.

— Y otras muchas atrocidades que cometieron en nombre de la igualdad.

— Pero dice que, con todo, no fue capaz de odiarlos.

— Me convertí en un asiduo y se podría decir que me había hecho amigo de Youssef. Estaba con él todo el rato, lo seguía a todas partes. No hizo falta que el Servicio Secreto me dijera quién era porque él mismo me contó su historia, charlando, tomando café. Nació en Siria. Se tuvo que marchar a causa de la guerra. Llegó con su familia a Italia en barco. El plan era empezar de cero en Noruega, pero los mandaron a un centro de acogida temporal horrible antes de decirles que no les concedían el asilo y los echaron a la calle, sin papeles y sin posibilidad de entrar a ningún otro sitio. Así fue como se radicalizó, por así decirlo. Vino a América de forma ilegal para tener una oportunidad de trabajar y aquí conoció el movimiento. También conocí a Anaïs, Uri y Walter. Uri y Walter eran estadounidenses, Anaïs cubana, y había pasado por algo similar que Youssef. Venía de Cuba y tuvo que cruzar el mar en balsa para huir del régimen de Castro. Soñaba con un mundo en el que solo habría un líder mundial, elegido democráticamente. Así podría regresar a su amada Trinidad. Pensaba...pensaba que si para conseguirlo había que sacrificar a su nación, lo haría. "Tampoco había hecho nada para impedir que sus hijos se fueran", solía decir.

— Tengo entendido que usted tiene buenas relaciones con Cuba.

— Sí, y sé que eso no es cierto, a él le importa mucho su gente...Pero, claro, eso no podía decírselo...

— Es decir, el movimiento estaba formado por gente que estaba desencantada con vosotros, cada uno con sus dramas: refugiados, veteranos de guerra...

— Bueno, también había personas que habían tenido una buena vida y simplemente les sedujo la idea de acabar con el sistema. Así era Ughetti.

— Veo que a día de hoy ese nombre basta para hacerlo temblar.

— No le habría gustado conocerla, se lo aseguro, Phil...

— ¿Cuándo tuvo la desgracia de conocerla?

— Creo que fue después de lo de Groenlandia. Por aquel entonces estaba simplemente tratando de convertirme en uno más, hacer que me incluyeran en sus planes. Al ser novato y algo tímido, no confiaban mucho en mí, pero me iba grajeando pequeñas amistades. Este grupo que he mencionado...pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con mis jefes y las otras naciones. Aunque sobre todo hablábamos de ese mundo soñado, también quedábamos y charlábamos sobre...un poco todo. Je, fue un tanto gracioso que tuviera que sacar mis "vivencias" de las películas que había visto porque la verdad era demasiado chocante. No, por aquel entonces mi problema no era Ughetti, sino Greszczyszyn.

» Apareció un día por la puerta con una sonrisa tan radiante que no parecía ni él mismo. Recuerdo que Walter me dijo al oído que caminaba como si hubiera, uhm, hecho el amor, y yo me reí. Entonces Greszczyszyn dijo: "¡Chicos, servíos una cerveza, que por fin tenemos algo que celebrar! ¡Groenlandia ha muerto!". Y a mí se me quitaron las ganas de reír.


	22. Dinamarca

**_Curious feeling of falling_ (Thomas Newman)**

* * *

No hacía más que pensar en las estadísticas. Una y otra vez, las repasaba. Casi como para asegurarme de que no era una alucinación mía, de que de verdad la gente había dicho eso. Contrasté numerosas fuentes. Y sí. Yo había sido elegido el país más feliz del mundo.

Así que, ¿por qué me estaba pasando esto a mí?

No podía salir de casa. Un dolor intenso se me había quedado en el pecho, peor que una neumonía, que todo lo que había experimentado hasta entonces. Era la señal de que había algo dentro que me estaba matando.

Yo, la nación con la población más feliz del mundo, me estaba muriendo.

Margrethe quiso que guardara reposo, que estuviera tranquilo, pero ¿cómo iba a estar tranquilo teniendo dentro...? Miré las noticias, desesperado por saber. Me llegué a enfadar con mi reina, porque no entendía por qué me ocultaba algo tan importante.

No tardé en descubrirlo. Todas las naciones del Norte estábamos amenazadas. Nosotros, que liderábamos las listas mundiales en materia de educación, satisfacción de los ciudadanos, igualdad y todo eso, también teníamos una diana en la espalda.

Recuerdo un trozo de una encuesta que hicieron por la calle en una cadena nacional. "Dinamarca es considerada una buena nación, ¿por qué debería desaparecer?" La respuesta de un joven con camiseta de Los Ramones la recordaré mientras viva:

— Es verdad que aquí se vive bien, pero el resto del mundo no tiene tanta suerte y ha llegado la hora de acabar con los privilegios.

Moriríamos por privilegiados. Si el mero hecho de respirar no hubiera sido doloroso para mí, me habría carcajeado con ganas.

Nos iban a sacrificar por el bien común. Ya había visto eso suficientes veces como para sentir pánico.

Y yo que había pensado al principio que lo que buscaban era tan tonto e ingenuo que nadie se lo tragaría...

No puedo decir nada malo acerca de la gente que estuvo a mi lado. Fueron todos muy buenos conmigo. Margrethe dejó de lado muchos compromisos por quedarse junto a mí. Sé que Frederik y Joachim hicieron todo lo que estuvo en su mano por solucionar esta situación.

Pero ¿y qué iban a hacer? Estamos hablando de las mentes de las personas. Uno no puede legislar sobre eso. El Triunvirato trató de sacarles las ideas de la cabeza a la fuerza y solo consiguieron empeorar la situación.

No parecía que hubiera nada que hacer salvo esperar.

Esperar fue lo que hice y, créeme cuando te digo, amigo, que no es algo agradable. Esperar a morirse. A que te maten, más bien. Y lo peor de todo es que quien tiene el absoluto poder de decidir si vives o mueres son las mismas personas que te han creado. En esos días se sentía como si te hubieran moldeado y un buen día, después de haberlo dado todo por ellos, ellos simplemente se cansan, dicen que eres malo y te eliminan como si fueras una basura. A día de hoy hay países que sienten una especie de amor-odio por sus ciudadanos después de la forma en que los trataron. Y debo enfatizar lo de amor porque no he conocido a ninguna nación maltratada por su propio pueblo que no los ame con locura. Lituania puede decir mucho acerca de eso.

El peor de esos días fue el veinte de diciembre, cuando un grupo destrozó a martillazos la escultura de la Sirenita en Copenhague. Lo había sentido mucho antes de verlo en el noticiario. Fue un grupo formado por tres chavales que actuaron cubiertos con un pasamontañas. Los detuvieron horas más tarde. Se suponía que tenía que aliviarme que la gran mayoría de la gente reaccionara con indignación ante la destrucción de nuestro icono, pero era tan poco el alivio...

Fue entonces cuando llamaron a la puerta. Fue mi guardaespaldas, Helle, quien abrió. En esos días estaba muy paranoica.

Pero reconoció a quien había venido a verme y lo dejó pasar.

— Dan...

Solo había una persona en el mundo que me llamara así.

...

Perdón. Es que pienso en el pequeñajo, en cómo entró, en lo que le pasó y...

Era Groenlandia. Estaba...le pasaba algo. Era evidente. Nada más verlo me levanté de la cama como si me hubieran puesto un muelle en el culo. Se habría caído al suelo de no ser por la ayuda de quienes estaban presentes. Yo corrí a sostenerlo. Estaba frío, como siempre. Él siempre estaba frío, especialmente su naricita, que tenía roja...

_Sniff_...Lo siento...

No sabía qué había venido a hacer a mi casa. ¿Se habría enterado de que estaba mal? ¿Había ido a buscar ayuda?

Yo creo que sabía que su final estaba cerca, y por eso vino a mí. No para que tratara de arreglarlo, sino para despedirse. Eso supongo.

Me miró. Aunque le costaba hablar, tenía pánico en los ojos. No dejé de mirarlos mientras su carne se consumía.

Oí chillar a mis amigos. Yo sentí que mi corazón se paraba.

Groenlandia comenzó a pesar menos, menos y menos en mis brazos, hasta que al final lo que quedaba de él, nada más que un montón de polvo, cayó sobre la alfombra y yo me encontraba con su ropa en las manos.

Joachim se tuvo que sentar en la cama. Alguien abrió a toda prisa las ventanas del dormitorio. Yo solo sé que me quedé ahí quieto, llorando y balbuceando, con la ropa en las manos, hasta que Finlandia, Suecia, Noruega e Islandia aparecieron por la puerta. Intentaron quitármela de las manos y yo le solté un bofetón a quien lo intentó. Luego me encontré en los brazos de alguien, no sé de quién, y lloré. Esa noche no hice más que llorar. Mis colegas del norte lloraron conmigo.

Groenlandia era pequeño y joven. Por lo que supe más tarde, estaba tan aislado de todo y todos que ni siquiera se había enterado de lo del One World Nation Movement. Es decir, murió sin saber por qué.

Él no había hecho nada malo nunca, eso lo puedo jurar.

Había tenido algún rifirrafe con América por él, porque quería llevárselo a su casa. Pero en aquellos momentos deseé con toda mi alma que tomara sus tanques, sus aviones, sus drones, sus destructores y sus hombres y aniquilara por completo a aquella gente. Me arrepiento mucho de haber pensado en ello, pero si hubierais conocido a Groenlandia a vosotros también os habría dado rabia lo que le pasó.


	23. Austria IV

Groenlandia había muerto. Lo vimos en las portadas de los periódicos de la gasolinera en la que paramos. Nos sentamos en una mesa de la cafetería y permanecimos ahí un buen rato, sin hablar, sin comer lo que acabábamos de comprar, cubriéndonos las caras con las manos. El movimiento había conseguido dos bajas y ésta representaba una amenaza seria para nosotros, porque significaba que aquellas ideas habían calado profundamente en todos los continentes y se habían expandido lo suficiente. Fue uno de los ratos más desagradables de toda mi vida.

— Las pequeñas naciones están cayendo primero...Joder...—murmuró Suiza, y apartó de sí el bocadillo que había cogido, como si solamente ver comida lo asqueara—. Liechtenstein...Tengo fe en que aún siga viva, pero...

— Estoy seguro de que así es.

— Solo lo dices por animarme, o para que me calle, pero gracias.

Di un trago a mi botella de agua antes de inclinarme un poco hacia él.

— Ese hombre nos lleva siguiendo desde hace tiempo.

Había un tipo con coleta larga y barba en la sección de revistas. Fingía hojear algunos ejemplares, pero yo lo había pillado lanzándonos miradas furtivas.

— Estoy seguro de haber visto su coche cerca del nuestro por la carretera.

Suiza miró discretamente al tipo en cuestión. Le vi echar mano a su pistola por debajo de la mesa.

— No es conveniente llamar la atención—le dije.

— Podría ser del movimiento—susurró él.

— Sin duda. Me pregunto si Grenwood habrá contactado con sus colegas desde la cárcel.

— Si es así, hay que irse cagando leches.

— Incluso sin él, deberíamos. Mi jefe me ha llamado para amenazarme. O vuelvo a casa ya o me lleva él de los pelos. Lo conozco y sé que cumplirá su amenaza.

— Ya, el mío también, pero no le he hecho caso y supongo que tú tampoco lo harás. ¿No?

— Por supuesto. Pero ya son demasiados los que nos siguen los pasos.

— En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

— En realidad sí. He estado meditando sobre ello. Es un poco arriesgado, pero...

— No importa. Es lo único que tenemos ahora mismo.

Me incliné sobre él para susurrarle mi plan al oído. Cuando finalicé, lo vi mirarme como si me hubiera vuelto loco, pero, después de pensárselo un poco, pareció habérsele encendido la bombilla, como dicen hoy en día.

— Adelante.

Necesitábamos unas cuantas cosas, así que nos acercamos a un pequeño centro comercial que había en el límite del pueblo. Como sospechaba, aquel Toyota negro nos siguió y paró cerca de nuestra plaza en el aparcamiento. Su dueño, el hombre de la coleta, también parecía necesitar algo de la segunda planta. Nos dividimos. Suiza fue a buscar unas cosas y yo fui a la tienda de moda. El hombre me siguió a mí, lo vi cerca de donde yo estaba. Por si se le ocurría abordarme, me acerqué a todo miembro del personal que me encontré para hacerles las preguntas más tontas que se me ocurrieron y después de pagar, cuando salí, fingí que hablaba por el móvil. Me reencontré con Suiza en la planta baja y nos dispusimos a irnos.

Bajamos las escaleras mecánicas hacia el aparcamiento.

— ¿Lo tienes todo?

— Sí—contestó Suiza.

Y de inmediato comenzó a toser. Con eso atrajo la atención del tipo de la coleta, que se nos quedó mirando.

— Ya verás como Liechtenstein está bien—le murmuré a Suiza, solo para que él nos viera hablar con preocupación.

— Gracias, Austria—respondió él, fingiendo que le faltaba el aire.

Volvimos a subir, en dirección a los aseos. El hombre nos siguió.

Yo hice como que me fallaban las piernas.

— Espero que me hayas comprado algo decente—me dijo Suiza en voz baja, fingiendo una enorme preocupación.

— Más decente que lo que llevas ahora es seguro—le contesté.

La fortuna quiso que una mujer que promocionaba una compañía telefónica abordase a nuestro perseguidor y lo distrayese. Nosotros aprovechamos para escabullirnos rápido hacia el lavabo.

No puedo decir qué pasó cuando el hombre por fin se libró de aquella azafata tan insistente y nos dio alcance. Para entonces, nosotros estábamos saliendo del centro comercial a pie, dejando en el aparcamiento mi coche. Al cabo de unas horas, después de pasarnos un rato haciendo autoestop, un camionero se ofreció para llevarnos a Rostock.

— Muchas gracias por llevarnos, señor—le dije yo. Había dejado mis gafas atrás (lo cual no era realmente una pérdida, pues no las necesitaba para ver, sino para que mi cara no pareciera tan simplona). Me había peinado hacia un lado y cambiado mi ropa decente por algo más moderno: unos simples tejanos, zapatillas y una camiseta blanca con un buen abrigo gris oscuro.

— No hay de qué, chavales—contestó el conductor, un alemán de lo más amable, con bigote poblado y barriga prominente.

El conductor llevaba puesta la radio en las noticias, y durante el trayecto hablaron de un macabro descubrimiento.

«Acabamos de saber que han aparecido en un centro comercial de Alemania los restos mortales de la Confederación de Suiza y la República de Austria. Al parecer, ambas naciones se encontraban en el país después de haber hecho una visita muy inoportuna al único detenido por el secuestro del Principado de Liechtenstein, en una cárcel de máxima seguridad de Francia. Las cámaras del centro comercial y algunos testigos vieron a las naciones sintiendo una incomodidad repentina cuando se encontraban camino del aparcamiento y fueron aprisa al baño. Un padre y su hijo que entraron posteriormente encontraron las ropas y los objetos personales de ambas naciones tiradas en el suelo, envueltas en polvo. Este suceso ha caído como un jarro de agua fría en todo el mundo, especialmente Europa.»

El conductor, que nos mencionó que le llamaban Mickey, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza.

— No me lo puedo creer...Suiza y Austria...Y yo que creía que las cosas no podían ir a peor...

Lancé una mirada discreta a Suiza. Él se había rasurado los lados de su cabellera con un cuchillo que llevaba encima para adoptar un peinado de esos horribles para mi gusto que se hacían mucho los jóvenes entonces, con un moño. Se había deshecho de su boina y se había puesto pantalones vaqueros, una camisa roja a cuadros y un anorak.

— Esto se está yendo a la mierda—se lamentó el conductor.

— Dicen que todo esto es para mejor—comenté, en un intento por actuar con naturalidad.

— Ya, y una porra. ¿De verdad crees que matando a las naciones el mundo será mejor, muchacho?

— Lo cierto es que no. Pero es lo que dicen.

— Sí...Mira, chico, yo nací en los sesenta, pero mis padres vivieron el nazismo y me contaban cosas que te pondrían los pelos de punta. Las cosas que la gente hizo en nombre de un mundo mejor. Lo que están haciendo no tiene nombre. Bueno, sí, tiene uno: porquería. Asesinato. Ya son dos. Austria y Suiza...Eran buenos tipos. He leído acerca de ellos. Austria era un mecenas de las artes de su tierra. No había estreno al que él no asistiera. Y se encargaba de que los novatillos con talento tuvieran una oportunidad. Y Suiza, al fin y al cabo, fue el país en el que nació la Cruz Roja, y el otro día oí que donó buena parte de su patrimonio a esa y otras organizaciones. En realidad, por lo que sé, casi todas las naciones hacen obras así. Y en los tiempos en los que estamos, en que hay tanto político corrupto y el dinero solo se gasta en tonterías, gente que de verdad se preocupa por el pueblo hace falta. Yo creo en las naciones. Creo que de verdad aman a su gente y son buenos. Y esos del _Wanwol Mufment_ o como se llamen los están matando. Yo no quiero que mi nación desaparezca. Cometió errores, sí, pero como todos. Nosotros mismos cometemos errores. Yo el otro día le pegué una patada a mi perro porque me mordisqueó la zapatilla y no estaba de humor. Pero para eso está el perdón. Yo perdono a mi nación y quiero verlo feliz. Representa todo eso que nos hace únicos a los que vivimos en este trocito de tierra, nuestra historia, nuestras costumbres. No quiero un mundo globalizado, en el que todos se parezcan a todos. Sería muy aburrido y, francamente, no me suena nada bien...Hay tantos que se han aprovechado de la idea de que todos seamos iguales...Supongo que pensaréis que soy un antiguo...

— No, señor, en absoluto—dijo Suiza con voz suave.

— Así que, a Rostock...

— Sí.

— Os gustará. Si tenéis tiempo, coged un ferry a Dinamarca. Está a buen precio y os lleva a un lugar que está muy bien. Tenemos unas cuantas horas de camino, así que si queréis dormir, decídmelo y quitaré la radio. También tengo algunos refrescos por ahí, por si tenéis sed.


	24. Liechtenstein III

**_Demise of a nation_ (Greg Dombrowski)**

* * *

**Jueves, 6 de marzo**

Durante los muchos años de vida de China, los diferentes cambios de régimen significaron problemas. Cada nuevo dirigente trató de eliminar todo rastro de su predecesor, incluyendo a la propia nación que estaba a su cargo. Así, China probó los diferentes métodos de ejecución, desde los cinco dolores, hasta el enterramiento, pasando por los mil y un cortes. Sobrevivió a todos y las diferentes dinastías tuvieron que aceptar que tendrían que tomarlo bajo sus alas, reeducarlo, en lugar de crear una nación nueva que lo sustituyera.

A finales del siglo XVIII, los mismos revolucionarios que guillotinaron al rey Luis XVI y a su esposa María Antonieta capturaron a la nación francesa, a la que acusaron de tener parte de culpa en la opresión que llevaba sufriendo su pueblo durante siglos, y le cortaron la cabeza en Plaza de la Concordia. La cabeza de Francia, para horror general, insultó a quienes lo hicieron y no paró de protestar hasta que fue cosida de nuevo a su cuerpo y los responsables del ultraje fueron guillotinados.

Cerca de esa época, un clérigo demente, en contra de la visión popular de que era Inglaterra era una criatura divina, publicó un panfleto en el que decía que Inglaterra no era más que un brujo que había adquirido su inmortalidad a través de pactos con el diablo y un día logró secuestrarlo y lo quemó en una hoguera como correspondía a los seguidores del Demonio como él. Las crónicas cuentan que la carne quemada de Inglaterra se recompuso ante la mirada atónita de quienes lo encontraron.

Estas son solo algunas de las cosas que el Doctor me contó, antes de aplicármelas a mí.

Fueron unos días que de veras quiero olvidar, así que me veo obligada a omitir los detalles. Solo diré que ese hombre y su ayudante querían ver en vivo y en directo, bajo la lupa de la ciencia moderna, por qué los cuerpos de las naciones podían sufrir todo tipo de daño, pero ellas no morían. Lo que vieron les sorprendió sin duda. Oí decir más de una vez a la Enfermera, que creo que en el fondo estaba asustada de nosotros, que era monstruoso. Ella, por cierto, no cumplió su promesa y en ningún momento usó anestesia conmigo.

No sé cuántos días pasaron desde que me capturaron. Solo sé que me notaba cada vez más y más débil. Aparte de las torturas, no comía ni bebía, ni siquiera me dejaban dormir. Probaron en mí todo aquello que puede matar a una persona. Quedé exhausta, preguntándome, sí, por qué no podía morir y acabar con todo aquello.

Hubo momentos en que pensé que quizás dejándome morir...

Entonces, mi hermano me salvó. Mucho antes de volver a ver su cara.

Un hombre entró por la puerta. Le llamaban G, era un tipo con gafas, pelirrojo. Traía en la mano champán.

— ¿Qué tenemos que celebrar?—preguntó el Doctor con una sonrisa.

— Pues que estamos haciendo enormes progresos últimamente. Groenlandia ha muerto y acaban de decir en la televisión que también han caído Austria y Suiza.

— _¡NO!_

No quise gritar, pero fue algo que me salió de dentro, que me sacó del estado de sopor en que me encontraba después de una de las sesiones del Doctor y me devolvió la vida. Recuerdo que me puse en pie tanto como me permitieron los grilletes y grité.

— ¡No podéis haberlo hecho! ¡Mentirosos! ¡No puede haber muerto!

— ¿Qué le pasa a ésa?—preguntó G, señalándome. El caso era que estaba hablando en mi lengua, y él no entendía una sola palabra.

— Está disgustada porque sus amiguitos se están muriendo—contestó el Doctor, mirándome con una sonrisa.

— En ese caso más valdría aliviarle el sufrimiento rápidamente, ¿no os parece?

— Anda, sé buena chica y cállate—me dijo la Enfermera, empujándome de vuelta a la camilla.

Pero yo no dejé de gritar. Tuvieron que sedarme para que me tranquilizara. Aunque mi mente se quedó terriblemente ida después de eso, seguí pensando. Allí tenía, por desgracia, tiempo de sobra para pensar.

Mi hermano había muerto. Y no podía creerlo. No podía creer que hubiera sido de los primeros en caer. Yo creía de verdad que su pueblo lo amaba, porque era muy bueno con ellos y los quería. No me entraba en la cabeza que lo hubieran abandonado tan rápido. No podía ser verdad. No podía ser verdad, me repetía una y otra vez, llorando.

¿Qué haría sin Suiza, me pregunté a continuación? Él era quien me había enseñado todo lo que sé, quien me cuidó, la persona a la que más admiraba en el mundo. Ahora estaba sola y aquel cautiverio se me hizo aún más insoportable.

Pero entonces pensé en él. En lo que me habría dicho si hubiera estado allí.

"No llores, Liechtenstein. No sirve de nada llorar."

Sí que me sirvió para dejar salir toda la angustia que sentía por la situación en la que me encontraba, pero una vez salió todo, era hora de pensar con claridad. Era lo que mi hermano habría hecho. Lo que esperaba que hiciera. Así que eso hice. Me tragué mis lágrimas y analicé la situación fríamente.

Dejé que siguieran probando sus horripilantes métodos de ejecución en mí, y entre el dolor comencé a tomar nota de sus movimientos.

Venía una tal M de visita cada cierto tiempo y tanto el Doctor como la Enfermera iban a su encuentro para informarla de los progresos. Estaba en un zulo sin ventanas ni reloj, así que no tenía noción del tiempo. Conseguí tener una idea aproximada de los días por la higiene corporal el Doctor. No permitía que yo estuviera sucia. "Una ducha al día hace maravillas", decía mientras me rociaba el cuerpo con una manguera. Él también olía cada cierto tiempo de forma peculiar, como a flores. Así, supe que cada vez que él olía bien y me daba un baño comenzaba un nuevo día. Con esta información, pude calcular cuándo sería la visita de M. Cada tres días.

Me fijé en otras cosas. En que la puerta que había al final de las escaleras daba a la calle. Cada vez que alguien entraba o salía una corriente fría se me metía en los huesos y me erizaba la piel. No sabía qué había al otro lado, pero si resultaba ser la calle, quizás tuviera una oportunidad.

Hablando del frío, el día en que decidí intentar escapar el Doctor me puso una manta por encima y me acarició las mejillas como solía hacer. Le oí murmurar algo. Era ruso. Aunque la gente como yo tenemos mucho tiempo para aprender idiomas y resulta necesario para hacernos entender, yo aún no me había puesto a estudiar ese idioma en concreto en serio. Pero pude distinguir un nombre: Heidi. En ese momento no sabía si creía que me parecía a la niña del cuento o si mencionaba a alguien llamada así. El caso es que ese día debía aparecer M, según creía yo. Y me alegra decir que mis cálculos fueron correctos. La Enfermera abrió la puerta y bajó algunos escalones.

— M está aquí. Y quiere que le demos más alegrías.

El Doctor me miró y me dio un besito en la frente.

— Buenas noches, mi preciosa—me dijo, y se fue.

Se alejó de mí y pronto desapareció por la puerta. Yo me quedé sola.

Era el momento de actuar.

Como ya he dicho, los días que pasé en ese sitio fueron días de mucho dolor. A esas alturas, si tenía la oportunidad de huir, no me importaba sufrir un poco más.

Luché contra los grilletes, y sí, me rompí varios huesos de la mano izquierda a propósito.

Dolió muchísimo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor. Me limité a morderme los labios para no gritar.

Conseguí que pasara por el aro. Aunque dolía muchísimo y no podía moverla bien, me las apañé para desatar la correa alrededor de mi otra mano. Ya con ésta liberé mis tobillos.

Cuando bajé de la camilla, las piernas me flaquearon de lo débil que estaba y el tiempo que había pasado tumbada. Como un cervatillo, comencé a moverme por la habitación. Vi las fotografías que me habían hecho en cada uno de los procedimientos, el instrumental que habían usado en mí. No encontré mi ropa, así que tomé de una silla una bata del Doctor y me la puse por encima.

No perdí más tiempo y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

Por desgracia, justo en el momento en que mis dedos rozaban el picaporte, la Enfermera abrió la puerta.

Estuve a punto de caer de espaldas por la impresión. Ella me agarró y me obligó a volver dentro, muy alterada.

— ¡¿Cómo has conseguido...?!

Me apretó la mano rota y yo sufrí mucho dolor. El Doctor sonreía, pero la Enfermera estaba muy alterada. Va a hacerme todo lo abominable que se le ocurra, pensé, porque me he intentado escapar.

Entonces habló una voz:

— ¿Se ha escapado? ¡Qué bueno! Quiero quedármela.

Lo que voy a escribir ahora es algo que no le he contado a absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera a Suiza. Si alguna vez lees esto, querido hermano, espero que me perdones por no haberte dicho nada. Era demasiado horrible para mí.

Había alguien frente a la puerta de salida. Era una niña. Eso creo. Parecía tener alrededor de ocho años. Tenía el pelo rizado, oscuro, los ojos rasgados y la piel de colores distintos—perdón, acabo de ver en Internet que se llama vitíligo—; tenía manchas por todo el cuerpo y una franja blanca en su cara negra como si llevara puesto un antifaz. Sus ojos eran amarillos. Lo juro.

Recuerdo que la Enfermera se volvió para mirarla con sorpresa.

— ¿E-Estás segura? Pero...la necesitamos...

— Y yo he dicho que la quiero—insistió la niña—. Os ha dejado como unos tontos y es bonita. Me gusta. La quiero.

La Enfermera miró al Doctor y él se encogió de hombros.

— Si Tero la quiere—dijo una voz desde fuera. Pertenecía a una mujer de raza negra con el pelo rizado que llevaba puesta una bufanda de colores—, dádsela. Ya tenemos a Alemania para proseguir con las investigaciones.

— Experimentar con él después de lo de los campos de concentración será un caso de justicia poética, ¿cierto?—sonrió el Doctor.

La niña me agarró de la muñeca e hizo algunos comentarios sobre mi desnudez debajo de la bata.

Le pregunté a Inglaterra hace no mucho, durante una reunión, cómo supo que América era una nación cuando lo encontró. Él me dijo que realmente no sabía cómo explicarlo. Que suponía que nosotros nos distinguimos los unos a los otros, como un sexto sentido. Yo creo que es así. Porque desde el mismo instante en que vi a esa niña a la que llamaban Tero supe que era una nación. La nación que el movimiento había creado. La que nos reemplazaría a todos.


	25. Polonia

**_To my mother_**** (Thomas Newman)**

* * *

Conocí en los setenta a una chica llamada Dyna. La prensa dijo en su momento que era mi novia, pero la verdad es que a ella iba por ahí dándole piquitos en los labios a la gente, no solo a mí. Su familia era judía...no necesito decir nada más, ¿no? Para cuando acabó la guerra, su familia pasó de constar de dieciocho miembros a cinco. Ella era un bebé durante esa época, no había forma de que recordara nada de eso. Me contó que su madre sobrevivió a Auschwitz para matarse a beber. Ella se mató a vivir. En treinta y dos años de existencia fue de fiesta, bebió, fumó y folló más que yo en mil. A dos días de su trigésimo tercer cumpleaños, la enterramos en Rzeszów.

En los días del One World Nation Movement, volví a pensar mucho en mi amiga y me dije que si debía irme de este mundo, me habría encantado irme como ella, bajo mis propios términos. Irme de fiesta una última vez, comprar en cualquier farmacia un bote de estas pastillas con nombres impronunciables, tomármelo entero y meterme en la cama.

Por desgracia, las naciones tenemos poco que decir sobre cómo queremos morir. Es simplemente algo que viene.

Había salido a comprar algo de cenar. Tan solo eso. Algo para cenar. Dejé a mis guardaespaldas en casa porque ya estaba harto de que me siguieran hasta para ir al baño, de que controlaran cada movimiento. Hubo un tiempo en que tuve buena parte de Europa comiendo de mi mano. Si había logrado llegar hasta el siglo XXI de una pieza, sería capaz de llegar al restaurante hindú, pillar algo y volver sano y salvo a casa, les dije. Quizás fui un poco imbécil. Pero es que necesitaba relajarme, estar solo un rato y liberar tensiones.

Llegué bien al sitio. El dependiente ya me conocía y era muy amable conmigo porque, claro, era la nación. Ningún problema hasta ahí. El problema vino a la vuelta.

En cuanto doblé la esquina me di cuenta de que alguien me estaba siguiendo. Era un grupo. No sé cuántos exactamente. Creo que seis. Al principio no les hice caso, pero luego me di cuenta de que no era una pandilla que iba de juerga. Ni siquiera hablaban entre sí. Solo caminaban muy pegados los unos a los otros. No apartaron ni un momento la vista de mí.

No tuve miedo. Aunque quizás debería haberlo tenido.

Me limité a apretar el paso. Canturreé algo para mis adentros, para distraerme. Pero ellos seguían ahí.

Llegó un momento en que no pude más. Me di la vuelta y les dije con todo descaro:

— ¿Algún problema, chatos? ¿Eh?

Una persona normal habría dicho que ninguno, o que me estaba pensando cosas que no eran. Pero lo que ellos hicieron fue abalanzarse sobre mí.

Fue un seis contra uno. No era justo. En los viejos tiempos, los habría despachado con toda tranquilidad, pero hacía bastante que había cambiado mi espada por un teléfono móvil. Intenté alcanzarlo. No iba a servir para abrirles la cabeza a esos salvajes, pero podría llamar a alguien.

Pero me lo arrebataron de las manos y me arrastraron hacia un coche. Allí di todas las patadas que pude, mordí en toda ocasión que se me presentó, pero, seguía estando en desventaja numérica. Algunos de esos tipos evidentemente iban al gimnasio (ahora, cuando terminó toda aquella historia me faltó tiempo para apuntarme a kickboxing).

Me llevaron al cementerio. Allí, me sacaron y me llevaron unos cuantos metros arrastrándome del pelo. Conseguí darle una patada a uno donde no da el sol, aunque no fue suficiente para librarme. Eran demasiadas las manazas que me sujetaban. No veía ni torta. No hacía más que gritar sin que nadie acudiera en mi auxilio.

Entonces vi adónde me llevaban. Un arcón de madera, al borde de un hoyo rectangular.

Luego me di cuenta de que no era un arcón. Y luché con todas mis fuerzas.

A base de empujones y puñetazos consiguieron meterme ahí dentro. Después, lo cerraron con clavos. Mientras uno los clavaba con un martillo, los demás prácticamente se tumbaron encima para impedir que yo lo moviera y me saliera.

Me quedé en la oscuridad más absoluta. A partir de entonces, solo era capaz de oír.

Sentí cómo movían la caja conmigo dentro. El descenso. Luego un "pam", cuando tocó fondo. Y, a continuación, golpes intermitentes. La tierra que iban echando encima.

Jamás he gritado tanto en mi vida. Según parece, por las fotos a las que conseguí tener acceso, me dejé las uñas en la tapa de tanto arañarla. Golpeé con todas mis fuerzas, esperando poder sacar los clavos o romper la madera, pero no sirvió más que para hacerme magulladuras porque arriba había un peso imposible de levantar.

Creo que en cinco minutos consumí casi todo el oxígeno que había dentro. Perdí el conocimiento y ya no me acuerdo de más.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé dentro de aquella maldita caja. Dicen que hubo testigos de mi secuestro que llamaron a la policía con tanta rapidez que pudieron detener a quienes me hicieron aquello y se pusieron a excavar apenas habían terminado ellos de enterrarme. Yo solo sé que abrí los ojos cuando volvió a haber aire que llevarme a los pulmones y que había un hombre con barba inclinado sobre mí. Detrás de él había mucha gente, ciudadanos de a pie, que luego supe que me sacaron por sus propios medios mientras la policía se encargaba de la panda. Algunos usaron sus propias manos para sacar la tierra.

— ¡Está vivo, gracias a Dios!

Yo aún estaba ido. Creo que fue por la falta de oxígeno, que me afectó al cerebro. Me puse peleón. Había mucha gente allí y yo quería quitármelos a todos de encima. Me puse a dar manotazos y a agitarme como un poseso.

— ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, estás a salvo, estás a salvo!—me dijo el hombre, tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Me eché a llorar. Me han dicho que en mi delirio dije cosas como «¿me liberasteis para enterrarme vosotros?». Me avergüenza haber perdido la compostura de esa manera. Quedarte sin oxígeno es realmente horrible.

Pero me quedo con lo bueno de esos momentos. El hombre que me sacó me tuvo en sus brazos mientras duró mi ataque de ansiedad. Muchos de los que estaban allí se acercaron para abrazarme. Hasta que no vinieron a buscarme mis guardaespaldas, no me dejaron. Gracias a Dios, aún había quien me quería y se preocupaba por mí.

Y así se lo hice saber a aquellos cabrones, ya de vuelta a casa, después de un rapapolvo de mi jefe que francamente me merecía, limpio y calmado. Posé en mi cama, con una botellita de vino en una mano y haciendo una peineta. #APorOtrosMilAños.

* * *

**He editado la cabecera de los capítulos 6, 19, 22 y 24 para incluir la música instrumental que me ha servido de inspiración para escribir algunas escenas**


	26. Cuba

**_Vendetta _(Greg Dombrowski)**

* * *

¿Saben lo que les digo? Nunca me gustó América y en los días del One World Nation Movement me dio motivos de sobra para odiarlo aún más.

Yo estaba teniendo un día agradable en la playa. Los anteriores habían sido nefastos para mí, con toda aquella gente protestando. Me dolía la columna vertebral tanto que no pude moverme de la cama en días. Hice el esfuerzo de acercarme y darme un baño, esperando que me aliviara. ¡Vaya tontería! Yo mismo sabía que lo que sentía no lo arreglaba un bañito. Pero el jefe insistió, y yo no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer que ver cómo todo se iba a pique. El caso es que me sentó bien, incluso me divertí un poco con el oleaje, cuando vi aparecer al gringo con su chaqueta de aviador y sus gafas de sol como si se creyera en _Top Gun_ y me fastidió el buen humor.

— Qué calor hace aquí para ser diciembre, ¿no?—chilló desde la orilla.

Supuse que no me quedaba otra sino salir del agua y acercarme.

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, América?—le pregunté.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Uno no puede hacer una visitilla a un viejo amigo?

— Hace ya mucho tiempo que tú y yo no somos amigos, muchacho.

— Eso me duele, pero te perdono, porque me encanta venir a este sitio. Con su sol, sus playas...

Deslizó sus gafas por su nariz para poder mirar descaradamente a unas chicas en bikini que pasaban por allí.

— Y hay una cosilla que me gustaría comentarte.

— Espero que sea el atropello a México.

Aunque siguió sonriendo, creí haberle estropeado la fachada.

— Ah, ¿habéis estado en contacto últimamente?—preguntó con interés.

— Hemos celebrado una reunión en Latinoamérica—contesté mientras avanzaba hasta el lugar donde tenía mis cosas—, a propósito de tu entrada inesperada en territorio mexicano. ¿Otra de tus visitas sorpresa?

— Pues sí, de eso se trató.

— ¿Con aviones de combate y soldados?

Tomé mi toalla y me la pasé por encima.

— La insultaste, América. Dijiste que estabas seguro de que era un nido de revolucionarios.

— No le dije eso exactamente. Vamos.

— Le dijiste cosas tan feas que se echó a llorar.

— Tú y yo sabemos cómo de sensibles son las mujeres.

— ¿De verdad creías que si ella hubiera sospechado que tenía el movimiento en su casa no habría hecho lo necesario para detenerlo?

— No digo que México les esté protegiendo—respondió América mientras se quitaba las gafas—. Es solo que cuatro ojos ven más que dos.

— No te pidió tu ayuda. Lo que has hecho bien puede considerarse una invasión. Ya sabemos de sobra que prefieres pedir perdón a pedir permiso, pero en los tiempos que corren, creo que sería más sensato que, si tienes una sospecha, lo digas claramente, y dejes actuar a quien tiene que hacerlo.

América suspiró y golpeó suavemente las gafas contra la palma de su mano. Volvió la vista hacia mí y me dijo:

— Cuba...¿Has oído lo que le ocurrió a Polonia la noche pasada?

— Algo he oído.

— Pues ahora resulta que en Japón una periodista ha sido asesinada cuando se dedicaba a meter las narices en el One World Nation Movement. Un tiro por la espalda. Coincidirás conmigo en que es grave.

— Coincido. Pero no sé qué tiene que ver con tu visita a México y a mí.

— La gente paga impuestos. Y a cambio quiere que les demos la garantía de que no va a venir algún chiflado a quitarles el estilo de vida por el que sus padres se han dejado la vida. No digo que estéis de parte del movimiento. Faltaría más. Pero no estamos haciendo progresos. O bueno, sí, los estamos haciendo: cada día nos despertamos con la noticia de que una nueva nación está agonizando o que ya la ha palmado. Ya no podemos salir a la calle sin protección. Soy un firme defensor de eso de que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Yo no voy a esperar sentado a que vengan a por mí. Mira lo que le ocurrió a Suiza. Estaba tan preocupado por su hermanita Lit, Liech, Lat, como se diga, que no pensó en sí mismo y dejó que el movimiento se hiciera con su casa. ¿Y dónde está ahora? En la bolsa de la aspiradora de alguna señora de la limpieza. No es el momento de ser neutrales. Con cerrar los ojos y esperar a que pase el vendaval no se resuelven las cosas. Hay que combatir si queremos proteger a nuestra gente.

— ¿Proteger a nuestra gente? ¿O protegernos a nosotros mismos?

— ¿No viene a ser lo mismo?

— No.

— ...Ya. Supongo. Después de todo, tú...

— Cuidadito con tus próximas palabras—lo amenacé, señalándolo con un dedo.

Se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa. Una asquerosa sonrisa de superioridad.

— Te encanta hacerte el héroe, ¿verdad? Los Estados Unidos de América, nuestro salvador...

— Si resulta que los Estados Unidos de América es el único que tiene las pelotas de hacer algo, pues mira, no me disgusta.

— ¿Y cómo te alías con aquellos a los que hace dos días considerabas enemigos de la democracia?

Era mi turno de sonreír.

— Todo el mundo sabe que ahora tú, China y Rusia van por ahí como una pandilla feliz. Los super-amigos de la libertad. ¡Ja! ¿De veras crees que a esos dos les importa un bledo si el movimiento se carga a algún enemigo suyo? ¿Crees que no dejarán que te ocurra nada malo?

— Tenemos un objetivo en común y ejércitos bien formados. Juntos somos imparables.

Se me acercó tanto que pude contarle hasta las pecas. No le tuve miedo, pero cuando volvió a hablar no me gustó un pelo el tono con el que me habló.

— Así que supongo que te imaginarás lo que puede pasar si resulta que estás ocultándole algo al resto del mundo.

— Estás loco. Estás majara. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

— Sí, sí, por supuesto, lo haré, me iré...Cuando haya terminado de hacer algunas comprobaciones. Si no tienes nada que esconder, entonces no sé a qué viene tanto revuelo...

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

— ¡Nadie te dio derecho para hacerlo!

— Pero alguien tiene que hacerlo—respondió simplemente.

— ¡No se te ocurra darme la espalda, América!

— He estado siendo muy amable, Cuba. Te aprecio mucho y quiero verte feliz. Ahora, como descubra que has estado dejando que el movimiento operara en tus islitas...puede que se me olvide.

El muy maldito volvió a ponerse las gafas de sol y se alejó. A lo lejos vi un jeep militar que a simple vista no parecía de los nuestros que pasaba cerca de la playa.

Lo que nos relató México lo probé en mis propias carnes. América no dejó un rincón sin inspeccionar, edificio sin violar, autoridad sin ningunear. Incluso tuvo el coraje de entrar en mi propia residencia y buscar alguna especie de escondite. Instaló una base en La Habana. Detuvo a gente a la que hacía tiempo que buscaba. Hizo lo que le dio la gana y yo no pude ni protestar. Hubo condena internacional, pero fue como si le hubieran regañado a la pared.

Después de mí vino Brasil. Después de él, le tocó a Argentina. Luego a Bolivia. Chile. Colombia. Ecuador. No dejó títere con cabeza.

Lo peor vino cuando le tocó el turno a Canadá. Su propio hermano. Ahí si que se hizo evidente que ese hombre se había vuelto loco en nombre de la seguridad.


	27. Inglaterra III

_**Spirit in the sky **_**(Keiino, versión a piano de Virginia Anton)**

* * *

Las horas que estuve encerrado en el salón de estar se hicieron casi tan eternas como las que pasé en las trincheras en los años 10. Cuando pienso que fue una simple adolescente quien me tuvo preso tanto tiempo...

— Mierda, ¿por qué tardan tanto?...

Sarah tampoco lo pasó bien. A medida que iban pasando los minutos, y esos minutos se convertían en horas, y no llegaba la ayuda que esperaba, se iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. La vi tomar su móvil y hacer una llamada sin quitarme la vista de encima. Ni la pistola tampoco.

— Gilbert. Perdón, G. Soy Sarah. Sarah...eh...V. Si escuchas esto, tengo a Inglaterra en mi poder. En Downing Street. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo antes de que vengan a por él, así que...uh...si os podéis dar prisa...

— No he visto una planificación tan desastrosa desde Agincourt—así lo pensaba y así se lo dije. Pues se iba haciendo cada vez más patente que, aunque armada, no dejaba de ser una niña.

— ¡Tú cállate! ¡No tardarán en venir! Eso espero...

— Mira, niña, admiro que tuvieras el coraje de llegar hasta aquí, burlando a mi guardia, y encañonarme. Hay quien lleva siglos intentándolo. Pero no hay forma de que puedas ganar esto.

— ¡Qué vanidoso! Ahí fuera hay mucha más gente que prefiere patearte el culo a besártelo. Pero, claro, como estás todo el día en los barrios pijos, de gira por el mundo y en Buckingham, no ves más allá, ¿a que no? Es lo que has hecho toda la vida. Explotación infantil, machismo, homofobia, racismo, pobreza, intolerancia religiosa...Nadie te pasó el memorándum, ¿no? Tú vas a lo que vas y ya está.

— ¿Y a qué "voy" yo, si se puede saber?—pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

— ¡Pues a lo que vais todas naciones, a codearos con los ricos, con los que os doran la píldora y los que son como vosotros! Los que se levantan todos los días de madrugada para sosteneros o se juegan la vida para entrar en el país y solo os piden un poco de comprensión no importan. Mi padre quedó incapacitado de por vida después de trabajar en la construcción desde los dieciséis, de levantar rascacielos, apartamentos de lujo, para que te luzcas en plan "mirad qué cosmopolita soy y qué Londres más bonito tengo". ¿Alguna vez te acercaste a darle las gracias? ¿Le diste un cheque? ¿A él, a los que limpian las alcantarillas, a los que te llevan en coche a todas partes, a los camareros de las conferencias? No. Y a todos esos historiadores que te lamen el culo con exposiciones sobre tus hazañas y esos concursos de "dibuja tu nación" y esas mierdas, a esos sí les prestas toda la atención del mundo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— Quince. Ya sé, me vas a decir que soy demasiado joven para...

— No—la interrumpí—. Iba a decir que si tenías edad para trabajar, te contrataba para que me llevaras la agenda. ¡Lo que hay que oír! Para que te enteres, señorita, cada año doy becas a los estudiantes más desfavorecidos, colaboro en campañas de las organizaciones no gubernamentales...

— ¡Migajas!—protestó ella, cortándome—. ¡Todo el mundo sabe que tienes un patrimonio como el de la monarquía o incluso mayor! ¡Y como no trabajas y dudo que te siga durando el botín de tu época de pirata, ese dinero solo ha podido salir de un sitio! ¡Nosotros solo queremos lo que es nuestro!

— ¡Urgh! ¡Estás tan equivocada en todo que no sé ni por dónde empezar!

— Pero tú sí que puedes hacer asunciones como que la gente que está de acuerdo con el One World Nation son todos unos asesinos y unos tiranos en potencia, ¿no?

— Me estás apuntando con un arma.

— Ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de disparar si colaboras pacíficamente.

— Un mero elemento intimidatorio, ¿eh? No me lo trago. A la gente de Sealand sí la disparasteis.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que eso fue algo que...! ¡N-No sé! ¡Algo tuvo que haber salido mal! ¡Puede que dispararan ellos primero y...!

— ¡Estuve allí! ¡Lo vi todo! ¡Vi los muertos! ¡Vi a gente que solo estaba pasando un día en su casa! ¡Vi el vídeo de mi hermano pequeño, asustado, indefenso, antes de convertirse en polvo!

Involuntariamente, mi voz se quebró.

— ...Era un niño...

Ella me miró sorprendida, luego...no estoy seguro, pero diría que avergonzada. No me miró a la cara.

— ...Yo había oído...

Habló tan bajito que no entendí qué quería decir cuando habló la primera vez. Luego lo repitió en voz un poco más alta.

— Yo había oído que vosotros salís del mar, brotáis de la tierra como...setas o algo así...Que no tenéis ni padre ni madre, ni abuelos. No realmente. Vamos, que...que os llamáis "hermano" los unos a los otros porque eso os hace sentir más humanos. Menos solos.

— ¿Tú tienes hermanos adoptivos? ¿O eres adoptada?

— No. Pero mi mejor amiga sí tiene un hermano adoptado.

— Y ella lo quiere como si tuvieran la misma sangre, ¿no es así?

— Pues sí, pero...—sus gestos se relajaron. Incluso llegó a bajar la pistola—. Pero...¿es en serio? ¿Era tu hermano de verdad?

— Sí...Una plataforma abandonada al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Uno de mis hijos se instaló allí y reclamó soberanía sobre el lugar. Sealand nació allí, y...

— Espera. ¿Cómo que hijos?

— Sí, bueno, solemos...llamar hijos a la gente que nace en nuestro territorio. Tú, al haber nacido aquí, eres hija mía.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

— No soy hija tuya. No tengo nada que ver contigo. ¿Y cómo sabes que yo...?

— Yo te he visto nacer. A ti y a tus antepasados. Toda vuestra vida he estado allí. Yo os he criado.

— Y una grandísima mierda. Estás chalado.

Estaba claro que no entendía, y yo me propuse hacerle comprender.

— Dame tu mano.

— ¿Eh?

— Dámela.

— Y una porra.

Se la tomé yo a la fuerza. Ella fue a soltar una exclamación, pero se quedó inmóvil, aturdida. Sus labios se movieron para pronunciar un "¿qué?" que al final murió en su boca. Vi cómo la piel de sus brazos se erizaba.

_Gotas de lluvia repiqueteando contra el cristal de una casa. Un té humeante, que calienta los huesos (¿puedes saborearlo, Sarah? solías tomarlo mucho con tu abuela cuando ibais a visitarla a Brighton). Pero también hay rayos de sol entre las nubes. De eso están hechos mis cabellos. Nombres. Dickens, Shakespeare, Austen, Byron, Shelley, Tolkien, Christie. Hay muchos otros. Tantos que sería imposible mencionarlos, pero sabes quiénes son todos. Chaplin, Lennon, Nelson, Carter, Atkinson, Darwin, Newton, McKellen, Ramsey, Blake, Banksy, Cook, Drake, Hitchcock, Bowie. Mira mis ojos. Dicen que nací del mar (notas el frío del agua en tu piel, puedo sentirlo; también debes de oír el romper de las olas), pero en mis ojos podrás ver la campiña. Esas casitas de piedra en un mar de hierba verde. Los bosques, Sarah. Allí hay cosas ocultas. Hay algo en todas partes, para los que saben mirar. Eres joven aún, pero no es extraño para ti el olor de una pinta. Cuando seas mayor, quizás sepas lo bien que sabe una cerveza en una taberna después de un día de duro trabajo..._

Sarah apartó la mano de sopetón. Me miró asustada. No quería que lo estuviera. No era mi intención.

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer?—preguntó con un hilito de voz.

— Eso es parte de lo que soy. Soy la suma de las sensaciones, las ideas y las vivencias de millones de personas a través de los siglos. Incluyéndote a ti. Yo soy parte de ti y tú eres parte de mí.

Retrocedió. Cuando estaba asustada, Sarah parecía la niña que en verdad era. Tardó en volver a dirigirme la palabra.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más. ¿Me has oído? Como vuelvas a...

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No querías eliminarme? Pues tienes que saber qué estás eliminando.

— Tenían razón. Sois monstruos.

— Quizás sí. Pero ¿y qué sois vosotros?—me acerqué a ella ahora que sus defensas estaban bajas—. Destruyendo la herencia de miles de años.

— ¡N-No te acerques!

No me disparó pese a que tenía el cañón apretado contra mi pecho. Le arrebaté el arma tras un forcejeo y comprobé por qué.

Era una pistola simulada.

Seré imbécil.

Pero ahí terminó la farsa. Ahora Sarah no era más que una chiquilla que se veía obligada a tratar de reducirme cuerpo a cuerpo, y ahí sí que tenía yo ventaja. Tengo miles de años a mis espaldas de lucha, mucho antes de que inventaran las pistolas, he peleado sin ayuda ni más recurso que mis puños. Simplemente no tenía nada que hacer. Ella intentó tirarme a la cabeza un jarrón regalado por China, pero la agarré y la reduje contra la pared.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer contigo?

Llamaron a la puerta, lo cual hizo que ambos diéramos un bote.

— ¿Señor Inglaterra?—era uno de mis guardaespaldas, Lance.

— ¿S-Sí?

— Ha llamado la señora Bélgica a propósito de una reunión urgente de los países. ¿Doy confirmación de su asistencia?—habló cautelosamente. Sabía que desde la muerte de Sealand llevaba tiempo recluido en mi casa, desentendiéndome de todo y de todos. Sabía que me pasaba el día hablando con los seres etéreos. Que había roto a propósito una o dos cosas.

Miré a Sarah. La vi aterrada. Se empezaba a dar cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Su vida se había ido a pique justo cuando comenzaba a vivirla.

Mas...

— ...Sí, por favor. Déjame terminar una cosa y ahora salgo a por los detalles.

No volvió a oírse a Lance. Me aparté de Sarah, abrí la puerta y me quedé allí sujetándola.

— Los entretendré. Si alguien pregunta, viniste a traer un paquete.

Sarah me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin decir nada.

— Pero...

— Vamos. No tienes mucho tiempo.

Siguió mirándome fijamente mientras hacía funcionar al fin su cuerpo y se encaminaba con pasos torpes hacia la salida.

Respiré hondo y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

Aquello me hizo comprender una cosa: como Sarah, había mucha gente a la que los del One World Nation Movement habían comido la cabeza, a la que habían hecho pensar que nosotros y solo nosotros éramos los culpables de todo lo malo que ocurría en sus vidas. Que había que eliminar el pasado incómodo para crear un futuro mejor. Había visto eso muchas veces antes, y volvía a ocurrir. La humanidad simplemente no aprende. Pero no es culpa de quienes solo quieren que las cosas cambien.

Y esa chica...

Nada más salir por la puerta ya deseaba verla otra vez.

«Ya sé, me vas a decir que soy demasiado joven para...».

Se parecía tanto a Peter...


	28. Japón

No estaba enfadado. Simplemente confuso. No sabía por qué me habían ocultado aquella información hasta el momento en que abrí el periódico del día y leí la noticia. Supongo que pensaban que estaba demasiado absorbido por todo lo referente a China y no querían darme más preocupaciones.

Era cierto, en parte. Los movimientos de China me preocupaban. Los seguía con más detenimiento que cualquier noticia sobre el avance del movimiento.

Hubo muchas cosas de las que nos enteramos cuando acabó todo, no antes. Aunque se trató de silenciar todo lo llevado a cabo por el Triunvirato, formado por América, Rusia y China, no faltó quien filtró algunos archivos. Por ejemplo, el que reflejaba que a la hora de hacer el reparto del mundo, China recibió la potestad de actuar en toda Asia y Oceanía. No perdió el tiempo.

Cerca de la fecha en que nos enteramos de una nueva muerte, la de Akhzivland, una pequeña micronación vinculada a Israel, China invadió Nueva Zelanda. Usó mucha floritura verbal para justificarlo, pero los hechos son los hechos: aquello era una invasión en toda regla. Australia salió en defensa de su querido vecino, pero no sirvió para que China se retractara. Lo peor era que dio resultados. Localizaron la base de operaciones del One World Nation Movement en Auckland, una granja propiedad de una mujer llamada Alice Meyers, también la lideresa de aquella sección. Conspiraban para hacer desaparecer a Wy del mapa. Lo que siguió fue una gran trifulca con el gobierno de Nueva Zelanda a propósito de quién debía juzgar a los detenidos. Los tribunales terminaron fallando en favor a Nueva Zelanda. China había peleado por su presa como un perro de caza y le costó acatar la sentencia. Después de su decisión de ejecutar a Geng Mu, participante en la matanza de Sealand, estaba claro que China no iba a darle un juicio justo a los miembros del movimiento que encontrara. Hubo quien dijo que había que tener mano dura. Al fin y al cabo, nada más ponerle la mano encima a Meyers, ella reveló de inmediato los nombres de sus colaboradores en las Antípodas.

Quedaba por liberar Asia, y esa era la obsesión de China.

India colaboró con él poniendo a trabajar a su policía y autoridades en la búsqueda de personas fichadas por su participación en revueltas antisistema. Al contrario que Tailandia, él lo hacía porque realmente quería averiguar quién estaba detrás de su enfermedad. La ideología del movimiento había calado profundamente en las mentes de sus habitantes, sobre todo las clases más bajas. Los disturbios y manifestaciones eran frecuentes. Estaba enfermo y quería acabar con su sufrimiento lo antes posible. En cuanto a Malasia, siempre declaró que China no le dejó otra opción. Corea del Sur colaboró encantado con China. Incluso sé que le dio soporte técnico, como cámaras de vigilancia y drones para hacer el trabajo más fácil. Los jefes de su hermano del Norte también fueron aliados de China en la eliminación de esta amenaza. De hecho, encontraron a tres miembros del grupo que precisamente eran de allí.

Aunque ciertamente el movimiento tuvo su corriente sangrienta, la rama asiática parecía ser la más violenta desde sus inicios. Sin consultar con sus colegas de los otros continentes, navegaron hasta Sealand, eliminaron a la población y grabaron el vídeo en que la nación moría para lanzar un mensaje. Tenían intención de hacer lo mismo con todos los que encontraran. Fue lo poco que Pyongyang pudo averiguar sobre ellos. Uno de los detenidos logró burlar la vigilancia a la que estaba sometido y se ahorcó en su celda. Los otros dos...no se volvió a saber de ellos.

La situación con Hong Kong era tensa. Ya había habido enfrentamientos duros con él, por eso China sospechaba que el movimiento podía haberse fundido con las protestas contra él. Es decir, convirtió el asunto en algo personal. Usando una fuerza desmedida, llevó a cabo detenciones masivas e interrogó duramente a todo manifestante que capturó. Taiwán me decía que tenía miedo, que debía dejarlo entrar en su casa y colaborar con él si no quería hacer las cosas más difíciles.

Yo esperaba a que China apareciera a cada momento en mi casa. Quizás con esa historia del hermano mayor que viene a hacer una visita al pequeño.

Seguía con tanto interés todo aquello que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba en mi propio hogar.

El movimiento había creado un partido político de cara a las elecciones para la Cámara de los Representantes. O al menos lo había intentado.

Leí los artículos al respecto que encontré. También hice algunas preguntas a toda persona que me encontré.

No había que temer, me dijeron. Fueron ilegalizados al poco de crearse por sus declaraciones contra el emperador y el gobierno. Entre otras muchas cosas, como que algunos miembros habían publicado en las redes mensajes de apoyo a quienes atacaron Sealand, pero creo que de todo lo que se les acusó aquella fue la verdadera razón.

No pude decir que suspirara aliviado. Ahora que veía más allá de China, pude comprobar que la decisión de ilegalizar el partido (O.W.N) había levantado ampollas. Muchos dijeron que en una democracia todas las voces debían ser escuchadas, incluso las más incómodas. Que no estaba probado que sus miembros hubieran cometido delito alguno. Hubo manifestaciones. Algún organismo internacional protestó. Se me acusó de silenciar a quienes estaban en mi contra.

Me decían que no tenía nada que temer. Pero yo sí albergaba una cierta inquietud. Había comenzado a tener migrañas. El movimiento se había organizado en mi casa. Se estaba haciendo el mártir, alentado por los atropellos que el Triunvirato estaba cometiendo alrededor del mundo. Y China no tardaría en venir a meter baza.


	29. Canadá IV

**_The Kraken_ (Hans Zimmer)**

* * *

— ¿Cómo era Greszczyszyn?

— Pues...No creo que estuviera en sus cabales. Creo que después de su experiencia en el Golfo tuvo que haberse quedado tocado de la cabeza. Celebró la muerte de Groenlandia, Suiza, Austria y Akhvizland como si su equipo hubiera ganado la copa mundial de hockey sobre hielo. Luego, con la caída de la sección oceánica, cambió por completo, se puso furioso. Durante días oí insultos hacia China que realmente no quiero repetir por respeto a él y a su gente.

»De repente, para él no estábamos haciendo los progresos necesarios. Creo que Ughetti estaba presionando para conseguir mayores resultados, como conseguir calar lo suficiente en la gente para formar un partido político, como en Japón. O simplemente sus delirios le hacían tener esos altibajos. Nos reunió el veinticuatro de diciembre para apretarnos las tuercas. "El movimiento ha ganado suficiente notoriedad como para ser invitados a un talk show del canal 5. Eso lo ven millones de canadienses. Es compartido en las redes sociales, a gente de todo el mundo. Si jugamos bien nuestras cartas, estaremos en boca de todos", dijo. Y nos señaló a mí y a Uri. A Uri porque decía que un tipo de un estrato socio-económico medio más bien bajo en silla de ruedas caería simpático. Y a mí, porque yo supuestamente tenía estudios y una vocecita dulce. Yo no estaba nada seguro sobre eso, le dije, y él me respondió que lo haría bien. Que pensara en el bien común. Eso fue lo que nos dijo a todos cuando nos llamó. Era Nochebuena y allí estábamos, conspirando. El movimiento era para ellos mucho más importante que la familia, que los amigos, que todo lo demás.

— Pero eso no llegó a ocurrir, porque apareció América.

— Sí...

— Hace un par de semanas se hicieron públicas las brutales imágenes que capturó la cámara que usted llevaba oculta en un botón falso de su camisa, pero me gustaría que nos lo contara usted, señor Canadá.

— Por supuesto. Empezaré diciendo que América en ningún momento se puso en contacto conmigo o con mi gobierno para pedir permiso o nuestro parecer al respecto. Simplemente entró. Como una bola de demolición. Había hablado con el ministro del Interior y habíamos acordado utilizar la invitación al programa para detener a Greszyszyn y los demás implicados. Se suponía que debía ser sencillo, sin heridos ni complicaciones. Y...en fin, todo se fue al garete.

» Me encontraba charlando con los chicos mientras planificábamos una manifestación contra Japón por la ilegalización del partido O.W.N. Hablábamos simplemente de nuestras cosas. De las Navidades. Solo Anaïs creía en Jesucristo y eso era en el pasado, porque estaba allí para acabar entre otras cosas con la religión, pero de todas formas les había comprado regalos. Pequeños detalles. Me caían bien. No era una simple fachada. Los aprecié de verdad y lamento no haberlos conocido en otras circunstancias. Y mientras hablábamos de pequeñas cosas, como las casitas de jengibre y los jerseys horrendos de Navidad, un sonido que al principio era de fondo se fue haciendo cada vez más intenso, hasta que ya no hubo forma de ignorarlo. Era un helicóptero que sobrevolaba la fábrica. De pronto, aparecieron todos aquellos hombres uniformados que nos apuntaron con rifles de asalto. "¡Las manos detrás de la cabeza! ¡Al suelo!", nos gritaban. No sé cuántos eran, pero no pude contarlos. Nos tiraron al suelo. A Uri incluso lo derribaron de su silla de ruedas.

— ¡Uh!

— Sí. "¡Uh!"...Y lo peor es que él estaba allí. Mi hermano. Saltó del helicóptero por una cuerda. Iba vestido para la ocasión, también estaba armado, y estoy seguro de que en su cabeza había una banda sonora épica, por la forma en que se movía, como si él fuera el protagonista de alguna película. Estuve a punto de gritar su nombre, pero eso seguramente habría complicado las cosas. Me limité a hacer lo que me ordenaban y ya resolverlo todo después. Pero entonces Greszczyszyn demostró con creces lo loco que estaba. Solo sé que se oyó un disparo, luego otro, una ráfaga, y entonces lo vi correr hasta nosotros. Arrastraba a uno de los hombres de América, usándolo como escudo. Los amenazó. Los insultó. América dio orden de que no dispararan y le insultó a él también por jugar sucio (siento no ser más explícito, pero estamos en horario infantil). Mientras tanto, buscaba cómo dispararle a la cabeza sin dañar a su soldado. Greszczysz se fue acercando a nosotros, nos dijo "¡vamos!", y nos hizo salir con él. No me quedó más remedio que seguirlo. Evitaba mirar a América. Quizás hubiera debido revelarme, pero en aquellos momentos Greszcyszyn estaba fuera de sí y podría haberse vuelto aún más loco si lo hubiera hecho. "Y ahora, ahí os quedáis. Dios bendiga a los (…) Estados Unidos de América, la nación más (…) del mundo entero", dijo. Y con eso América montó en cólera. No iba a dejar que le tomaran el pelo. Así que lo apuntó con su rifle y gritó algo.

— ¿Disparó?

— ¡Vaya que si lo hizo! Falló y dio a Walter en el glúteo. Greszcyszyn respondió volándole la tapa de los sesos al tipo al que tenía secuestrado. Siento no poder describir con muchos detalles qué pasó después, pero fue una auténtica ensalada de tiros. Greszcyszyn se lució, saliendo corriendo. Me agarró de la muñeca y salimos pitando de allí. Yo quise agarrar a Youssef, pero me pegaron un tiro en la mano. Luego me dieron en el cuello, pero seguí corriendo. Ya me habían dado ahí en Normandía y no es nada agradable, pero seguía vivo, no podía morir. El que parecía inmortal era Greszcyszyn. Las balas rozaban su piel sin darle. Corría y disparaba como un loco. Normalmente parecía un tipo duro, pero en el campo de batalla se transformaba en un animal. Él solo mató a cinco soldados de América. Y te juro que no sé cómo salió vivo de aquella, con tanta gente disparando. Fue lo más confuso que he vivido en toda mi vida. Me hizo saltar por una ventana. Caí y me torcí el tobillo. Greszcyszyn me obligó a levantarme y seguir corriendo. Nos montamos en su coche. Casi lo dejaron como un colador a base de disparos, pero de alguna manera consiguió arrancar.

— Aquí tenemos imágenes de la persecución, ¡de película!

— Vaya, es incluso peor cuando se ve desde fuera...

— Se ve que consiguieron eludir a aquel ejército a base de muchas maniobras suicidas.

— Oh, sí. Como ya he dicho, Greszcyszyn estuvo en el ejército. Fue un soldado sobresaliente. Y lo peor de todo: odiaba a América y si tenía que morir por su mano, lo haría haciendo tanto daño como fuera posible. Para escapar, se metió entre el tráfico y montó un lío de mil demonios. Todo era gente que iba a celebrar la Nochebuena, y él causó un buen número de accidentes.

— Una vez hubieron despistado a América y su ejército, ¿adónde llegaron?

— Escapamos hasta Quebec. Allí, Greszycyzyn se permitió parar y respirar. "¿Estás bien, muchacho?", me preguntó. Yo estaba cubierto de sangre, pero mis heridas ya se habían curado. Él estaba satisfecho. Decía que era un hueso duro de roer. "Esos hijos de (…) nos han encontrado", decía. "El maldito América siempre tiene que estropearlo todo. Menos mal que U no estaba aquí. Tenemos que reunirnos con ella en la sede europea. El Triunvirato está tocando mucho las narices y es hora de hacérselo pagar". Estaba feliz por haberle dado en todos los morros a América, pero furioso porque habían desarticulado la rama de la que era responsable. A partir de ese momento lo único en lo que pensó y de lo que habló fue de la venganza.

— ¡Terrible! ¿Y no encontraron ningún obstáculo para cruzar el charco?

— Al parecer, para evitar los controles en los aeropuertos, el movimiento americano estaba compinchado con el dueño de una embarcación que les ayudaba en sus viajes al extranjero. Ese hombre nos dio procuró todo lo necesario para salir de allí sin levantar sospechas. Me quedé solo con Greszcyszyn, en medio del océano. No era un tipo muy hablador, pero vio que estaba asustado e hizo el esfuerzo. "Chico, tienes agallas. Eso me gusta. El mundo se está volviendo cada vez más blando. Quieren cosas, pero no son capaces de levantarse del sofá y dejar el móvil para conseguirlas. Gente como tú es la que cambiará el mundo. ¡Mírate! ¡Lleno de sangre y ni una sola herida! Te admiro de veras. Ya verás cuando te presente a los europeos. Hay un par que están chiflados, pero son buenos tíos. Amateurs, pero buenos en lo suyo."

— Por el momento, no sospechaba de usted.

— Para nada. Incluso me dejó ver el mapa. Yo aproveché un descuido suyo mientras se cosía una herida y le hice una foto. Lo peor es que me pilló. "¿Qué haces con el móvil? ¡Insensato, pueden vigilarnos con eso!" Lo agarró y lo tiró por la borda. Mis jefes ya no podían seguirme el rastro.

— Entonces, ¿cómo consiguió hacer llegar las coordenadas donde se encontraba la base del movimiento en Europa?

— Tuve tiempo de mandarle la foto al primer contacto que me apareció en la agenda del teléfono.


	30. Suecia

**_The finale, part 2 _****(Danny Elfman, de la banda sonora de _Batman Vuelve_)**

* * *

Llegó la Navidad. No había nada que celebrar. El gobierno de Alemania no tenía noticias de su nación después de un supuesto accidente de tráfico en el que había muerto su guardaespaldas. Liechtenstein seguía desaparecida también. Rusia planeaba sobre Europa como una sombra terrible. Suiza, Austria, Akhzivland, Groenlandia...Sealand, estaban muertos. España y Ucrania parecía que iban a seguir su camino. Inglaterra y Francia se habían aislado de todo el mundo. Incluso los que creíamos que teníamos las cuentas saldadas con nuestros ciudadanos estábamos en el punto de mira del movimiento.

Aun así, el mundo entero se encontró en algún lugar de su casa un paquete con un regalo. Incluso yo. Y sabía de quién era.

Llamé a la puerta. Tardaron en contestar. Los guardaespaldas de Finlandia me dijeron que estaba en la sauna, y lo llamaron por mí. Al parecer, pasaba mucho tiempo en la sauna últimamente.

Cuando salió, se lo pregunté:

— ¿Esto es cosa tuya?

Le señalé el jersey que sostenía en mis manos. Azul, con bordados que imitaban las olas. Finlandia sonrió.

— Últimamente hace mucho frío y te vendría bien algo gordito—me contestó.

No dije nada.

— Creí que te pasarías por casa. Ya sabes...Por Navidad—me dijo, mirándome con timidez.

— Yo creía que no querrías...

Finlandia sonrió, suspirando.

— Bueno, sí, es cierto que últimamente andamos un poco cortos de alegrías, ¿verdad? Pero...Bueno...Al menos nos tenemos los unos a los otros...Aunque sea de momento...Eso ya es algo para celebrar, ¿no?

— Lo siento.

— No importa. Ya que estás aquí, ¿querrías quedarte y cenamos juntos?

Tampoco contesté aquella vez. La sonrisa de Finlandia se fue borrando poco a poco. Comprendí por qué pasaba tanto tiempo encerrado en la sauna. En aquellos tiempos era el que hacía el esfuerzo de sonreír, pese a todo. El que decía que todo iría bien. El que se había molestado en dar regalos a sus amigos un año más por Navidad. Pero si iba tan a menudo a encerrarse entre vapores era porque incluso él necesitaba dejar salir lo que realmente sentía de vez en cuando. Cuando me miró, supe que él tampoco tenía muchos motivos para sonreír. Pero lo intentaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus ganas.

— ...Lo de Sealand...Sé que fue horrible...Me ha costado mucho no prepararle un regalo como todos los años, ni te lo imaginas...Aún sigo esperando que aparezca por la esquina para darnos un susto, como solía hacer...P-Pero...No sé...No creo que a él le hubiera gustado que nos hundiéramos en la miseria...Eso...Eso es lo que quiere el movimiento, ¿no? Destruirnos...Destruir nuestra forma de vida...Y yo no quiero...He recorrido un largo camino hasta llegar hasta donde quería estar...Y no quiero perderlo...No quiero perder a mis amigos...Esta Navidad...

Se detuvo ahí e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por luchar contra las lágrimas.

Yo me acerqué a él, le acaricié el hombro, porque no se me ocurría qué más hacer para reconfortarlo.

Se me ocurrió algo más, pero era algo que necesitaba yo.

Sé que no se lo dirás a nadie, Hanatamago. Buen chico. Me incliné sobre él y le di un beso en los labios.

Y ¿sabes qué? No se resistió. No chilló. No me abofeteó, aunque quizás me lo mereciera. Simplemente suspiró hondo. Cansado. Me hizo entrar y cenamos juntos sin hablar de ello.

Sé por qué hizo aquello. Sé por qué ese año todas las naciones habían recibido un regalo esmerado, seleccionado con todo el cariño. Sé por qué dejó que lo besara. Porque quizás esa era nuestra última Navidad.


	31. Romano IV

No pretendo justificarme. Solamente quiero que se entienda por qué hice lo que hice.

España estaba cada vez peor. Se pasaba el día delirando. No paró hasta que lo hicieron llevar al monasterio de El Escorial para morir allí, entre relicarios, tumbas de antiguos reyes que conoció, en la sala donde se encontraba hace siglos el dormitorio en el que murió Felipe II, a quien quiso mucho. Lo peor es que no podía decirle que estaba exagerando. Su gente parecía querer verlo muerto, y los que lo defendían lo hacían con la boca chica. Nuestra gente convocaba manifestaciones frente a nuestra casa para echarnos en cara cosas que habían decidido nuestros gobiernos. Nos metieron en el buzón una foto de los cadáveres vapuleados de Mussolini y Petacci colgados boca abajo en Loreto, acompañados de un mensaje amenazante. Veneziano estaba insoportable. Aunque Austria lo había tratado como el culo de pequeño, cuando murió lo sintió como si hubiera sido su padre. No pudo encontrar consuelo en su amiguito del alma, el macho patatas, porque hacía tiempo que nadie sabía de él, y lo único que se sabía era que habían encontrado su coche destrozado y a su guardaespaldas fiambre. Tampoco su amiguito Francia parecía estar disponible: lo llamaba a todas horas y no contestaba. El gabacho parecía haber muerto también, porque nadie era capaz de ponerse en contacto con él. Estaba ansioso, hundido, y solo había una cosa que lo calmaba y no era precisamente la pasta. Era su novieta. Estaba todo el tiempo con él, acariciándole el pelo, abrazándolo, diciéndole que todo iría bien. ¡No era así, demonios! ¡Las cosas estaban en la mayor de las mierdas!

Salí al mercado a pasear. Veneziano insistió en venir conmigo y no pude detenerlo. Él hablaba y hablaba; yo no le hice el menor caso. Era cosa de su novia escuchar sus tonterías, no mía. Me limité a mirar los escaparates de las tiendas en busca de algún capricho que me hiciera sentir un poco mejor. Me estaba tentando la idea de pillarme una botella de vino y ventilármelo en la bañera. Solo. Con un CD de Rafaella Carrà sonando de fondo.

Pero tenían que aparecer esos _stronzi_ y fastidiarlo todo.

— Eh, vosotros dos—les dije a la Fanelli y a Veneziano—. Cortaos un poco, que la gente nos está mirando.

— ¡Hola!—fue lo que respondió mi hermano, saludando, el muy capullo. Tan solo Fanelli se avergonzó. Se puso roja.

— Lo cierto es, Feli—¡Feli! Lo que me faltaba por oír—, que tiene razón, me da un poco de apuro ir en público...

— A mí me gusta que todo el mundo vea la _ragazza_ tan guapa que tengo—contestó Veneziano, y con eso la derritió.

Asqueroso. Aunque lo cierto era que no estaban mirando por eso.

— ¡Eh, vosotros!

Era un hombre que nos miraba desde la salida de un bar, donde se estaba fumando un cigarrillo.

— Ya podríais estar echando a todos los corruptos que tenéis en el gobierno, en lugar de andar por ahí con las chiquillas, como los sátiros.

La Fanelli se dio aludida y se sonrojó aún más.

— ¿Cuánto te pagan por acostarte con ellos dos?—le preguntó él.

— Por favor, _signor_, se está equivocando usted—le dijo Veneziano, con mucho tacto, pero interponiéndose entre él y Fanelli.

— Ya. Ya. Eso es lo que decís siempre. Es un error. No es más que un error. Sois muy buenos, es la prensa, que manipula. Soy ya viejo y me las sé todas. Nosotros nos partimos la espalda trabajando para pagaros a vosotros las putas.

Aquello dolió a Veneziano. No entendía que hablaran así de su prometida. Se bloqueó. Creo que no sabía si reaccionar con tristeza o enfurecido. La Fanelli quiso apartarnos de allí. Rocco quiso decirle algo. Pero tuve que ser yo quien reaccionara.

— Escucha, payaso, déjanos tranquilos, ¿quieres?—le dije.

— ¿O qué vas a hacer?—ese barrigón se me puso gallito, se acercó a mí y me dio golpecitos en el pecho con sus dedos de salchicha—. Tú aparte de un golfo eres un despreocupado que no tiene ni media hostia. A saber si tú y tus amiguitos llegáis vivos al año que viene.

Que no tenía ni media hostia, decía. Sí que tenía. A pares. Y se las di una a una.

Todo el mundo a mi alrededor comenzó a gritar. Salió gente de las tiendas y de los bares para mirar. Me grabaron con el móvil. Los que me acompañaban trataron de sujetarme y de hacerme entrar en razón, pero...ya lo he dicho, estaba hasta las mismas narices, y aquel imbécil terminó de sacarme de mis casillas. Rocco me apartó y algunos amigotes del tipo ese se lo llevaron para otro lado.

El tipo sangraba por la nariz. Me miró enfurecido.

— _Fligio di un cane!_—exclamó.

— ¡Tú eres un _fligio di un cane_!—repliqué.

— ¡Fratello!—me dijo Veneziano.

— ¡Señor Romano, por favor!—dijo Rocco.

— ¡Déjalos, que pronto se volverán polvo que pisotear!—gruñó uno de los amigos del hombre.

— ¡No merecen la pena, estos mierdas!—dijo otro.

— ¡Puede que sí, pero me sobra tiempo para daros p'al pelo, desgraciados!—chillé.

Me arrastraron lejos de allí. Toda la calle nos estaba mirando, y no había una sola mirada simpática.

— ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¿Y vosotros nos representáis?

— ¡Mermaos!

— ¡Moríos!

— Tranquilo, tranquilo—oí que le decía la Fanelli a mi hermano—. ¡Apártense! ¡Dejen paso!

— Será mejor que volvamos a casa—dijo Rocco. Fanelli estuvo conforme.

Me arrepiento solo a medias de lo que hice. Es verdad que no debí haberlo pegado. Pero el imbécil se lo había ganado, insultándonos.

Aun así, no había necesidad de seguirnos hasta el coche.

Nos acabábamos de montar cuando golpearon el cristal. Eran unos chiquillos que ni siquiera habían estado involucrados. No sé si serían familiares, o qué. Pero estaban cabreados como monas.

— ¡Vais a arder, cerdos!

— ¡Hijos de puta!

Rocco salió para ahuyentarlos. Yo de nuevo me calenté e hice lo que me pareció mejor entonces. Salté hasta el asiento delantero, me puse al volante y arranqué. Me llevé a esa pandilla de desgraciados por delante.

— ¡Romano!—exclamó Veneziano.

— ¡A tomar por saco!—dije yo.

Los dejamos a ellos y a Rocco detrás. Tiempo más tarde supe que, al hacerlo, la tomaron con Rocco y terminó en el hospital con ocho puntos en la cabeza. Lo siento mucho por él. Era un mal día. Tomé muchas decisiones poco acertadas.

La gente que estaba delante no hacía más que chillar. Algunos nos insultaron. No hizo más que aumentar mi mal genio.

— Espera, ¿adónde...?—me quiso preguntar la Fanelli, y no le respondí.

No tenía ni idea de adónde iba, pero era lejos de allí, muy lejos. Ninguno de los dos me dijo nada hasta que paré, a casi una hora de viaje. Ni siquiera yo sabía dónde estábamos. Era el pleno campo, plagado de olivares, donde los caminos eran de tierra. Tranquilo, pero por estar en el culo de la provincia. Salí del coche y respiré hondo. Veneziano y Fanelli también salieron. Me quedé ahí de pie, simplemente respirando hondo, mirando el atardecer con las manos detrás de la cabeza.

— Tú no eres eso que te han llamado, Carlotta. Te quiero.

— Gracias, Feliciano. Tú tampoco los escuches.

— No estoy enfadado con ellos, ¿sabes? Seguro que solo es un mal día.

— Sí, seguramente sea eso.

Sonó el teléfono de Veneziano.

— Oh. Es un mensaje de ¿Canadá?

— ¿Canadá? ¿Qué es eso?—pregunté mientras me volvía.

— Es una foto. Oye, Romano, ¿nosotros jugamos a la lotería, en la ONU?

— ¿Qué dices?

— No son números de lotería, son coordenadas—dijo Fanelli—. 63º 36' 13.99'' latitud norte, 19º 45' 38.538'' Longitud Oeste.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?—preguntó Veneziano.

— No estoy segura. ¿No viene mensaje?

— Solo un emoji. Dos manos juntas.

— No entiendo nada—dije.

— Parece una...¿petición?—conjeturó Fanelli.

Veneziano respondió al mensaje preguntando qué quería decir Canadá, pero no recibió respuesta. Parecía que ni siquiera recibió el mensaje.

— ¿Y si vamos para allá?

Fanelli y yo por fin coincidimos en algo: ambos miramos a Veneziano como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

— Parece que nos está pidiendo ir para allá.

— Espera un momento—Fanelli consultó su móvil—. ¡Feli! ¡Es Islandia! ¡Esas coordenadas corresponden a algún lugar al oeste de la isla!

— Sea lo que sea, parece importante.

— O quizás se hayan equivocado—dije yo—. Vamos, hombre. Tenemos cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

— Bueno, pues voy yo. A ti siempre se te ha dado mejor lo de pensar.

— ¡Feli! ¡Pero ni siquiera sabes de qué va esto!—la Fanelli le tomó las manos.

— Aquí está claro que no hago ningún bien. Seguramente sea mejor que me vaya por un tiempo, ¿no? No hace falta que vengáis. El mensaje lo he recibido yo.

— ¿Y crees que voy a dejar que hagas esta locura—sonrió Fanelli—tú solo? Eres mi prometido. Y mi protegido. No te dejaré solo.

— Oh, Carlota...¡Eh! ¡Podría ser nuestra pre-luna de miel!

— ¡Sí!

— Y tú, Romano...

— ¡Sí, hombre! ¡Me voy a quedar yo a que me tiren piedras a la cabeza! Lo que estás a punto de hacer es una locura...Pero es más loco aún quedarse aquí con la que está cayendo. Vale. De acuerdo. Iremos. Quizás estemos a tiempo de tomar un avión.

De haber sabido en la que me estaba metiendo, habría vuelto pitando a la ciudad a enfrentarme a la turba y no habría dejado que Veneziano y Fanelli fueran para allá. Joder, me habría metido en el tanque de los tiburones del aquarium.


	32. Alemania II

Después de perder la guerra, los aliados se repartieron nuestros territorios...y a nosotros mismos. Durante veintiocho años un muro nos separó a mi hermano Prusia y a mí. Veintiocho años sin vernos, sin poder comunicarnos el uno con el otro. Hasta que nuestro pueblo, a uno y otro lado, tomaron sus herramientas y su valor y salieron a derribarlo. Era el nueve de noviembre de 1989 cuando Prusia y yo volvimos a abrazarnos. La fiesta duró días. No nos separamos en mucho tiempo. Pero desde mucho antes de que comenzara todo el asunto del One World Nation Movement no veía mucho a mi hermano.

Cuando volví a verlo, acompañaba a mis secuestradores.

— ¿Y qué ha venido a hacer aquí Blancanieves?

— Oh, vamos, G, eso es racista.

— Eh, él a mí me llama Hombre de Leche, ¿eso no es racista?

— Está aquí para decidir qué hacemos después de lo de América.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con América?

— Hemos perdido el continente. El yanqui ha entrado con sus hombres y ha tiroteado el lugar.

— ¿Qué? ¡Me cago en todo!

— Por eso hemos convocado a nuestros hermanos africanos y asiáticos. Para organizarnos y decidir nuestra respuesta.

— Mi respuesta sería una patada en los cojones a esos cerdos.

No podía ver nada. Me habían puesto una capucha negra por encima. Pero podía escuchar. Y no eran alucinaciones mías: una de las voces que oía, quizás la que más sobresalía, era la de mi hermano.

Estaba aún aturdido. Me habían movido con la delicadeza con que uno maneja un saco de patatas. Esa mujer judía aprovechaba cada ocasión para golpearme y pisotearme. El hombre con la máscara del Pato Donald...era evidente que estaba emocionado por estar tan cerca de una nación, porque no hacía más que tocarme y echar su aliento sobre mí. Terriblemente incómodo. Y Prusia...¿Qué demonios hacía Prusia con ellos?

Cesó el traqueteo. Me sacaron a la fuerza y entonces volví a ver. Solo una bombilla iluminaba el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, y me cegó.

— Míralo. Parece bueno, y todo.

Me costó un poco volver a ver. Para entonces, pude distinguir que la figura que tenía enfrente pertenecía a Prusia, que me miraba con las manos en las caderas, sonriendo con suficiencia.

— Id tranquilos, ya me encargo yo de éste.

— No te olvides de lo que te he dicho.

— Descuida.

Cerraron la puerta y yo me quedé a solas con él.

— ¡Prusia! ¡¿Qué te crees que estás...?!

Prusia se apresuró a hacerme callar con una serie de gestos exagerados.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no me conoces, ¿vale?!

— ¿De qué va todo esto? ¡Como sea una de tus bromas pesadas con tus amigotes...!

— Esto no es una broma, es algo muy serio...Me he metido de lleno dentro del movimiento...

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Esta gente va de culta y de iluminada, pero no tienen ni idea de qué es Prusia! Estoy muerto para el mundo, ¡y he encontrado la forma de sacarle partido! No podía quedarme quieto, ¿vale? Esos hijos de puta han matado a Austria. Están a punto de hacerle lo mismo a España. No hacen más que joder a Francia y han conseguido hundirle el espíritu. Quiero la revancha...

— ¿Y por qué no me ha informado el gobierno sobre esto?

— ¡Pfft! ¡Pues porque no lo saben! No voy a implicar a ningún gobierno. Esto es asunto mío. Sin burócratas de por medio. Como en los viejos tiempos.

— Es una locura, ¿y si te descubren?

— Eso ya lo veremos. Mira, ¡e-estoy cerca de Liechtenstein! ¡Estamos de camino a Islandia! ¡Ahí es donde la tienen! ¡Llegaré hasta ella y la sacaré de donde la tienen! Tú solo...tienes que seguirme el rollo. Tienen pensado usarte para fastidiar a la Unión Europea. Te golpearán un poco más. Es posible que hasta te corten una oreja y se la manden al canciller por correo. Pero estamos cerca de acabar con estos tipos.

— Todo lo que estás diciendo es un delirio y va a acabar mal.

— Eso, tú dame ánimos—gruñó, y no pudo decir más porque entró una mujer a la habitación, de raza negra, que se me quedó mirando.

— Vaya bombón.

— Casi da pena cortarlo en trocitos, ¿eh? —sonrió Prusia, cambiando completamente de tono para dirigirse a ella.

— Sí. Si no fuera un país, podría hacer una bonita carrera de modelo.

La mujer se acercó a mí.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, República Federal de Alemania?

— Sí.

— Bien. Queremos que sepas que esto no es personal.

— No lo piensan así algunos de sus colaboradores.

La mujer sonrió.

— Uno no puede arrasar Europa y causar un genocidio sin grajearse unas pocas enemistades. Sé que has sido un niño buenos estos años. Una importante figura en la Unión Europea. Una buena influencia. Por eso me da un poco de pena que ahora tengas que desaparecer. Pero así es la vida. Para crear algo nuevo, hay que derribar lo viejo.

— Justo lo que le echan en cara a ciertos países y religiones.

— A nosotros no nos mueve la codicia ni el afán de supremacía. Solo queremos el progreso de la humanidad. Un mundo donde no haya diferencias, donde no haya razón por la que pelearse, donde el habitante de Uganda tenga las mismas oportunidades de progresar que el de Finlandia. No lo comprendes, claro, pero...

— Lo entiendo perfectamente. Esa historia la he oído muchas veces.

— Dime una cosa, ya que ha tenido una vida tan larga que ha tenido la oportunidad de oír tantas cosas: ¿ha pensado alguna vez en lo que te espera cuando termine? ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá contigo? ¿Te reencarnarás en un ser humano de verdad, en el mundo que crearemos? ¿Irás al cielo? ¿Al infierno? Me pregunto si las naciones como tú tenéis alma que alguien pueda juzgar. O quizás...la nada. El sueño eterno.

— Señora, pese a lo mucho que me gusta la filosofía, solo hay una pregunta que interesa: ¿qué han hecho con Liechtenstein?

— No te preocupes por ella. Está a buen recaudo.

— Ella no les ha hecho nada a ustedes. Es solo un principado. Métanse con alguien que realmente sea una amenaza.

— Esto no va de eliminar a los que hayan sido malos. Va de recoger las piezas y empezar de nuevo. La niña nos ha dado una información bastante útil: parece ser que las naciones tenéis un factor de curación que hace comprender por qué en otros tiempos más ingenuos se os consideraba dioses. Me han pasado vídeos y fotografías que me han dejado de piedra, francamente.

— Hacerle daño a una niña indefensa...

— Bueno. Míralo así: de niña solo tiene la apariencia. Igual que tú de hombre.

— Mierda, M...

La mujer se volvió hacia Prusia.

— ¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó.

— Los de África. Rusia los ha cabreado mandando tropas a Senegal y Kenia. ¿Y qué han hecho ellos? ¡Están intentando asaltar el Kremlin!

Se olvidaron por un rato de mí mientras miraban absortos la pantalla del móvil de Prusia. Intenté captar algo, pero solo oía una cacofonía, un alboroto inmenso, con gritos y ¿disparos?

— ¡Los están disparando con fuego real!—exclamó la mujer.

— Bueno, los africanos tampoco se están andando con chiquitas, ¡joder, que ese cóctel ha explotado en la fachada de la catedral!

— Dios mío, no, todo está saliendo mal...

La mujer soltó un gruñido, apretando el puño cerrado contra su boca.

— Tengo que hablar de inmediato con C...—murmuró antes de salir corriendo.

Volvimos a quedarnos solos Prusia y yo.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— Sabes que el Triunvirato, América, Rusia y China, se han repartido el mundo como si fuera una tarta, ¿no?

— Solo eran rumores...

— De rumores nada: ya no se esconden. América se encarga de toda América del Norte y del Sur, incluyendo Groenlandia; China de Asia y Oceanía y Rusia de Europa y África. No sé qué coño pretenden, pero han hecho mucha pupita al movimiento y a todo el que se encuentran. Acabamos de enterarnos de que América ha acabado con el movimiento en su continente y que Rusia ha amenazado a África, y se ve que no les ha gustado. Han reunido un grupo bien grande y están intentando asaltar el Kremlin. Rusia ha sacado su ejército para reprimirlos, ¡está siendo brutal! ¡Ahí hay muertos, fijo! Mira, Rusia está hablando en directo...

Después de comprobar que no había moros a la vista, se acercó a mí para mirar la pantalla de su móvil juntos.

«No voy a decir nada». Decía Rusia. Sonreía. Dios mío, esa sonrisa, que vi mientras me destruía, mientras me desgarraba, mientras me masacraba. «Tan solo...que lo que nos den lo devolveremos multiplicado...Me parece una buena idea, ¿no creen ustedes?». Y con estas desapareció por un pasillo. Serbia estaba junto a él, y, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, no parecía muy cómoda.

— Esto no va a acabar bien...—dijo Prusia.

Y quiso decir más, pero se oyeron pisadas y tuvo que volver a interpretar su papel de carcelero.

Me dio un puñetazo en toda la boca.

— ¡Eh!

— No te salgas del guión—me advirtió antes de decir en voz más alta, cuando ya estaba entrando gente—. ¡Toma esa, pedazo de mierda! ¡Así aprenderás a contestar!


	33. Seychelles

**_Becoming_ (Really Slow Motion)**

* * *

Francia estaba sufriendo terriblemente y a nadie le importaba.

Sus amigos solo se preocupaban por sí mismos o los más cercanos a ellos, y los que quizás hubieran estado ahí por él o se estaban muriendo o desaparecidos. Tuve que ser yo quien fuera a ver cómo se encontraba. Recuerdo estar muy enfadada por Canadá por haberle dado la espalda...Por aquel entonces no sabía en qué estaba metido...

No di con Francia en su casa. Me dijeron que había salido por primera vez en mucho tiempo a dar un paseo. Se había dejado el móvil. Solo se me ocurrió visitar los lugares que frecuentaba, que eran queridos para él.

Y acerté. Tras varias horas de búsqueda, cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, me lo encontré en el Moulin Rouge.

El local aún no había abierto al público. Allí solo había personal que se encargaba de ciertas gestiones antes de que cayera la noche y empezaran los espectáculos. Pero en la cabeza de Francia el Moulin estaba rebosante de animación. Había luces, había música. A su alrededor la gente vitoreaba a las muchachas y los caballeros que hacían sus números sobre el escenario, había bebida, humo de tabaco en el aire, risas, exclamaciones de asombro y escándalo. Gente que hacía mucho tiempo que solo vivía en su recuerdo.

¿Buscaba consuelo Francia entre los muertos, ahí sentado en la penumbra de una enorme sala vacía? ¿Buscaba revivir la felicidad que sintió en otros tiempos?

Cuando me vio acercarme, se levantó del asiento, murmurando mi nombre, como si no se creyera que estuviera realmente allí.

— Hola, _papa_.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?—me preguntó mientras me abrazaba. Dios mío, me dije, parecía veinte años mayor.

— Vine a verte, _papa_. He oído que no estabas bien y quizás querrías algo de compañía.

— Estoy bien, pero ¿y tú cómo estás?

— Yo estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Sí.

Él me miró como no creyéndoselo. Su mano tocó mi mentón con cariño, con una inmensa tristeza.

— _Ma petite Seychelles_...Me alegro de que tú estés a salvo...

— ¿Qué haces aquí, _papa_? Está cerrado.

Francia miró a su alrededor y suspiró por la nariz.

— Me despedía.

— ¿Vas a alguna parte?

— Sí. No sé adónde. Pero definitivamente me iré...

— No digas eso.

— Ayer asaltaron el Panteón. No han respetado ni las tumbas de los muertos...estuvieron a punto de sacar de la suya a Voltaire. Echaron pintura sobre los frescos de Jeanne...No hago más que encontrarme carteles que dicen "Vendamos la Torre Eiffel en la chatarrería"...

— No eres tus monumentos. Eres algo más profundo que eso.

— Se empieza por ahí, Seychelles. Eliminando la historia, los recuerdos. Llegará un momento en que una generación reemplace a las que viven ahora, y no sabrán quién fue Napoleón Bonaparte, qué ocurrió en Verdún, qué significó la guillotina, la llama debajo del Arco del Triunfo, o la Marsellesa. Y como no recordarán, volverán a repetir los errores que cometí.

— Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Él trató de sonreírme. Me tocó el pelo con cariño, no como el sátiro que la gente decía que era (y que yo a veces creí), sino como un padre que tiene a su hija de nuevo en sus brazos. Esperé de veras que encontrara algo de consuelo en mí, aunque fuera solo un poco.

— Salgamos a dar un paseo, Francia. Sabes que me encanta venir a tu hermosa ciudad.

— Será un placer.

Aunque un poco reluctante, Francia llamó a sus guardaespaldas y juntos dejamos a los fantasmas del Moulin Rouge disfrutando de su fiesta sin fin.

Francia amaba su París. Siempre había estado orgullosa de ella, pero aquella vez...Comprendí su preocupación mientras caminábamos por la ciudad. Los carteles y pintadas del movimiento inundaban las fachadas, cada superficie, en realidad. Nos encontramos a quien le lanzó unas miradas que me asustaron hasta a mí.

— Cerdo—oí que murmuraba alguien a nuestro paso.

Incluso en compañía de los guardaespaldas de Francia no me sentía muy segura. No solté su brazo en ningún momento.

Al mirarlo, lo vi cabizbajo, serio. Ese no era Francia. No se parecía en nada al que conocía. Traté de hacerlo volver con una conversación que se apartara todo lo posible del estado de las cosas, pero no daba resultado. Cuando comenté algo sobre hice un comentario sobre el sol que hacía, suspiró por su amigo España.

Solo una cosa vino a sacarlo de su estado, y yo no la provoqué.

Se escuchó una explosión a nuestra espalda. No nos hizo el menor daño, pero los guardaespaldas de Francia nos apartaron de inmediato y él...

— ¡_Papa_! ¡Francia!

Se tocaba la frente. Yo creía que estaba herido, aunque no tuviera sangre. Se dio la vuelta con un tambaleo. Y entonces vio lo que ocurría.

El Puente de las Artes. El que por los miles de candados del amor tuvo que ser rediseñado. Patrimonio de la Humanidad. Ya no existía.

— ¡Una bomba!

— ¡Corre!

— ¡Todo el mundo fuera, aléjense de aquí!

Tiré de Francia, que seguía clavado en el sitio, mirando el vacío que ahora llenaba el humo. Nos apartamos de allí, no mucho, hasta un lugar seguro, y allí los guardaespaldas cuidaron de él.

Recuerdo haberme preguntado si había alguien allí, en el puente. Dios mío, ¿había alguien allí?

— ¿Señor Francia?—le preguntó una de ellos.

Él no reaccionaba. Me acerqué para tocarle las mejillas. Estaba tan pálido...

— _Papa_...—lo llamé.

Aparté la mirada de él para mirar a mi alrededor. Había mucha gente mirándonos. Los guardaespaldas hacían lo posible por cuidar de él y alejarlos.

Recuerdo haberlos odiado. A todos ellos. Mirando mientras su nación sufría enormemente. Olvidando todo lo que había hecho por ellos, igual que todos los demás. Eran cómplices de aquellos que estaban destruyendo las reliquias de su pasado, todo lo que era querido para él. Lo abracé y habría arrancado la cabeza a quien se hubiera acercado.

Alguien lo hizo. Un hombre calvo de color se acercó. Los guardaespaldas de Francia impidieron que diera más de tres pasos hacia nosotros. Pero él no quería hacerle daño. Me volví hacia él y vi que había lágrimas gruesas resbalando por sus mejillas.

El hombre, para mi sorpresa, comenzó a cantar en voz baja:

— _Allons enfants de la Patrie...Le jour de gloire est arrivé...Contre nous de la tyrannie..._

Una mujer pelirroja que había a nuestra izquierda, llevando de la mano a un niño de unos cinco años, lo siguió tan bien como su garganta tocada le permitió:

— _L'étendard sanglant est levé...L'étendard sanglant est levé_

Ahora eran cinco los que cantaban. Uno de ellos era un señor con bigote cuya voz destacaba entre la multitud. Cuando Francia parpadeó, comenzando a reaccionar, eran ya diez. Una mujer mayor cantaba también con lágrimas en los ojos. Había también un par de muchachos que, pese a su aspecto de hipsters, se unieron.

— _Entendez-vous dans les campagnes mugir ces féroces soldats ? Ils viennent jusque dans vos bras égorger vos fils, vos compagnes!_

¡Todos los que estaban allí cantaban! ¡Se acercaba cada vez más y más gente, solo para mirar a Francia a los ojos y sonreírle, compartir con él sus lágrimas y cantar! No puede evitar sonreír al ver a todas aquellas juntas, y tan diferentes entre sí: mujeres, hombres, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, blancos, negros, asiáticos, de aspecto humilde, rico; ¡todos pendientes de Francia, cantándole, mostrándole su cariño!

— _Aux armes, citoyens! Formez vos bataillons! Marchons, marchons! Qu'un sang impur abreuve nos sillons!_

Terminaron con un aplauso y una enorme ovación.

— ¿Ha visto usted eso, señor Francia?—uno de sus guardaespaldas le estaba sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

— ...Sí, Bernard...Lo he visto...

Francia me miró de reojo. Sonreía. Por fin estaba sonriendo. Le hacía parecer más joven, como si ese velo se hubiera levantado, como si hubiera vuelto a la vida. Se levantó. La gente lo vitoreó. «Vive la France!», coreaban. Él saludó como el showman que finaliza su número. La gente lo aplaudió con mucho más entusiasmo. «¡Te queremos, Francia!», «¡Abajo los tiranos!», «¡Contigo hasta la muerte!».

— Mientras quede un solo francés...—le oí murmurar—. Mientras una sola persona crea en mí...No voy a dejar de pelear.

Alguien difundió el estúpido tópico de que Francia es un cobarde. Si el mundo entero hubiera visto lo que vi yo, ni se les habría pasado por la cabeza.

— Seychelles, querida...

— Ve. Encuentra a quienes han hecho esto y patéales el trasero.

— Que Bernard y Julie te lleven a casa y te preparen algo rico. Ya te lo compensaré cuando esto acabe. Tranquila, ¡no tardaré mucho!

Tomó mi cara en sus manos y me besó la frente. Luego echó a correr.

Por primera vez en semanas, no huía de las miradas acusatorias de nadie. A su paso, la gente le sonreía, le lanzaba cumplidos. Hartos del destrozo a su patrimonio, los franceses comenzaron a declarar su amor por él en voz alta y, sin saberlo, le devolvieron la vida y la juventud.


	34. Egipto

**_The Burning bush _(Hans Zimmer)**

* * *

Conozco los textos y la tradición oral sobre nosotros. No son extrañas para mí las especulaciones sobre nuestros orígenes, tan antiguos como el mundo.

Las hay que surgieron de la espuma del mar. De la verde hierba de una pradera. De la fría y pura nieve que cae del cielo. De un rayo de sol. Del barro.

Yo sé cuáles son mis orígenes. Los tenía delante de mí aquel día, pintados en las paredes.

Una mujer con los ojos de un color azul intenso y los atributos de Isis aparece de perfil, mostrando un vientre abultado. «La fértil alma de Egipto, que sin varón concibe», rezan las inscripciones. Una afirmación discutible. Ha llegado a mí un viejo rumor que dice que el imperio romano tuvo mucho que ver con su estado, al igual que se dice de Grecia, también con una historia común y nacido de mujer. Pero eso es otra historia que a mí realmente no me importa, ni siquiera a día de hoy. Ahí estaba mi madre, en un fresco de cuatro mil trescientos años de antigüedad. No podía dejar de mirarla. Aunque jamás la olvidé ni pienso hacerlo mientras viva, necesitaba verla.

Como un niño, busqué a mi madre en esos tiempos desesperados buscando consejo, guía, quizás el afecto que hace tiempo que no recibo de ella. Era un enterramiento demasiado ruinoso para ser turístico. Ningún arqueólogo entrometido la encontró. Era mi pequeño secreto. Mi santuario.

La vi morir hace más de mil años, cuando los últimos sacerdotes que mantenían su culto se pasaron al bando de quienes nos sometieron y se repartieron el reino de mi madre y renegaron de la diosa Isis para rendir culto a los paganos. Fue bella y fuerte hasta el final. El sol caía, lo recuerdo. Posó sus manos sobre mí para acariciarme por última vez, me dio un pequeño beso, me dijo: «sé fuerte, ten una larga y próspera vida, y no te olvides de que te quiero». Y se fundió con la arena del desierto, sin miedo, sin dolor. Tan serena como siempre.

No me permití estar triste. No era lo que ella habría querido. Además, no me había abandonado del todo. Aún podía oír su susurro en el viento.

Pero esos días fui al templo a visitar la tumba donde se conservaba su retrato y pensé en ella durante mucho tiempo.

«Es posible que me reúna contigo, madre».

Ni siquiera en esos momentos dejé que anidara en mí el miedo. Morir, al fin y al cabo, es solo un trámite.

Durante todo este tiempo había tratado de honrar su memoria, de proteger sus tesoros. Porque nadie muere realmente hasta que no se le olvida.

Entonces vinieron ellos, como las diez plagas.

Envenenaron con palabras las mentes de los desesperados. Usaron la violencia para traer el miedo a los corazones de los débiles. En su pretensión de crear un mundo nuevo trataron de destruir lo antiguo.

Primero fueron a por mis vecinos. Luego fui yo su víctima.

Aunque fue mi madre quien sufrió sus ataques.

Destruyeron museos. Quemaron papiros. Rompieron esculturas y tablillas. Pintaron murales en los que se representaban a los dioses y a los faraones.

No había cabida para la teocracia en el mundo nuevo. Ni siquiera como un recuerdo del pasado.

Me pillaron de improvisto. Encontraron la entrada y la destruyeron con explosivos. La estructura quedó tan dañada que no hizo falta que intervinieran más: ella misma se vino abajo.

«¡MADRE!».

...

Me arrastré entre piedras y arena hasta llegar a la superficie. Tomé una bocanada desesperada de aire. Hacía tiempo que se habían ido, dejándome bajo la oscuridad de un cielo sin estrellas.

...

Sí. Colaboré con el gigante del frío. De haber tenido sus recursos, habría sido yo quien los enterrara en la arena.

Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer por mantener la promesa que le hice a ella.


	35. Canadá V

— Al cabo de un tiempo llegamos al lugar convenido, Islandia. Cómo lamentaba no tener el móvil a mano. Al llegar, Greszczyszyn alquiló un coche y condujimos hasta Rangárþing Eystra, un municipio diminuto al sur de Islandia. Tan diminuto que allí cualquiera podría haber pasado inadvertido. Es comprensible que hubieran elegido Islandia. En su casa apenas ven el sol en invierno y todo el mundo está en su casa, caliente, y no metiéndose en los asuntos de los demás. Entramos a una casa de Skógar, con tan solo veinticinco habitantes, y ninguno de ellos pareció molestarse en mirar por la ventana. En la casa había un chico con gafas al que llamaban G, una mujer referida como M, y otro al que llamaban GB. A ése yo lo conocía. Era Prusia.

— ¡Prusia! Me suena haberlo estudiado en el instituto.

— Sí. Era una nación.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Y qué hacía allí, con esos tipos? ¿Estaba infiltrado, también?

— Eso parece, pero entonces yo no tenía ni idea. Me quedé de piedra al verlo. No hacía más que preguntarme si mis ojos no me estarían engañando. Había oído rumores de que Prusia había sido olvidado y había muerto. Hacía algún tiempo que no se le veía. Oí que algunos lo consideraban la primera víctima del One World Nation Movement. Y en esos momentos lo tenía delante y yo me preguntaba a mí mismo: ¿era Prusia de verdad o estaba alucinando por el jetlag? Él también se me quedó mirando, pero se puso a interpretar pronto su papel. "¿Recogiste a este pescadito del mar, IG?", preguntó con una sonrisa, señalándome. "Éste es JC. Chaval, este es GB. La G es de gili(...) y la B de bastardo.", respondió él. Era coña. Se abrazaron, como buenos colegas. Greszczyszyn habló muy bien de mí. Les contó todo lo referente a nuestro incidente con América. Prusia y sus acompañantes alabaron que hubiéramos salido vivos.

»Esperamos a que llegaran más. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora o así, aparecieron dos hombres de aspecto oriental. Uno de ellos se llamaba Kazuki Ogura, japonés, y el otro se llamaba Yao Da, chino. "¿Y los demás?", preguntó la mujer que se hacía llamar M (luego supimos que su nombre era Martinez y que venía de España). "Detenidos. Muertos", contestó Ogura con seriedad. Y así como una hora después aparecieron los representantes del grupo africano. Eran cuatro: Dejen Kirabo, de Zimbabwe; Adisa Cabdiraxman, de Madagascar; Idur Wafula, de Mozambique, y Kagiso Kato, de Sudán del Sur. Las cosas andaban un poco mejor por África. Nos contaron con un entusiasmo que a mí me dio escalofríos cómo estaban centrando sus esfuerzos en destruir el legado antiguo de Egipto y derrocar al rey de Marruecos.

»Fue entonces cuando apareció Ughetti. Fue...un poco como si Darth Vader hubiera entrado en la Estrella de la Muerte, no sé si se me entiende...Era una mujer de aspecto muy...moderno. No sé cómo describirlo. Punk, ¿quizás? Era bajita en persona, la más bajita de cuantos nos encontrábamos allí, pero su presencia hizo que todo el mundo se callara. Incluso vi a quien se puso incómodo. Yo mismo me sentí así.

»"Buenas noches", nos saludó. "Creo que todos sabemos por qué estamos aquí, ¿no es cierto? Por el Triunvirato". La sola mención de aquel nombre provocó una sensación en el ambiente. Ahora, pensé, si descubrían que no solo era un país sino encima el hermano de América, me harían pedazos con sus propias manos. "Intentamos asaltar el Kremlin y el maldito ruso mandó que sus tropas abrieran fuego contra nosotros", nos contó Wafula. "No debisteis haberlo hecho", intervino M. Y la miraron como si estuviera loca. "¿Por qué no? Ha intervenido en países de nuestro continente para desarticular nuestra red.", le contestaron. "Colabora con China, que ha matado a los nuestros", añadió Da. "Y América nos ha estado dando por el (...) y no tardará en venir aquí, y Rusia le pondrá una alfombra" dijo Greszczyszyn a mi lado, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo, que compartió con Prusia. "Habéis puesto en peligro vidas inocentes", insistió M, y le repitieron lo mismo, que aquella gente se lo merecía. "Algunas bajas colaterales son inevitables", dijo Greszczyzyn con frialdad. "¡Comprendo que queramos enfrentarnos a Rusia, China y América, pero ayer volaron el Puente de las Artes de París! ¡Hubo cinco heridos! ¡Inocentes!".

»Fue entonces cuando Ughetti dio su parecer y me provocó un escalofrío. "Por lo que hemos visto, solo con argumentos no hemos cumplido con los objetivos previstos. La idea del nacionalismo está aún demasiado arraigada en las mentes de la gente. Lo mismo ocurre con la religión. Hemos intentado hacer esto por las buenas. Intentamos llegar a las elecciones en Japón y nos silenciaron. Demandamos atención en los medios y la conseguimos, pero la gran mayoría están de parte de su respectiva nación y nos han ridiculizado. Si queremos lograr algo, si de verdad queremos cambios, se ve que no podemos confiar en los de abajo. Tenemos que empezar desde arriba, llegar a las altas esferas. ¿Y cómo se llega a las altas esferas? Quitando a los que están ahora. ¿Y cómo se les quita...?". "Está proponiendo, U", le dijo Ogura, "una serie de golpes de estado. Como lo del Kremlin." "Muy perspicaz", contestó ella. "Pero más organizado, claro está." "Claro", entonces habló Prusia. "No perder el tiempo destruyendo antigüedades. Ya habrá tiempo de hacer limpieza cuando estemos todos unidos en un solo pueblo. Ahora toca hacerse con el control. Lo veo". No me podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso. Prusia es un gran actor, te lo digo, Phil. Hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta, al oírlo hablar con ese convencimiento.

»M estaba indignada. Los golpes de estado implican una violencia desmesurada. El grupo no tenía fuerzas armadas, tan solo voluntarios armados con lo que podían fabricar ellos mismos o comprar siempre que podían burlar la ley. Era una locura. No era la única que lo veía así. Kato también creía que lo primero era educar a la juventud en los valores del movimiento, y así la misma población derrocaría a reyes y presidentes. Más lento, pero efectivo. En cuanto a G (Paul Grech, maltés), decía que no tenía sentido querer detener las muertes por razones políticas y llevar a cabo una lucha armada, pero discutió consigo mismo y terminó uniéndose a Ughetti. "Si quieres, M, podemos hacer una votación entre todos los miembros, pero déjame decirte una cosa", le dijo Greszczyszyn, "para hacer una hamburguesa tienes que matar a la vaca".

»Yo evité pronunciarme todo lo que pude. Nos separamos. Al parecer, M quería supervisar cómo iban otros dos miembros con Alemania. Así me enteré de que lo tenían prisionero a él también. Tuve algún tiempo para hablar a solas con Prusia. Le pregunté qué demonios hacía ahí y él me hizo la misma pregunta. Creo que le costó un poco recordar quién era, solo sabía que era un país. Cuando le dije que era Canadá, sacudió la cabeza. "Perfecto, el hermanito modosín de América. Como sepan quién eres, te van a destrozar. ¿En qué estabas pensando, metiéndote en este fregado?", me dijo. ¿Y él, que permitía que tuvieran preso a su hermano menor?, repliqué. "Él puede cuidar de sí mismo perfectamente. Y estoy en ello, ¿vale? Mira, vamos a hacer esto: tú que tienes a tu gobierno cubriéndote las espaldas, buscaré cualquier excusa para que tengas acceso a un teléfono y los llames. Yo me encargo de Liechtenstein y Alemania. Estos tipos confían en mí. Puedo acercarme a ellos con cualquier excusa. Los sacaremos juntos de aquí".

— ¿Y entonces, qué pasó?

— Greszczyszyn me llevó aparte, para hablar mientras nos tomábamos algo antes de irnos a dormir. "Primero lo quieren consultar con Tero. Es pequeña, pero debería ser capaz de decidir qué hacer." Quise preguntarle quién era Tero, pero entonces me habló en voz un poco más baja: "Oye, W y yo hemos estado hablando. Sobre GB. Mañana temprano intenta tener un momento de intimidad con él, ¿quieres?". Le dije que de acuerdo. Esa noche dormimos en la casa y a la mañana siguiente, nada más levantarme, vi que Prusia y Ogura estaban desayunando juntos. "Oye, GB, ¿puedes venir un momento? Creo que le pasó algo al tejado anoche". Era una excusa muy tonta, pero me valía para acercarme a él. Nos abrigamos y salimos. "¿Pasa algo?", me preguntó Prusia. Yo lo conduje a la parte trasera de la casa, un poco apartados. Allí esperaban Wafula y Greszczyszyn. "Dice JC que hay un problema con el tejado", les comentó. Greszczyszyn habló después de un momento de silencio. "¿Sabíais que O trabajó para el gabinete de prensa de la nación japonesa? Se lo contó a Wafula, y le enseñó fotos de su casa". "Ah, así que sabe cómo es por dentro la casa de Japón. Eso es una ventaja, ¿no? De alguna forma" dijo Prusia. Había algo en la cara de Greszczyszyn que no me gustó nada. Siguió fumando tranquilo, mientras Wafula nos miraba fijamente. "En una de esas fotos aparecía esto". Wafula se adelantó y nos enseñó una fotografía de un salón en el que aparecía Japón utilizando un ordenador portátil. Su dedo señalaba una de las pinturas que colgaba de las paredes. Sentí que el estómago caía a mis pies.

»"El tío que sale en ese retrato del siglo XIX es clavadito a ti, ¿no te parece?". Miré a Prusia. Parecía que no había ningún cambio en su expresión, incluso sonrió. "Yo soy más guapo", rió. Greszczyszyn sonrió. Y entonces Wafula y él lo agarraron con violencia. Me pidieron que los ayudara, que lo hiciera callar. No me quedó más remedio que hacerlo...


	36. Ucrania

**_Pan's labyrinth lullaby _****(Juan Navarrete, versión de A. Krishna)**

* * *

Mis jefes dijeron que no había nada de qué preocuparse, que las protestas harían ruido durante un tiempo y luego ellas solas desaparecerían. Pero yo oía los rumores, veía las protestas, escuchaba los insultos, me sentía cada vez peor. El dolor de espalda se intensificó tanto que no fui capaz de moverme. Me veía ojerosa en el espejo, demacrada.

Después vino la fiebre. Y con la fiebre, los delirios.

Dije muchas tonterías mientras estaba así. Veía cosas que no estaban realmente allí. Campesinos de tiempos remotos...

(«este año habrá buena cosecha», «esos salvajes han venido y lo han destrozado todo, todo...», «debería empezar a llover pronto»)

...diplomáticos y jefes del gobierno...

(«un matrimonio concertado realmente salvaría la situación, pero mi hermanita es mucha mujer», «por supuesto, coronel, este baile es para usted»)

...mi propio hermano...

— _Sestra_...

— Mi chiquitín...¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Han vuelto a hacerte daño?

— Sí...Duele mucho...Pero no dejaré que lo sepan.

— A mí puedes contármelo, ya lo sabes. No tienes que hacerte el fuerte todo el tiempo. No es bueno para el alma.

— Ahora es cuando más tengo que ser fuerte...Y a ti...A ti también te han hecho daño...

— Cualquier cosa por mis chiquitines...

— ¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada? ¿Es que creían que ya no me importabas, maldita sea?

— Sssssh. Tranquilo, pequeño...No pasa nada...

— Estás muy mal...

— Solo quiero que tú estés bien...Aunque tú ya no me quieras...

— Yo te quiero,_ sestra_...

— Debí haber sido una mejor nación.

— Has sido muy buena. Fue tu gobierno el que se equivocó. Pero ahora yo estoy al mando. Voy a hacer lo que no se han atrevido a hacer, voy a aplastar a los que te han hecho daño.

— Debí haber sido una mejor hermana.

— No pudiste haber sido mejor.

— No debí haber dejado que América se metiera en nuestra pelea...

— Duerme, _sestra_...Cuando despiertes, todo esto habrá terminado.

— En un mundo con un sol radiante y cálido, plagado de girasoles, como tú siempre soñaste...

Las alucinaciones eran tan vívidas que sentí cómo una mano fría tocaba la mía y cómo unos labios cálidos por contra besaban mi frente llena de sudor.

El sueño me acogió en sus brazos y cuando me desperté me encontré, claro está, sola en mi habitación.


	37. Inglaterra IV

Había estado descuidando mis labores aquellos días debido a la muerte de Sealand, pero me sentí con ánimos suficientes como para volver a la carga. Hice una llamada para convocar al Parlamento, para que me pusieran al corriente y decidiéramos juntos qué íbamos a hacer. No era el momento de tomar decisiones por uno mismo, me dije, como habían hecho otros.

— Os doy el día libre, Lance, Malcom—les dije a mis guardaespaldas.

— Señor, ahí afuera está peligroso para...—intentó decirme Malcom.

— He vivido casi mil años sin quien me llevara de la manita, creo que puedo llegar hasta Westminster—repliqué yo.

Eran solo diez minutos a pie. Menos, seguramente, pues yo tengo un paso rápido. Era de noche y por tanto no sería tan reconocible.

Pero al estar aislado no sabía de la gravedad de la situación.

Cuando los vi aparecer, creía que eran unos simples hooligans que celebraban alguna victoria o derrota deportiva. He de reconocer que me asustaron las bengalas que llevaban en las manos, los gritos que daban, y los pasamontañas, pero los humanos de hoy en día dan miedo en muchos sentidos. Fue entonces cuando vi que uno de ellos estaba quemando algo. Era mi bandera. Me detuve a escuchar lo que decían.

Aún hoy retumba en mi oído ese coro. «_God kill the Queen_».

Sí, correr parecía una buena idea.

Solo pude avanzar unos metros cuando alguien me agarró y me hizo entrar a un callejón estrecho. Creía que se trataba de uno de ellos y estuve a punto de hacerle probar mis puños.

— ¡Si me quieres, vas a tenerme!

— ¿Qué dices, tío? ¡Que soy yo!

— ¡Sarah! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Era ella. La jovencita que irrumpió en mi casa. Seguía vistiendo como una pordiosera. Miró hacia la calle que acabábamos de dejar antes de contestar.

— No deberías salir solo a la calle. Te están buscando. Si tuvieras Facebook sabrías que te buscan para colgarte boca abajo del Puente de Londres.

— Pero tú entraste a mi casa y me amenazaste con una pistola.

Sarah miró hacia otro lado mientras pasaba un mechón de cabello caoba por detrás de su oreja.

— ...No es por lo que hiciste, el truco ese de las manos. Aún me caes mal. Es...eh...bueno, resulta que tenías más razón de lo que yo creía...Esa gente está matando a otras personas, y no son ni siquiera militares ni políticos...Se están cargando joyas de cientos de años...Se suponía que éramos mejores que todos esos brutos que...

— Me alegra que hayas cambiado de opinión.

— Ya, bueno...Oye, hay una cosa que quizás deberías saber. Ven. Vamos a mi casa. Aquí no deberíamos estar.

Se quitó su gorro de lana, me lo puso y tras volver a vigilar que no hubiera nadie afuera, salimos. Me arrastró en dirección contraria a la que yo había pensado tomar. Caminamos a paso muy rápido durante bastante rato. Quizás hubiera sido mejor haber tomado el metro, pero ella evitaba los lugares concurridos. Nos movimos por la oscuridad, como sombras. Finalmente, llegamos a un barrio residencial. Ella se detuvo ante un edificio adosado de ladrillos. Sacó sus llaves del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y abrió. Entró primero, luego yo.

Me encontré en un entorno caliente, tanto que lo primero que hice fue quitarme el gorro de la cabeza, donde un olor a asado flotaba en el ambiente. Era un salón-comedor pequeño, donde un árbol de Navidad un poco viejo ocupaba un buen espacio. Un hombre veía la televisión en un sillón; al fondo se veía una cocina en la que una mujer con delantal iba de acá para allá.

— ¿Sarah?

La mujer salió limpiándose las manos y en cuanto me vio a mí se detuvo. El hombre volvió la cabeza y al verme su cuerpo pareció sufrir un espasmo. Ambos me habían reconocido nada más verme. Ella salió de su estado de estupefacción para arreglarse la melena tímidamente. Él intentó levantarse del sofá; al instante vi que no podía o le costaba mucho hacerlo.

— No, no. Por favor. No se moleste—lo detuve.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Has visto dónde está...?—un chico de unos diecisiete o dieciocho años, muy alto y delgado, bajaba las escaleras trotando y se detuvo cuando nos vio. Retrocedió como si acabara de ver al demonio y al poco otro muchacho de acaso trece años, con el pelo de punta, se asomó con él sin atreverse a bajar.

— B-Bienvenido a nuestra casa, señor Inglaterra. Es un...gran honor—tartamudeó el hombre.

— El placer es mío, señor...

— John Vaughan, señor.

— Señor Vaughan.

— Sarah, ¿qué...?—oí que la mujer le preguntaba a Sarah en voz baja, sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

— Lo seguían, mamá, querían hacerle daño—contestó ella.

Muy oportunamente, llamaron a la puerta. Se hizo un silencio tenso, en el que solo habló el presentador de un concurso de talentos de la televisión. La señora Vaughan murmuró algo y me animó a subir las escaleras (sin atreverse a tocarme, me di cuenta de ello). Así lo hice, me quedé detrás con los dos chicos, que se miraban el uno al otro como si no dieran crédito a lo que estaba pasando. La madre de Sarah tomó aire profundamente y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Sí?—dijo con voz desinflada.

— Buenas noches, señora. ¡_Anglaterre_, sal, te he visto entrar!

No podía creerlo. Me abrí paso entre los dos chicos y bajé las escaleras.

— ¡Francia!

¡Sí! ¡Era él! ¡Con su cara de payaso!

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

— Estuve a punto de alcanzarte en tu camino al Parlamento, te llevo siguiendo un buen rato desde el coche, y tú no me hacías caso, ibais corriendo.

"¿Francia?". La entrada de otra nación causó aún más sensación en la familia. Tímidamente, la señora Vaughan lo hizo pasar, con aspecto de no creerse que estuviéramos allí.

— Muchas gracias, señora. Buenas noches tengan ustedes—Francia se volvió de nuevo hacia mí—. Empezaba a estar preocupado por ti. Después de lo de Sealand...Entiendo que hayas estado mal, pero...

— Gracias por tu interés, pero no hacía falta que me siguieras.

— ¿No has visto lo que pasa en la calle? ¡Te buscan! ¡Te quieren colgar o algo así! ¡Van con bengalas y quemando cosas, como una turba!

— Ya lo sé, me lo acaba de decir la señorita Vaughan, aquí presente.

Sarah alzó una mano a modo de saludo.

— Ah, bien hecho, señorita. Es usted muy valiente—le dijo Francia, sonriéndola, y a mí me hizo gracia ver cómo ella se ponía roja.

— Bueno...Es...lo que hay que hacer, ¿no?—luego miró a su madre, que la miraba con gran orgullo.

— Yo también he pasado unas semanas terribles. El movimiento tuvo mucho eco en mi casa. Creí que iba a palmarla. Pero nuestra suerte aún no está echada. Tengo ganas de pelea, y he venido para proponerte una colaboración.

— América, Rusia y China ya se han aliado para eso.

— Pero ambos sabemos que sus métodos no son los nuestros.

— Mpf...En eso tienes razón. Vendría bien poner un poco de cordura.

— Venid. Creo que os puedo ayudar—Sarah nos condujo escaleras arriba.

— Señor Inglaterra...

Me detuve para mirar a su padre.

— Oiga, señor Inglaterra...Sé que han estado diciendo cosas horribles sobre usted, pero...Pero yo estoy muy orgulloso de usted. Sé que todo son mentiras...Esto va también por usted, señor Francia...

Sonreí.

— Muchas gracias, caballero.

— Vamos—nos apremió Sarah. Nos hizo entrar a una habitación y cerró la puerta.

Tantos muebles para tenerlo todo encima de la cama y en el suelo, pensé cuando entré, sonriendo para mis adentros. Sarah volvió a tocarse el pelo avergonzada mientras cerraba la puerta para protegernos de los ojos y oídos curiosos de sus hermanos y tiraba al suelo la ropa que había encima de la cama.

— Conocí el movimiento por Internet. En redes sociales. Uhm, ¿sabéis qué son las...?

— Sí.

— Ah, vale. Pues...asistí a una de las asambleas que hacían, en Portobello. A los nuevos nos usaban para hacer virales los mensajes en redes, repartir panfletos. Había charlas. De vez en cuando venía un tío alemán, albino. Se llamaba Gilbert. Un apasionado. He apuntado el lugar exacto.

— Gracias, Sarah. Vamos a mandar gente para allá para que limpien la zona.

— Otra cosa. Estuve hablando con Gilbert. Como a los novatos no nos daban mucha información y yo quería hacer algo más que pegar voces delante de la casa del Primer Ministro, le doré la píldora, fingí que estaba coladita por él y que era como mi gran líder. No confió mucho en mí, pero, hablando, conseguí que me dijera que no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo en Londres, porque tenía que prepararse para un viaje. Comentó que habían sacado una nueva vacuna contra la meningitis y que odiaba esa mierda. No sé si eso os puede servir de algo, pero...

— Países que hayan introducido recientemente esa vacuna...—murmuré.

— África subsahariana—respondió de inmediato Francia—. Y creo haber oído que se acaba de hacer obligatorio en el Congo. No estoy seguro...

— Al menos así podemos descartar...

— ¿Qué vais a hacer con ellos cuando los encontréis? ¿Los dispararéis, como hacen vuestros amiguitos?—Sarah nos miró con el ceño fruncido.

— No—respondí yo—. Los enjuiciaremos. Vamos a hacer las cosas bien, acatando las normas.

— Vale. Porque ya que últimamente todo el mundo parece jugar sucio...Al menos vosotros haced lo correcto.

— ...Muchas gracias por todo, Sarah.

— Vale, pero no te creas que esto lo hago por ti, ¿eh? Que no se te suba a la cabeza. No eres tan importante.

— Llevo diciéndoselo mucho tiempo—asintió Francia.

Salimos de la habitación. Nos dimos cuenta de que la familia al completo estaba ahí, escuchando, y disimularon muy mal cuando salimos.

— Les agradezco mucho que nos hayan acogido, señores. No les molestamos más—les dije.

— Oh, no, no han sido ninguna molestia. Nuestras puertas siempre estarán abiertas a usted, ustedes—respondió la señora Vaughan.

— Greg, lleva en coche a estos señores donde quieran—dijo el padre al hijo mayor.

— ¿Yo?

— Sí. Tú tienes ya el carné de conducir.

El chico no parecía muy seguro, pero obedeció. Francia, él y yo salimos de la casa, dejando a Sarah con muchas cosas que explicarle a su familia. Me pregunto qué mentiras les habría dicho...o si fue valiente y les dijo la verdad.

El coche de los Vaughan no tenía nada que ver con los que suelo coger. Viejo, gastado, a un paso del desguace. Pero esa era su mayor virtud. No llamaba la atención. A nadie se le habría ocurrido pensar que en él viajaban unas potencias europeas.

— Vamos al Parlamento. Allí les contaremos lo que sabemos y elaboraremos una estrategia.

— Ah, como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh, _Anglaterre_?

— Sí, yupi.

— Después de eso del Brexit creía que ibas a poner una muralla alrededor de tu isla, pero me alegra que estés abierto a la colaboración.

— Habría preferido que hubiera sido Alemania quien hubiera venido, pero qué le vamos a hacer.

— Oh, venga, a ti te encanta guerrear conmigo.

— Es mejor cuando es contra ti. Partirte esa cara de imbécil que tienes.

— Oye, una cosa. Vosotros dos sois gays, ¿no?

Francia y yo nos quedamos callados y miramos al joven Vaughan. Él nos miró a través del espejo retrovisor.

— No pasa nada si lo sois—añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.


	38. Turquía

— Creía que querías entrar en la Unión Europea, ¿cómo es que no has ido a pedirles ayuda a ellos?

Aunque después de la crisis del opio en su casa en el siglo XIX China prefería alejarse de las sustancias, supongo que para estrechar lazos conmigo o algo así dio una calada a mi narguile. Le vendría bien, pensé. Siempre tan estresado. Siempre tan eficiente. Eso debe de ser agotador.

— Ya sabes lo que dicen. Hay que apostar por el caballo ganador. Y...más que pedir ayuda, te estoy ofreciendo mi colaboración. Tú me das, yo te doy. Tu sombra es muy alargada, tienes muchos juguetitos. Pero no tienes lazos fuertes en Oriente Próximo. Yo te conozco desde hace muchos, muchos, muchos años. Puedo mover los hilos en tu favor.

China se recostó.

— Eso es cierto. Te voy a hacer una confidencia, Turquía: pillamos a tres miembros del movimiento mientras intentaban salir de mi país. Pero hicieron de cebo para permitir la huida de otros. Los verdaderos peces gordos. Tienen que estar por aquí, en alguna parte. He oído lo de los ataques.

— Egipto se ha llevado una buena y a Marruecos casi le queman la casa mientras dormía. Pero todo está controlado—tomé yo también una bocanada de humo y lo expulsé, formando un círculo con mis labios—. No sería mala idea llevar la guerra de nuevo a Europa. Quiero decir, si fuera uno de esos hijos de mala madre. Un bocadito jugoso, en verdad. Un buen comienzo para un imperio...

Lo miré con gran interés.

— Tu socio Rusia no estará muy contento de que le quites el trabajo.

China no me respondió. Casi parecía amodorrado, pero lo que contenía el narguile no era tan fuerte.

— ¿Y el yanqui? Ya ha terminado con el movimiento en América. A Guantanamo para ser interrogados y santas Pascuas. ¿Y ahora qué? No creo que se pierda la oportunidad de intervenir donde haya lío.

Simplemente estaba pensativo. O no le apetecía responder.

— Hace dos días había que tirar de mucha diplomacia para que no os tirarais de los pelos. Ahora, de pronto, sois amiguísimos. Debe de ser eso de que en tiempos desesperados la gente deja a un lado las rencillas personales...O...

— No sé qué estás figurándote, Turquía, pero...

— He estado siguiendo tus progresos estos últimos años, amigo. ¡Vaya boom! Estás en todas partes. Todo el mundo quiere hacer negocios contigo. Demonios, hay directivos de empresas que se bajarían los pantalones y dejarían que los sodomizaras con tal de firmar un contrato con los tuyos. Eso da miedo a mucha gente. Incluidos aquellos con los que ahora combates al movimiento. Eso me lleva a preguntarme...Si tendrán razón los que dicen que...

— ¿Qué dicen?—China clavó sus ojos en mí.

— Ya sabes. Que cuando termine esto tu poderío no se limitará a los mercados.

China sonrió.

— No es la primera vez que me tienen miedo por tener fuerza. Puedo vivir con ello.

— Yo solo digo que cada uno tenéis vuestras motivaciones. A América le encanta eso de salvar el mundo y su continente se le ha quedado pequeño. Rusia siempre ha querido mandar en Europa y no la va a soltar, ni a África tampoco. Y tú...Quieres encontrar a esos revolucionarios a toda costa. No veo cómo os las vais a apañar.

— Gracias por tu preocupación, Turquía, pero está todo bien pensado. Tú y yo nos limitaremos a Oriente, como está acordado y Europa...

— ¿En serio los dejarás escapar a Europa, o a África?

China ladeó la cabeza y se apartó la melena a un lado.

— Por eso confío en ti. Tú eres el puente entre dos mundos.

— De acuerdo, pero antes, dime...¿Sigues haciendo esa seda tan fabulosa?

China rió de nuevo.

— Entonces tenemos trato, ¿no?

— Demonios, ya te digo. Voy a por raki. Esto merece un trago.

— Me gustaría volver a mi casa por mi propio pie.

— ¡Un día al año no hace daño, hombre!

La punta de mis dedos estaba rozando el pomo de la puerta cuando escuché un disparo. Dos. China se puso en pie casi de un salto.

Alguien abrió la puerta, casi llevándome por delante.

Era un grupo de tres hombres, armados con fusiles, cuya cara estaba cubierta por un pasamontañas. Nos apuntaron con sus armas.

— ¡Al suelo!—gritaron en un inglés imperfecto.

Yo dudé, miré a China. Lo vi balanceándose para poder ver por encima de ellos, lo que había en el pasillo. Miré yo también y vi que había alguien en el suelo. Vi rojo manchando las paredes.

El asaltante repitió su demanda en chino. Justo lo que sospechaba. Aunque iban cubiertos, se podía ver que sus ojos eran rasgados. Chinos. De nuevo, China se veía las caras con un hijo suyo.

Y eso lo cabreó cantidad.

Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo y pedirle que se detuviera, China, con un movimiento muy rápido, agarró el narguile y golpeó al que había hablado en la boca del estómago, luego en la coronilla. Los otros dos dispararon. Le alcanzaron, claro que sí. Algunas balas atravesaron el cuerpo de China y me destrozaron el sillón y la mesita. Pero él no se detuvo. Vaya que no. Su hermano Japón lo hirió profundamente en la guerra. En realidad, combatió contra sus propios hermanos y hermanas. Sus propios dirigentes trataron de matarlo. Pasó por guerras civiles. Las armas no eran capaces de herirlo. Usando como arma mi precioso narguile, reventó la cara de uno de ellos y destrozó la mandíbula a otro.

Lo dejó caer al suelo y agarró a uno de ellos enroscando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Se asomó arrastrándolo hacia el pasillo. Yo también me asomé para ver qué había pasado. El personal del palacio nos chilló algo. En el suelo se encontraban nuestros embajadores. El mío, El Mahmood, jadeaba, con una herida muy fea en el estómago. El de China, el general no sé qué, no se movía. Tampoco la traductora china que los acompañaba, muy comprensiblemente, porque sus sesos salpicaban la pared. Corrí hacia el mío, que era el único al que podía salvarse. Desde allí pude ver cómo la expresión de China pasaba de la tensión a la rabia más absoluta.

— ¿Lo ves, Turquía? ¡¿Lo ves?! ¡Dicen que soy un monstruo! ¡Pero si no fuera por chusma como esta, todos viviríamos tranquilos! ¡Cuando encuentras a un perro rabioso, lo matas!

Antes de que nuestro personal de seguridad pudiera siquiera acercarse, China ya se había encargado del problema. Aquel hombre al que sujetaba...Acabó con él con sus propias manos.

En ese momento me puse a pensar. No creo que el cambio de régimen por el que pasó tuviera mucho que ver con aquella agresividad. Creo que fue el cansancio. La sensación de amenaza. La tensión. La traición de los que más quieres. No puedes entenderlo porque no eres una nación, pero esas cosas afectan a la cabeza. China no es así. Nunca ha sido así. Lo que tenía frente a mí era un dragón decidido a eliminar aquella amenaza. Porque era la única manera de poder descansar.

¿Cómo no iba a unirme a él? Lo contrario habría sido suicida. Como lo que intentaron hacer aquellos escandinavos. ¡Mira qué bien les fue llevándoles la contraria!


	39. Liechtenstein IV

**_Spawn _(Brand X Music)**

* * *

**Domingo, 9 de marzo**

Tero no dejó que el Doctor ni la Enfermera me volvieran a poner la mano encima. Hizo que me dieran de comer por primera vez en semanas, que me acicalaran, que me dieran algo que ponerme (un vestido azul pálido con mucho vuelo con el que parecía una muñeca), y me llevó adonde la tenían. Parecía una casa que estaba a entera disposición suya. Todo lo que había era para ella. Un dormitorio de princesa, con una cama enorme con dosel para ella sola, un tocador con maquillaje, por si quería pintarse, más juguetes de los que un niño habría podido desear tener, una mesita para tomar el té imaginario. En el salón de estar había una caja llena de muñecas y cerca de la televisión había DVDs de dibujos animados y sus películas favoritas. Allí solo se cocinaba lo que ella quería. Allí, ella era la reina.

Y yo tenía que comportarme como su muñequita de gran tamaño.

— ¿Quieres más tarta?

Asentí. Le encantaba jugar a las princesas, y las princesas tomaban el té. Ella se ponía una corona y hacía como que me servía una taza de delicioso té. Yo tenía que beber el aire y fingir que estaba muy rico.

Me tomó la mano y la miró y la palpó concienzudamente.

— Ya te has curado. No parece que te haya pasado nada.

— Nos...pasa siempre. Ya lo averiguarás...Quiero decir...

No. El movimiento no iba a dejar que le pasara nada malo. Siempre había alguien en la casa vigilándonos. En aquella ocasión era la Enfermera, que nos miraba desde la puerta de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

— Eso está bien. Así no te saldrán costras ni chichones. Estarás bonita para siempre.

Dio un sorbo a su taza de plástico y se pasó la manga por la boca para limpiarse un líquido imaginario.

— Me alegro de haberte encontrado. Quería una amiga. Jugar sola no tiene gracia, y ellos no son divertidos.

— Por supuesto, seré tu amiga.

— ¿Para siempre?

No pude evitar hacer una pausa.

— Para siempre.

Por suerte, ella no lo notó, o no le dio importancia. Extendió un dedo meñique y yo entrelacé el mío con él. Tero sonrió satisfecha.

— ¿Conoces a algún niño?—me preguntó.

— ¿Algún niño?

— Algún niño que nunca se haga mayor y que nunca se muera.

— Conozco a...bueno, conocía a uno, pero...Quiero decir, sí, conozco a unos cuantos.

— Podrías traerlos, para que yo los vea. Y así decidir quién se queda conmigo. No quiero quedarme sola cuando mi pueblo acabe con las naciones. ¡Sería muy aburrido!

Cortó con sus cuchillos de plástico una tarta de plástico e hizo como que tragaba. Yo ni me moví. Respiré profundamente y me atreví a hablar, incluso con la Enfermera delante.

— Tero...Sabes que eso que dices...eso que tu pueblo quiere...está mal, ¿verdad? Si conocieras a las naciones sabrías que no son malos. Son todos muy buenos. Estoy segura de que si te los presento te encantarán...Están haciendo daño a mucha gente inocente. Han matado a mi hermano, que era muy bueno conmigo. Escucha, tú puedes decidir...Tú puedes pedirles que paren...

Tero me miró, y sonrió.

— Mimi.

La Enfermera se puso en pie.

— Quiero un batido de chocolate—demandó Tero.

— Ahora mismo, cariño—dijo ella, y salió de la habitación volando.

Tero la vio marchar y cuando cerró la puerta me miró, aún con esa sonrisa plácida.

Y unos ojos amarillos como de tigresa.

— Mi animal favorito es la abeja—dijo entonces.

Hizo una pausa e hizo como que volvía a comer y se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta de tela.

— Tengo muchos libros sobre las abejas. Me gusta sobre todo la reina. Es la más grande. ¿Y sabes por qué me gusta? Porque es la reina. Todo el mundo la hace caso. Ella es la mamá de todas las abejas y por eso todas las demás cuidan de ella.

«Bzzz, bzz», zumbó juguetonamente mientras se servía más té imaginario.

— La reina suelta un perfume que hace que todas obedezcan, que hagan todo lo que quiera. Si dice que hay que meterse en otra colmena, que son las casas de las abejas, lo hacen. Las abejas obreras morirán por su reina si se lo piden.

Me sirvió a mí un poco más de té.

— No me gusta estar aquí. El frío no es divertido todo el tiempo. Quiero ir de un lado para otro, que sea verano en un sitio y jugar con la nieve al día siguiente. Si el mundo fuera todo mío, podría simplemente ir cambiando de sitio cuando me apetezca.

— Pero puedes hacerlo, no hay nadie que te lo impida...No tienes que hacerle daño a nadie...

— Quiero ser la reina. El mundo está lleno de tipos grandes y fuertes y yo quiero ser más fuerte que ellos.

— Pero Tero...

— A la abeja reina le gusta volar.

— Tero, escúchame. No tiene por qué ser así.

— Tus amigos, esa gente de la que hablas, están siendo muy malos conmigo. No van a dejar que hagan lo que yo quiera. Martina y Igor me lo han contado, y les he dado órdenes. Voy a mandar a mis abejitas para que los piquen y se mueran todos, y yo me voy a ir a vivir a sus casas.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio...

— A ti te dejaré porque eres bonita y juegas conmigo.

Hasta que se canse, pensé. Hasta que se canse de mí y me devuelva a la mesa de operaciones o algo peor.

— Tero...Piensa en lo que dices...

— Hay tantas lenguas que va a ser un lío. Cuando sea la reina del mundo, todos hablarán la mía. Esperanto. _Ĉu vi scias esperanto? _Te lo enseñaré. Es más bonito que el alemán.

— ¡Tero, vas a provocar una guerra! ¡Va a morir gente inocente! ¡Tus amigos! ¡Van a matarlos! ¿Es que no has pensado en ellos?

Tero rió como si hubiera dicho algo divertido.

— ¿Y a mí qué? A la reina no le importan las trabajadoras. Puede poner muchos más huevos. Están aquí para hacer lo que yo les diga. Si yo digo que luchen, lucharán. Si yo digo que me traigan amigos, me los traerán. Si yo digo que se tiren por la ventana, se tirarán. Martina me lo ha contado todo muy bien. Hay gente que no quiere que yo sea la reina del mundo. Quieren que me quede aquí encerrada donde hace frío y no hay nadie. Pero yo soy la que manda y les he dicho que vamos a conquistar el mundo.

— Oh, Dios mío...—susurré.

— No sé qué es ese Dios, pero no me gusta, así que no hables más de él—frunció el ceño Tero.

— Ellos no querían una guerra, Tero...

— Solo los malos. Los que realmente no me quieren. Los cobardes.

La Enfermera entró con una taza de chocolate que entregó a Tero de inmediato.

— Mimi. Quiero enseñarle a Liechtenstein a la cobarde.

La mujer sufrió un escalofrío, lo vi, pero asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación de nuevo.

Cuando España encontró el Nuevo Mundo y contó a todos lo que había visto, les habló de una nación terrible. Tan terrible que justificó su destrucción y acogió en su seno a los nativos para convertirlos al catolicismo, en un intento por salvar sus almas. Contó que las gentes salvajes creían que se sostenía gracias a la sangre de sus propios hijos, de los enemigos, a los que sacaban el corazón, desmembraban y devoraban en rituales bajo la luz del sol. Que otras tribus de América del Sur lo ayudaron para detener su avance, temerosos de su poder. Durante mucho tiempo quedó como un mentiroso y un asesino despiadado.

A día de hoy no sé si la leyenda de aquella nación sangrienta es cierta. Pero Tero...Tero era real como la vida misma.

La Enfermera volvió con una bolsa de la compra. Sacó algo de ella y sin mirarlo lo dejó sobre la mesa.

Me levanté de un salto y retrocedí gritando hasta golpear mi espalda contra la pared.

Era la cabeza de la mujer negra que había visto junto a Tero el día en que intenté escapar.

Ella toqueteó los cabellos rizados de la cabeza y luego alzó su tetera de plástico hacia mí.

— ¿Más té?


	40. Hungría

— «Aunque era hija de un pobre panadero, la muchacha soñaba con ser una princesa.»

La familia real neerlandesa, acompañada de su nación, salió en un coche rumbo a un concierto navideño. Un hombre, montado en una furgoneta, arrolló a la multitud que los recibió en el Teatro de la Ópera y trató de hacer lo propio con sus representantes. La policía logró detenerlo antes de que lo consiguiera, pero no pudo evitar que cuatro personas murieran y diecisiete resultaran heridas.

— «¡Qué hermoso sería estrenar vestido y bailar toda la noche!, decía. Cada noche antes de acostarse miraba por la ventana a las estrellas del cielo y les pedía su deseo.»

El mercado navideño de Riga transcurrió sin problemas hasta que un hombre sacó de su abrigo un arma de fuego y comenzó a disparar. Se atrincheró en una cafetería cercana, tomando por rehenes a treinta clientes. Mató a uno antes de que las fuerzas de seguridad consiguieran reducirlo. En el mercadillo murieron dos turistas. Siete heridos de bala.

— «Un buen día, la jovencita salió a dar un paseo por el bosque, cuando se encontró con un apuesto príncipe que cazaba por allí.»

En Vietnam, un grupo de desconocidos detuvo en plena carretera un autobús plagado de turistas de varias nacionalidades, aunque la mayoría coreanos. Rociaron el vehículo con gasolina, le prendieron fuego y se quedaron a ver cómo las personas que había dentro ardían. Solo sobrevivieron tres.

— «Buenos días...»

Me quedé mirando la ilustración durante demasiado tiempo.

Era un chico con melena corta castaña, con gafas.

Mierda...

Demasiado tarde. Los niños me estaban mirando. Las enfermeras me estaban mirando. Los fotógrafos y periodistas me estaban grabando y sacando fotos.

— Perdonadme...—susurré, enjugándome las lágrimas y respirando hondo para empujarlas hacia muy abajo, donde no molestaran—. «B-Buenos días, bella dama, le dijo...»

— ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó una niña con dos coletas muy graciosas.

Podría haber dicho que no me pasaba nada, pero ni siquiera los niños se lo habrían creído.

— ...Me ha recordado a alguien a quien una vez quise mucho...—me vi forzada a admitir.

Les di un material sensacional a los malditos periodistas, eso lo sé. Ya estaba viendo los titulares: "Las lágrimas de la nación", o algo parecido...y sí, me encontré un reportaje que se llamaba así precisamente. En cuanto a los niños, estaban demasiado sorprendidos por mi reacción como para que les interesara el cuento. No hubo forma de volver a sumergirles en la historia.

Un niño gordito saltó de su cama y me abrazó. Suspirando, lo abracé. Los niños son lo más puro que hay. Muchas veces he deseado poder tener los míos propios. Las naciones no son completamente estériles, hay casos en los que pueden engendrar; al menos eso parece. Si Austria y yo le hubiéramos puesto empeño, quizás...

Austria...

No hacía más que pensar en Austria. Austria. Austria. Austria. No lograba hacerme a la idea de que se había ido y no volvería nunca más.

No era la única, en realidad. Su propia gente también estaba perpleja. Habían pasado semanas y aún estaban en shock. Vi en un telediario a gente que hacía vigilias por la noche, tocando instrumentos frente a su casa, banderas en cada balcón, lágrimas. Se preguntara a quien se preguntara, la respuesta era la misma: querían mucho a su nación, creían que aunque el movimiento se hubiera expandido la gran mayoría de la gente aún lo apoyaba, que mientras una sola persona creyera en él seguiría vivo, ¿por qué había ocurrido aquello? Ahora le mostraban todo su cariño, cien veces más del que le profesaron en vida, con la amarga esperanza de que así, quizás, volvería a la vida. Pero nadie lo veía por ninguna parte, ni tampoco se encontraba con algún recién nacido con aspecto divino, salido de la nada, que se le pareciera.

De haber buscado el consejo de Noémi cuando la conocí, hace más de treinta años, me habría llevado de bares para ahogar las penas y me habría buscado un maromo. Estar con el mismo hombre durante cincuenta y dos años, me habría dicho, era una tortura, y más siendo un aspirante a Beethoven inmortal "que andaba con un palo metido por el culo". Pero con los años se calmó, ella misma se casó en contra de los principios de su juventud y ahora, una mujer ya cerca de la jubilación con tres hijos y dos nietos, optó por convertirse en mi pañuelo de lágrimas. Nos reunimos, como siempre, en su casa, después del trabajo, con unas tazas de café.

— No me puedo creer que él haya caído...Es que no puedo creérmelo...Quiero decir, hay naciones que tienen una relación mucho peor con su gente, y ellos están vivos y él...

Los brazos de Noémi fueron mi refugio ese día. Ella también vio mi escenita en el hospital infantil, pero no me juzgó. No me dijo que era tonta por ponerme a llorar así delante de unos niños por algo tan tonto.

— La muerte es así de caprichosa, ya lo sabes...

— La última vez que hablé con él fue en un chat. No me acerqué a él durante la última cumbre internacional...Mira, aquí lo tengo. "Ten cuidado". Eso fue lo último que me escribió. Quien tuvo que haber tenido cuidado era él...

— Venga, desahógate, querida. Eso es.

No quería llorar más. Quería golpear las paredes, encontrar a los que iniciaron lo del movimiento y partirles la cabeza. Ellos no conocían a Austria. Se creían que nos tenían calados y no sabían nada sobre nosotros, cómo éramos ni lo que sentíamos. Austria tenía sus cosas, pero era un buen hombre. Dios, sentí tantísima rabia...

«La muerte es así de caprichosa»

He visto morir a mucha gente. Mis dirigentes. En los campos de batalla. Mis amigos. He visto muchas clases de muerte: tempranas, tardías, en el momento preciso. Parecía que me había llegado el turno a mí. Es de esas cosas que crees que nunca te pasarán hasta que ocurre. Primero fue Sealand, a quien solo conocía de vista. Luego Austria, a quien una vez llamé esposo mío. La siguiente debía ser yo.

Adopté la misma decisión que Polonia y prescindí de mis guardaespaldas. Comencé a salir, a dejarme ver. Tan solo pedí un arma. Las del siglo XXI son estupendas, tienen un alcance con el que solo habría podido soñar hace siglos. La llevé encima todo aquel tiempo. Por si a alguien se le ocurría hacer daño a la gente que me rodeaba. A Noémi. A los que visitaba. A la gente que pasaba por la calle. Si me querían, les estaría esperando.

Dios mío, pensé, ten piedad de mí.


	41. Israel

Demasiado tranquilo, pensé.

Palestina solía lanzarme alguna de las suyas, y no iba a desaprovechar la época navideña, en que inevitablemente todo el mundo baja la guardia. Esperaba algún misil, o algo más pequeño, como una serie de apuñalamientos por la calle o lanzamiento de piedras a las cabezas de mis soldados.

Pero no oí de ella en semanas.

Aquello ya empezaba a preocuparme. Algo debía estar entreteniéndola y no estaba muy segura de querer averiguar qué era. Mis jefes también consideraron que podía ser el preludio de un ataque mayor y pusieron a nuestras tropas en guardia. ¿Qué estás tramando?, pensé. Tan solo aquel asunto del One World Nation Movement sobre el que América me había hablado me distraía de ello. ¿Qué estás tramando?

Fue entonces, la víspera del Año Nuevo, cuando me encontré la nota en mi buzón, escrita en árabe. Un folio entero para una sola palabra.

«Huye».

¿Cómo iba a hacer caso de una advertencia tan vaga? Me guardé el folio porque me venía bien para hacer unos apuntes, pero no le di mayor importancia.

No hasta que me llamaron para decirme que debía dejar lo que estuviera haciendo y seguir a los generales que me llevarían a un helicóptero que me pondría a salvo, porque el muro había caído. No del lado de los palestinos, como yo creía. Desde nuestro lado también habían usado todo a su alcance para abrir una brecha. Y cuando las personas de ambos bandos se reunieron, se fundieron en uno solo.

Y nos atacaron a ambas.


	42. Austria V

Lamento decir que desde la invención del avión he perdido la costumbre de realizar viajes largos por tierra, aunque fuera en coche. Para evitar todo lo posible ser identificados, Suiza y yo nos desplazamos a pie o haciendo autoestop por Dinamarca. Fue un poco como volver a los viejos tiempos, en los que el mundo parecía mucho más grande. Tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar, de conocer gente. Nos encontramos con personas muy amables que nos ayudaron, aunque, claro, también hubo momentos en que agradecí que Suiza no hubiera dejado su pistola junto al resto de sus pertenencias. La historia del viaje en sí no es relevante para el caso que nos ocupa, así que simplemente diré que después de una travesía de varios días llegamos a Malmö, horas antes de que diera comienzo el año nuevo.

Si Liechtenstein estaba retenida en un país nórdico necesitábamos la colaboración de los países, y Suecia era nuestro hombre. Sensato y callado. Comprendería nuestra triquiñuela y nos ayudaría a llevar a cabo las averiguaciones pertinentes en su casa. También nos serviría de enlace para conseguir la colaboración de sus vecinos.

Nos dirigimos a su residencia en Malmö, esperando que se encontrara por allí. Teníamos un pla por si se había ido a otra parte. Pero nos dimos cuanta pronto de que el ambiente que reinaba en las calles no era festivo.

En nuestro camino hacia la casa de Suecia nos cruzamos con un vehículo de transporte de tropas. Suiza me hizo un gesto para que me fijara en el uniforme de los soldados que, armados con rifles de asalto, se encontraban dentro. «Rusos», murmuró en mi oído.

Parecía que ocurría algo en la calle donde se encontraba el piso. Un grupo de soldados nos impidió el paso. Cuando Suiza les exigió saber por qué ellos nos echaron de malos modos, diciéndonos que no era asunto nuestro, que nos limitáramos a obedecer.

— Por supuesto que es asunto nuestro—dijo Suiza, y me tomó de la mano y desempolvamos el viejo arte de la evasión en combate para burlar a los militares y acercarnos callejeando al edificio.

Nos escondimos detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Desde allí pudimos ver perfectamente a Rusia y Suecia discutiendo a las puertas del edificio. Junto a Suecia se encontraban sus vecinos del norte y además Estonia y Letonia. Tenía aspecto de que Rusia había interrumpido la celebración entre amigos del año nuevo.

— No tienes ningún derecho a estar aquí, Rusia—dijo Suecia tranquilamente, pero con la mirada de un tigre—. Vete.

— China me ha chivado que Kazuki Ogura, un ex-colaborador de Japón que se unió al One World Nation Movement, ha sido visto en el BMA—explicó Rusia con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo—. Si está aquí...

— Si está aquí, lo buscaremos. Pero tus ministros deberían haber llamado a los míos y que hubieran resuelto el asunto ellos.

— Me gusta hacer las cosas yo mismo. Y ya que mis amigos se han tomado las molestias de venir...

— ¡Ya te has metido en mi casa sin permiso, Rusia, no vamos a dejar que sigas haciendo lo que te dé la gana!—exclamó Dinamarca, señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

— Estáis todos muy alterados. Deberíais estar pasándolo bien, ¡es Nochevieja!

Paradójicamente, Letonia, que siempre ha sido un manojo de nervios, sobre todo cuando Rusia está presente, fue el que estaba más tranquilo de todos.

— Dejad que mire lo que quiera...

— Ni de coña—intervino Noruega—. ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Que por tener el ejército más grande puedes hacer lo que quieras con los demás?

— A ti nuestra seguridad te importa un bledo. Todo esto es una excusa para volver a eso de "uno con Rusia"—Islandia lo miró con expresión de profundo asco—. Eres odioso. No has respetado ni a tu propia hermana moribunda.

Islandia sabía perfectamente que el tema de su hermana era muy delicado. Supongo que en esos momentos estaba tan irritado que se le olvidó o no se molestó en medir sus palabras...total, ya estaba acorralado. Parecía que lo iba a lamentar. La expresión plácida de Rusia se torció y sacó las manos de los bolsillos. Estonia dio un paso atrás y Noruega tomó el brazo de su hermano menor para protegerlo. Yo mismo sufrí un escalofrío. Estaba seguro de que lo iba a matar ahí mismo.

Al final, lo único que hizo Rusia, afortunadamente, fue ampliar su sonrisa infantil. Eso pareció asustar a Estonia más que si hubiera comenzado a hacer papilla a Islandia con sus puños.

— Podemos hablarlo...—suplicó.

— No hay nada que hablar—contestó Rusia—. Estáis muy subiditos. Y este es el momento de colaborar todos juntos. Si no queréis colaborar, eso es que ocultáis algo.

— ¿De verdad te crees que nosotros estaríamos de parte de esa gentuza? ¿Después de lo que le hicieron a Sealand?—Finlandia avanzó hasta él sin temor y se plantó a un paso de él—. ¿Tan idiotas crees que somos?

— No, pero sí sé que sois muy listos. Podríais haber pensado...no sé...que si ayudáis al movimiento a conseguir sus objetivos eliminaréis a la competencia y tendríais mucho que repartir.

— Tu tiempo en la Unión Soviética te ha hecho perder la cabeza.

— Me dio claridad. Si me hubieras hecho caso y te hubieras venido conmigo, sabrías de qué estoy hablando—Rusia tomó el mentón de Finlandia con la galantería con que uno acaricia a una muchacha.

Él lo apartó de un manotazo. Suecia dio un paso al frente y lo fulminó con la mirada.

— No le vuelvas a poner la mano encima.

— Rusia, de verdad, nada de esto es necesario—insistió Estonia—. Hablaremos con nuestros jefes y...

— Pero es que ocurre una cosa, Estonia: yo estoy harto de tener que tratar con jefes de pacotilla. De hacer lo que ellos quieren cuando no tienen ni idea de lo que pasa. No dejaré la supervivencia de las naciones a un simple humano que presume de medallas. Si tenemos que hacer esto por las malas...Pues muy bien. Vosotros lo habéis querido.

Debió de haber hecho algún gesto imperceptible. O quizás era cierto que estaba más compenetrado con su ejército de lo que las palabras pueden expresar. Pero al instante una veintena de sus hombres se acercaron a los escandinavos amenazándolos con sus armas.

— Las manos detrás de la cabeza—dijo uno de ellos.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!—rugió Noruega.

Solo Letonia y Estonia obedecieron al instante. Ellos habían estado bajo el control de Rusia una vez y sabían que era mejor no resistirse a sus órdenes. Los demás aún tenían ganas de pelear.

— ¡Vas a arrepentirte de esto, hijo de perra!—insultó Dinamarca a Rusia.

— Creo que os acaba de decir que pongáis las manos detrás de la cabeza—sonrió él a cambio.

La boca del rifle de un soldado golpeó el estómago de Finlandia y él, enseñando los dientes, se vio obligado a obedecer. Uno a uno, los nórdicos claudicaron y obedecieron. Suecia fue el último, y la mirada que le lanzó parecía anunciar una declaración de guerra que Rusia ignoró, aún sonriendo.

— Vámonos—tomé a Suiza del brazo.

— Esto es increíble—lo oí quejarse.

— Lo sé. Por eso tenemos que irnos antes de que nos descubran. Aquí ya no podemos hacer nada.

— En la próxima reunión va a haber tiros...

— Ya tendrás tiempo de pensar en la próxima reunión. Vámonos ya.

Dejamos muy a nuestro pesar a las naciones del norte en un gran entuerto y abandonamos el lugar a toda prisa. Nos alertaron unas explosiones, pero resultó que solamente eran fuegos artificiales. «¡Feliz año nuevo!», oí exclamar a Rusia.

No nos quedaba más que vagar por las calles de Malmö, donde la presencia militar extranjera había aguado la fiesta a más de uno. Terminamos por sentarnos en un frío banco de un parque infantil.

— Sin su colaboración esto va a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar...

Sabía que estaba diciendo una obviedad y que no ayudaría a la situación, pero era lo que tenía en la mente.

— Aunque tenga que patearme todos los países de este cochino mundo—dijo Suiza—. Voy a encontrar a Liechtenstein. La voy a llevar de vuelta a casa. Cueste lo que cueste.

Alguien con menos tacto le habría dicho que estaba pidiendo imposibles. Que era muy alta la probabilidad de que Liechtenstein estuviera muerta. Que quizás no diera con el movimiento antes de que encontraran la manera de matarlo. Pero no lo hice. Por la amistad que una vez nos unió. Porque...en fin, en esos tiempos oscuros uno debía tener esperanza si no quería volverse loco. Y realmente creía que había una posibilidad, aunque fuera diminuta, de que la niña estuviera viva y merecía la pena arriesgarlo todo por ella.

Fue entonces cuando Dios todopoderoso nos envió una señal que nos dio esperanza y nos indicó que íbamos por el camino correcto.

Más bien se la envió a Suiza. Lo vi erguirse de pronto, como si algún ente lo hubiera poseído.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

No dijo nada, se quedó mirando a un hombre que pasaba por allí, una sombra para mí a la que no presté atención.

— ¿Suiza?

Pero Suiza ya había echado a andar. Me pidió que me quedara callado y observara. No sabía qué quería que mirara. Me agarró de la cabeza y señaló al bolsillo de su abrigo. De él sobresalía una cinta color púrpura.

Quise decirle que eso no probaba nada, pero él no escuchaba. Supongo que sus entrañas le estaban diciendo algo, así que dejé que sus instintos llevaran las riendas. ¿Qué más nos daba? No teníamos nada mejor que hacer.


	43. Lituania

**_I could have done so much_ more (John Williams)**

* * *

Supe que algo iba mal cuando, mientras me afeitaba en el baño, de repente me encontré, sin saber cómo, en el suelo y vi que mi guardaespaldas me estaba sacudiendo y gritando mi nombre. Me había hecho una brecha en la frente al caer y golpearme contra el lavabo, pero yo tenía una sensación terrible que no tenía nada que ver conmigo. Había pasado algo, estaba seguro. Por desgracia, no me equivoqué.

Era un centro comercial. No una embajada, ni el Parlamento. Un simple centro comercial. Plagado de jóvenes que van a divertirse, familias que llevan a sus hijos al cine o a comprar. Usando un simple desinfectante para piscinas, alguien fabricó una bomba que colocó en una papelera junto a los ascensores.

Murieron siete personas. Tres mujeres, dos hombres y dos niños de tres y siete años. Treinta heridos de diferente gravedad. Una muchacha de veinte años perdió una pierna.

El One World Nation Movement se atribuyó el ataque. Era una forma de presionar a mi gobierno para que dimitiera. Mi presidente me llamó para decirme que podía estar tranquilo, que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. No iban a ceder ante una panda de terroristas.

Fui a visitar a los heridos al hospital, también asistí al funeral colectivo que se llevó a cabo. Fue allí donde me encontré con ella.

Era una mujer digamos rellenita, que llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol y un abrigo gris. Al lado había una mujer mayor que no se separaba de ella, creo que era su madre.

El protocolo era sencillo. Me lo explicó mi jefe, que lo usaba todo el tiempo: acercarte, decir que lamentas mucho la pérdida, decirle que estás ahí para lo que necesiten. Luego volvías a casa y tratabas de pasar un rato tranquilo. Algunos están tan aturdidos, tan dolidos que no entendían nada, o no parecían entender. Yo me sentía como un auténtico imbécil diciendo esas cosas.

Aquella señora no escuchó lo que yo tenía que decirle. La mujer que tenía al lado asintió lastimeramente, pero ella...Pude ver un ceño fruncido y sus ojos juzgándome a través de las gafas de sol. Una garganta que subía y bajaba, con muchas cosas que decir atascadas dentro. Había perdido a su marido y a su hijo en el ataque. Se dirigían hacia una tienda de chucherías cuando explotó la bomba, mientras ella miraba prendas en una tienda de ropa. No podía ni sospechar que la próxima vez que los vería sería en la sala donde habían juntado los pedazos.

¿Qué podía decirle yo? ¿Por qué habían tenido que morir? ¿Por mí?

Al principio solo sentí un nudo en la garganta que me impidió seguir con el pésame protocolario. Luego no pude evitar que unas lágrimas comenzaran a asomar.

Finalmente, posé mis manos sobre los hombros de aquella mujer.

— Lo siento...Lo siento...Lo siento, lo siento tanto...No tenían que morir...No tenía por qué haber muerto nadie por mí...Si hubiera hecho algo que mereciera la pena...Si...Si hubiera sido un ejemplo a seguir...Na-Nada de esto habría pasado...No pagarían ustedes las consecuencias...S-Siempre que yo cometo un error son ustedes los que tienen que...que...Lo siento...Deberían eliminarme...Deberían dejarme morir todos...Así...Así vivirían tranquilos...

La viuda tenía todo el derecho del mundo a abofetearme, a gritarme. En lugar de eso, posó sus manos en mis mejillas. Un reguero de lágrimas resbalaba por los huecos de sus gafas. Y dejando fluir por fin las lágrimas me abrazó. Yo la estreché entre mis brazos con fuerza y lloré. Lloré como si ella fuera mi madre y aquellos a los que había enterrado fueran mi padre y mi hermano pequeño. Lloré con voz ronca porque esa gente que había muerto eran mis propios hijos.

Sentí un mar de manos tocándome. Acariciándome el pelo, posadas en mis hombros, frotando mi espalda. La señora que acompañaba a la mujer, gimoteando, nos abrazó a ambos. Alguien me rodeó con sus brazos y posó su cabeza sobre mi hombro. No oí una sola voz. Solo sentí el calor en mi cuerpo de los presentes.

Espero que ellos hubieran sentido el mío.


	44. Portugal

Era mi deber quedarme con España. Lo conocía de toda la vida. Vivimos juntos durante mucho tiempo. En nuestra mejor época nos repartimos el mundo él y yo. Fuimos como hermanos...así me llamaba muchas veces: hermano. Tuvimos nuestros roces, pero como todos los amigos.

No me moví de su cama durante aquellas semanas. En ausencia de los médicos le controlaba la temperatura, si pedía agua se la daba, lo ayudaba a aliviarse, abría las ventanas para que sintiera un poco de aire fresco. Creía que tenía residencias mucho mejores, pero si su deseo era descansar allí, en ese monasterio en el que una vez vivió junto con su señor...Yo no podía hacer otra cosa sino respetar sus deseos. Y esperar.

Para ayudar a que no resultara tan tensa y tan larga, me trajeron una pequeña televisión portátil. Los canales que se podían sintonizar eran todos en español, pero me vino bien para practicar un poco el idioma. España no estaba para hablar.

_«Anoche conocíamos que un grupo de partidarios del One World Nation Movement agredió sexualmente a la esposa de un ministro de Colombia. Una oleada de crímenes sacude al mundo entero, a cuál más escabroso. Lo que comenzó siendo una corriente ideológica pacífica ha degenerado en una organización que ya ha sido tachada por las organizaciones internacionales como terrorista.»_

_«Es que ya lo vemos, se presentaron como la solución a los problemas del mundo y terminaron convirtiéndose en uno más. Han visto que los ciudadanos realmente no quieren renunciar a sus naciones y han optado por seguir la vía violenta.»_

_«Ellos encima tienen las narices de alegar que no les dejaron otra opción, cuando se les ofreció todas las vías posibles para expresarse. Pero es que es un tema muy complejo. Realmente las naciones no tienen tanto que ver con la política. Hablamos, por ejemplo, del caso de Alemania. En los juicios de Nuremberg pudimos oír testimonios de altos cargos que decían que había expresado su desagrado con ciertas políticas llevadas a cabo por Hitler y sus generales, pero consideraba que el pueblo alemán lo había elegido y él solo podía cumplir sus deseos. Además, le ocultaron información, sobre todo lo referente al exterminio. Y un caso más cercano que todos recordaremos, el posicionamiento de España durante la Guerra Civil. Las naciones no votan simplemente porque no pueden tomar bando. Ellos son el pueblo. Es el pueblo el que debe decidir, y ellos los que acatan. Todo lo que les cargan encima es más bien responsabilidad de los políticos y de los ciudadanos que permiten que lleguen al poder.»_

_«Bueno, también es comprensible que su tren de vida, en algunos casos lujoso, ha levantado muchas ampollas.»_

_«Tienes que tener en cuenta, Alberto, que la mayoría de ellos tienen de mil años para arriba. Casi todos han participado en guerras como cualquier otro soldado, y por eso se han llevado su parte en los botines. Ahora se dedican a la diplomacia. Incluso me atrevería a pensar que los intereses de los bancos juegan a su favor. Tampoco es que no se lo ganen. Es cierto que tienen un estilo de vida poco ortodoxo para lo que son, pero, bueno, después de pasarse toda la vida guerreando, supongo que este siglo para ellos es tan tranquilo que por fin tienen la oportunidad de disfrutar.»_

_«Al margen de que lo que las naciones hayan hecho o dejado de hacer, está claro que lo que ha estado haciendo el movimiento es completamente repugnante. Estamos volviendo al terrorismo como forma de presión para conseguir objetivos políticos. En Burkina Faso han sufrido esta semana su particular Miguel Ángel Blanco: el movimiento secuestró a un miembro de su gobierno y demandó su dimisión en bloque. Como ellos se negaron, ha aparecido su cadáver decapitado. Parece que se han dado cuenta de que el sentimiento de pertenencia a una cierta tierra, las costumbres, la religión y el idioma, todo eso está muy arraigado en las personas y no cambiará por muy buenos argumentos que se den. Muchos pensadores y políticos han tratado de idear un mundo sin divisiones y todos esos intentos han sido un fracaso estrepitoso. A la gente le gusta la diferencia. Ha crecido en un entorno y no quiere perderlo. Mira, yo, por ejemplo, amo Francia, ¿de acuerdo? Viví varios años en París. Pero España es mi hogar y aquí es donde quiero morir. Siento el...el...sol, el desparpajo de la gente, nuestras verbenas, los sabores de nuestra gastronomía, nuestras ganas de disfrutar la vida. Por mucho que ame Francia, no tiene comparación. Pues es eso. Es algo completamente irracional. Y no puedes luchar contra eso.»_

_«Me parece curioso que menciones a Miguel Ángel Blanco, Teresa, porque ciertamente lo que estamos viendo es como volver a los tiempos de ETA, y eso ha hecho que la gente salga a la calle para apoyar a España. Ciertamente los españoles no queremos volver a esos tiempos.»_

_«Desde luego que no. Hay que reconocer que daba gusto verlo por la calle, saludando a todo el mundo, siempre sonriendo. Nos dio un mensaje de tranquilidad la noche del 23-F, los días posteriores al once de marzo y el veintitrés de octubre, aunque estuviera herido...No es perfecto, claro que no, pero no hay duda de que este país sería mucho más triste y sombrío si no lo tuviéramos.»_

_«Estos días estamos viendo cómo la gente ha llenado sus estatuas y monumentos con flores y mensajes de apoyo. Ahí vemos a aquel jubilado de setenta y dos años que acampó frente al Congreso de los Diputados rodeado de la bandera de España para exigir al gobierno que no lo deje morir. Al principio estaba él solo y a día de hoy se ha convertido en una acampada comparable a la del 15-M. El mensaje está claro: podemos criticar a España, pero no nos gusta que vengan de fuera a quitarnos nuestras costumbres»_

— ¿Portu?

Volví la cabeza hacia la cama. Me levanté inmediatamente y caminé hacia España.

— Dime.

— No, que...Cuando empiece El Hormiguero me avises...

Sonrió, y, aunque seguía mortalmente pálido, volvió a parecer el España que yo conocía.


	45. Alemania III

**El error con el capítulo 42 (Austria V) ha sido solucionado**

* * *

Tardé en conocer al señor V, que más tarde supe que era el apodo del doctor Damir Vetrov. Al parecer, había acudido a Malmö, ciudad en la que había residido antes de unirse al movimiento, para buscar un regalito para "la niña de sus ojos", una preciosa tiara de flores de tela...y a comprobar que, en efecto, un traidor del movimiento se encontraba allí escondido.

Lo sé porque ese hombre era realmente hablador. Se veía que era el tipo de doctor al que le gusta hablar con sus pacientes. Mientras hace reconocimientos a un cuerpo desnudo, amarrado a una camilla, mientras sierra miembros solo para comprobar cómo los tendones seccionados buscan de nuevo la conexión, mientras inyecta diferentes tipos de tóxicos y luego compara las muestras de sangre...

No soy extraño a la mutilación. En 1871, combatiendo contra Francia, un cañón me dio de lleno. Es realmente indescriptible la sensación de volar en pedazos. Los humanos tienen la gracia de morir al instante. Yo...tuve que vivir para ver cómo recogían los pedazos, los volvían a juntar y me devolvían al frente. En realidad, la guerra es parte de la vida de una nación. Solo unas pocas afortunadas no saben lo que es. No era tan terrible para mí. Pero la charla de ese hombre...Eso sí que me enervaba.

— Mira este cuerpo tan hermoso...Realmente te cuidas, ¿eh, amiguito? Jejeje...Un gran representante de la raza aria. No eres mi pequeña, pero sigue siendo un placer. Dime la verdad, tú vas a un gimnasio, ¿verdad? O quizás sea un efecto de tu prosperidad. A más prosperidad, mejor aspecto. Aunque yo creo firmemente que sois dioses en miniatura, representantes de los ideales de belleza de vuestro pueblo. Si mi querida niña creciera, se convertiría en toda una belleza. Pero me gusta así. La encarnación de la inocencia. De la plácida vida del campo helvético.

Hablaba. No hacía más que hablar. Y yo veía a la pequeña Liechtenstein en mi lugar, asustada, teniendo que escuchar a aquel hombre.

— No deja de parecerme divertido, ¿sabes? ¿No te recuerda esto a Mengele y una de sus víctimas? ¿Te trae buenos recuerdos? Puedes ser sincero conmigo, estamos en confianza. Es bien sabido que los aliados conocían la existencia de los campos de exterminio desde los primeros años de la guerra y decidieron concentrarse en ganar. Sí. Pero ¿que tú no estuvieras al corriente de todo? Eso ya no me lo creo. Oh, malo doctor, malo. Ya aguantaste innumerables juicios, no necesitas que un viejo como yo venga y te juzgue décadas después. Pagaste el precio con creces. Colaboraste en la caza de los dirigentes nazis, incluyendo a Mengele. Sí, ya has tenido bastante. Ahora te dedicas a cosas más tranquilas, como gobernar Europa a través de esa canciller tuya tan impresionante. ¡La dama de hierro! No me extraña que las mujeres alemanas tengan fama. Han sacado tu temperamento.

Liechtenstein, destrozada para ser reconstruida una y otra vez, y ese hombre mirando, parloteando...

— No te preocupes por los recuerdos incómodos, Alemania. Lo bueno de la muerte es que te hace olvidar todos los sinsabores. No es tan terrible...Es más malo aún vivir con el peso...

Lo vi darse la vuelta, ya con los guantes puestos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió en Beslán, en 2004?

Si aquel fue un acto de justicia, por lo que permití que mis jefes hicieran a esa pobre gente, se hizo justicia. Comencé a ponerme nervioso. Cómo palpó mi cuerpo, como identificando cada vena, la posición de cada hueso, la forma de cada músculo.

— Estarías muy ocupado con tus asuntos, claro. Pues verás: un grupo de terroristas musulmanes entraron en un colegio de la ciudad de Beslán. Querían la independencia de Chechenia...Rusia...Rusia sabía que se planeaba un ataque contra una escuela...y no hizo nada...y una vez ocurrió todo, ¿sabes qué hizo? ¿Sabes qué pasó? Las negociaciones fueron un desastre y las fuerzas de seguridad se precipitaron. Murieron ciento ochenta y seis niños. Entre ellos...entre ellos...mi pequeña Jannochka.

El hombre rió amargamente. A día de hoy aún recuerdo esa risa con un escalofrío.

— Rusia defendió que él y su ejército habían hecho bien. Presionado por la ONU nos dio una indemnización de muchos millones...Dinero...por la vida de un hijo...Rusia dio el asunto por zanjado, los demás países...Así, tan fácil...Claro, ellos no tenían que volver a casa y enfrentarse a esa habitación vacía, al silencio, a una mujer que cada vez tomaba más y más medicación...No es nada personal, amigo mío...Pero es que hay demasiada injusticia en el mundo...

Pobre Liechtenstein...

— Si no hubiera religiones...si no hubiera fronteras que defender...Solo una raza: la humana...Oh, qué maravilloso sería...Entonces sí que podríamos vivir en paz y armonía...

Lo vi tomar una sierra. Una maldita sierra mecánica. No grité ni hice aspavientos. Tan solo me sacudió un escalofrío cuando se acercó a mí con eso en la mano.

— Cuando veas a mi niña en el cielo...Dile que papi la quiere...

No llegó a encender el aparato. Una sombra apareció por detrás y lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza.

— Díselo tú mismo, hijo de puta.

Me alarmé. Quise luchar contra mis ataduras, pero entonces la persona se acercó a la luz.

— ¡Alemania! ¿Estás bien?

Lo conocía. Conocía esa cara.

— ¿Suiza?—casi no parecía él, con ese corte de pelo, pero sin duda era Suiza.

— Maldición, ¿qué te han hecho?—murmuró él, desatándome.

— Nada. Has llegado justo a tiempo. Gracias—le dije mientras me incorporaba.

— Toma, ponte esto—dijo alguien en quien no reparé al principio, que me tendió mi ropa.

— ¿Austria?—¿qué mosca les había picado, que habían cambiado completamente de estilo? Austria, que yo supiera, y a no ser que se hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza odiaba la moda juvenil de los nuevos tiempos y se obstinaba en llevar gafas.

Hablando de golpes en la cabeza...

— ¿Está muerto?—pregunté, señalando al hombre caído.

Suiza lo golpeó con la punta de la zapatilla.

— Parece que sí.

— No deberías haberlo hecho—lo juzgó Austria.

— Iba a cortar a Alemania en cachitos con esa cosa. Ya rendiré cuentas ante quien sea.

— Eso es cierto, pero ahora Liechtenstein...

La expresión de Suiza se suavizó. Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, lo vi bajar las defensas emocionales. Miró a su alrededor, a ese zulo lleno de los más variados aparatos, de cámaras que enfocaban la mesa de operaciones, las manchas oscuras que no se habían despegado del suelo...Cerró los ojos y se abrazó a sí mismo.

— ¿Liechtenstein ha estado aquí metida todo este tiempo? ¿A merced de esta bestia?—musitó.

— No está aquí. Pero tiene que estar cerca. Por alguna razón, he tenido que ocupar su lugar. Pero está viva. Estoy seguro. Ese hombre le iba a hacer un regalo.

Suiza respiró hondo y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Y vosotros qué demonios hacéis aquí? ¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?—pregunté a Austria mientras lo seguía.

— Llevamos semanas siguiendo corazonadas y haciendo el imbécil. Simplemente hemos tenido suerte. Y ayuda de arriba. No he traído mi agenda; recuérdame que cuando vuelva a casa lo primero que haga sea pasarme por San Esteban.

«Oh». Suiza recordó algo cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta la puerta. Volvió sobre sus pasos y se agachó para tomar algo del bolsillo del doctor: una cinta púrpura. Acto seguido, dio una patada a la cabeza del hombre y volvió a salir.

— No tendrás un móvil por ahí, ¿verdad?—me preguntó.

— No. Lo destrozaron cuando me secuestraron—respondí.

— Bueno, en algún lugar podremos encontrar a alguien que nos pueda dejar uno. Que saquen todas las pruebas y pistas que puedan de ese sitio y se ocupen de ese hombre. Pero primero vamos a buscar a Liechtenstein.

Miró hacia la casa a la que pertenecía el sótano. No resultaba creíble que hubieran estado usándolo a escondidas del dueño. Tenía que pertenecer a la misma persona. Allí debía de haber más de ellos...

Suiza empuñó su arma y se dirigió hacia la casa.

Fue entonces cuando hubo una explosión que nos tumbó de espaldas.


	46. Liechtenstein V

**Lunes, 10 de marzo**

Antes de mi secuestro, de toda aquella historia, solía ver muchas películas de Disney. Me encantaban, sobre todo _La bella durmiente. _Pero ya no. Ahora es difícil para mí ver una y no recordar mi cautiverio en compañía de Tero. Le encantaban esas películas. Era su única ventana al mundo. Puede que su magia fuera lo que la amargó, al mirar a su alrededor y no verse en castillos encantados, bosques verdes o la costa.

Esa tarde me estaba haciendo peinados mientras tarareaba una de las canciones de _Enredados. _Tenía a su lado un reproductor de CDs portátil, pero ella parecía tener esa música en la cabeza y lo apagó solo para poder cantarlo. Quería ponerme guapa. Me cepilló el pelo despacio, concienzudamente, tan concentrada que parecía una peluquera profesional. Y yo, mientras, me dejaba hacer. La Enfermera, como siempre, nos supervisaba. De no conocerla ya, se podría haber dicho que era nuestra amorosa hermana mayor.

Ocurría algo. La vi asomarse por la ventana y reaccionar de forma extraña ante algo. Miró a Tero, luego a mí, de nuevo a través de la ventana. Dudó. Finalmente, se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa y volvió con una mochila que se puso a la espalda. Se encaminó hacia la salida rápida como un rayo.

— ¿Adónde vas, Mimi?

La mujer se detuvo y miró a Tero, la cual siguió con los ojos fijos en mi cabello.

— Nos hemos quedado sin leche, cariño, y si quieres que te prepare esos cereales tan ricos tengo que ir a por más.

— Mentirosa.

Miré a Tero, helada.

— Te vas y me dejas sola.

— Solo será por un momento, cielo.

— Eres una mentirosa. Te vas a ir y no vas a volver. Eres otra cobarde.

Ella seguía sin apartar los ojos de su trabajo. Hablaba con la misma calma con la que uno dice que afuera llueve. Vi que la Enfermera había perdido el color.

— Tú ya no me quieres.

— Sí que te quiero, Tero, preciosa...

— Entonces, ¿por qué te vas?

— No me voy a ninguna parte, cielo, ya te lo he dicho. Solo voy a por leche.

Tero por fin se volvió hacia ella.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

— Pues claro, amorcito.

— _Pinky swear?_

Tero le mostró su dedo meñique. Sus enormes ojos miraron sin pestañear a la Enfermera hasta que logró que sucumbiera. Los adultos lo tienen muy complicado para no ceder ante los niños. Se quitó la mochila, la dejó a un lado y se agachó para quedar a su altura y juntar sus meñiques. Tero le sonrió.

Solo yo vi que soltó el peine y su mano buscaba el reproductor de música.

A mí casi me dio en las narices, pero a la Enfermera le dio en la cabeza. Soltó un gemido y cayó de boca al suelo. Ahí, antes de que se levantara, Tero la siguió golpeando con toda la fuerza que albergaba ese cuerpecito suyo. Golpeó una y otra vez como un animal.

Cuando paró, la sangre había oscurecido los cabellos castaños de la Enfermera y ella no se movió.

Tero se volvió hacia mí. Yo sentí que se me paraba el corazón. Acerqué mis manos a mi pecho en un gesto impulsivo de defensa.

— Una mentirosa menos—murmuró, soltando el aparato y acercándose a mí.

Pero yo no quería que me peinara.

— T-Tero...

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— A-Acabas de matarla...

— Lo sé.

Y entonces hizo algo asqueroso. Se acercó a la muerta, hundió el dedo índice en la brecha que le había abierto en la cabeza y se lo llevó a la boca. Me sonrió como si hubiera estado probando una tarta. «Una nación terrible, que se alimentaba con la sangre de su pueblo», volvió a mi mente.

— ¿Tú también te irás?

— ...N-No. Yo no.

— Ya lo intentaste una vez. ¿Cómo sé que no lo harás?

— Porque te prometí que me quedaría contigo.

Tero volvió la cabeza hacia el cadáver y vi en su cara un gesto amargo.

— Los odio...Los odio tanto...¡No son más que unos mentirosos todos! ¡Unos traidores!

A decir verdad, llevaba un par de días notándola extraña. Puede que sea mi percepción, después de tener acceso a la historia completa y haber llenado lagunas, pero me parece que ella ya notaba que algo iba mal. Ya no sonreía tan a menudo. ¿Acaso podía notar ella también cómo su propia gente salvaba el pellejo, cómo uno a uno eran encarcelados? Afuera, perdía aliados, su proyecto era abandonado o desbaratado. Se estaba debilitando. Y eso la irritaba. No hay nada peor que un niño enfermo.

— ¡Ella me decía que me quería, y me quería abandonar! Yo los abandonaré a ellos...¡No quiero estar encerrada aquí más tiempo!

Estaba demasiado horrorizada para resistirme. Dejé que me agarrara de la muñeca y me arrastrara con ninguna delicadeza hasta la cocina. Allí, abrió la nevera para tomar un bote de nata en espray. No comprendía qué quería hacer con eso, hasta que la vi meterlo al microondas y girar el temporizador. Luego se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el gas. Tomó la mochila y me hizo salir de allí corriendo.

— ¡Tero! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!—chillé entre otras muchas cosas.

— ¡Odio esta casa!

No tuve tiempo de pensar mucho más. Cuando estábamos a punto de alcanzar la puerta, se produjo la explosión.

Recuperé la consciencia cubierta de escombros. Encontré la salida y vi que tenía algunas heridas feas, pero sobreviviría. ¿Y Tero? La encontré cerca de mí, boca abajo. La llamé, la ayudé a levantarse. Estaba aturdida, pero viva. Se miró el cuerpo, las heridas sangrantes que tenía. Estaba bastante bien para lo que acababa de pasar, pero estaba alterada. Debía de ser la primera vez que se veía sangrar, que sentía dolor. Gritó.

— Tero, cálmate...Cálmate, por favor...

A cambio de mi preocupación, recibí un puñetazo.

— ¡NO ME VUELVAS A DECIR LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER! ¡NADIE ME VA A VOLVER A DECIR QUÉ TENGO QUE HACER!

La casa estaba destruida. El suelo, de madera, había cedido y se había desmoronado sobre el sótano. El lugar donde había estado cautiva durante más días de los que podía contar. Supe cuando volví a casa y me sentí con la disposición requerida para escuchar los detalles de mi cautiverio que el Doctor se encontraba allí malherido, con un traumatismo craneal, y que se habría podido salvar de no ser por el derrumbe.

— ¡NI TÚ NI NADIE! ¡SI VUELVES A DECIRME QUÉ HACER, TE ARRANCARÉ LA CABEZA!

El movimiento no sabía qué había hecho creando a Tero. Muchas noches me he preguntado si sus acciones estaban motivadas por la naturaleza o por el aislamiento al que estaba sometida y a los caprichos que le daban. No puedo negar que hubo momentos en que sentí piedad por aquella pequeña descarriada.

— ¡TÚ ERES LA ABEJITA QUE OBEDECE Y YO LA QUE MANDA!

Los restos de la casa estaban ardiendo. El fuego se propagaba rápidamente. Lo poco que quedaba en pie amenazaba con caernos encima.

Miré a Tero. Vi su enfado monstruoso. Esos ojos amarillos llenos de locura, vacíos de todo amor por el mundo que quería dominar o por la gente que la había creado.

Quien está leyendo estas líneas, seas quien seas, espero que no me juzgues con dureza.

Ella era más pequeña que yo. Aunque ella tenía rabia y la fuerza que da, yo era mayor.

La empujé a las llamas. Eso hice.

Ella soltó unos alaridos terribles y yo no quise mirar.

A día de hoy sigo incluyendo en mis oraciones una plegaria para que Dios todopoderoso me perdone por lo que hice. Estuvo feo. Pero en aquel momento creí que hacía lo correcto. Tero no debía salir al mundo exterior. Nadie debía saber jamás de ella.

Salí corriendo de allí, en dirección al exterior, a la nieve. Me cayeron encima algunas partes del techo, pero no me hice nada de gravedad. Respirar el aire puro después de tanto tiempo encerrada y angustiada se sintió tan...No sabría cómo describirlo. Pero cuando me encontré allí sola y libre, solté un suspiro largo y caí tendida boca arriba. Los aullidos habían cesado, gracias a Dios.

Pero entonces oí unos gritos inesperados.

— ¡¿Liechtenstein?!

Me incorporé. Aturdida, miré a mi alrededor. Solo veía humo, tenía la vista un poco nublada, pero...

— ¡Liechtenstein!

Una figura apareció ante mí. Era un chico con una coleta alta. Me miraba con los ojos desorbitados, pero había algo en ellos, en la forma de su cara, que...

— ¡Liechtenstein!

Esa voz...No podía ser...

— ¿Suiza?

Di unos pasos en su dirección, él se detuvo a apenas unos centímetros de mí.

Era Suiza. Era mi hermano. Su aspecto era ligeramente distinto, pero no había duda. Sus ojos verdes, que recordaban a sus praderas en primavera. Su pelo del color del oro. Su ligero olor a delicioso queso fundido. No me pude resistir a tocar sus mejillas. Cálidas, suaves.

— Sabía que estarías bien...—era su voz, suave como el chocolate.

Suiza...

¿Es posible describir la felicidad que uno siente cuando se reencuentra con un ser amado, cuando después de la desdicha regresa a sus brazos?


	47. Canadá VI

— ¡Qué brutalidad!

— Greszczyszyn había sido soldado. Tenía músculos como bebés de grandes. Daba unos puñetazos de espanto. Entre golpe y golpe, lo interrogó. No parecía saber muy bien quién era, o qué había sido. Yo creo que ni siquiera sabía dónde había estado el territorio de Prusia. Pero era una nación. Lo confirmó cuando Wafula le subió el abrigo y mostró su vientre completamente plano, sin ombligo.

— ¿Él le delató?

— Qué va. En ningún momento. A pesar de que me limité a mirar cómo lo golpeaban, él no abrió la boca. Bueno, sí que la abrió, para escupir sangre, mirarlo a la cara y decirle: "Ni has quitado el polvo, Capitán Garfio". Así solo se ganó puñetazos más fuertes y patadas dirigidas a los órganos vitales. Terminó con la mandíbula, la nariz y dos costillas rotas, se le rompió un diente...Y a pesar de eso, no dijo en ningún momento a qué había ido allí, ni si estaba acompañado. Yo estaba desesperado. Quería salir pitando a buscar ayuda, pero estaba obligado a permanecer allí. Confieso que también me sentía inquieto por si Prusia abría la boca y me delataba. Pero no. No lo hizo. Desde ese momento lo he admirado profundamente.

»Fue entonces cuando vi que Wafula se dirigía a la casa. Iba a contarle a los demás lo que habían descubierto. Entre todos lo matarían. Greszczyszyn lo estaba diciendo precisamente en esos momentos mientras agarraba a Prusia del pelo. Le decía: "Parece que es verdad lo que sospechábamos: que sois del todo inmortales, que lo único que puede dañar a una nación es otra nación. Pero me va a dar un gustazo que te cagas machacarte hasta que te conviertas en una pulpa sanguinolenta, así, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez". Temía por él. No estaba seguro de si una paliza sería mortal en su caso. Prusia...dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo podía seguir vivo. No hacía más que preguntarme si había logrado sobrevivir a la destrucción de su imperio pero se había vuelto mortal. Eso es otro asunto, de todas formas. Wafula iba a dar la voz de alarma sobre el topo.

»Así que actué. No podía soportarlo más. Antes de que diera un paso más, lo agarré de la capucha, lo obligué a darse la vuelta y le di un cabezazo que lo tumbó.

_(el público aplaude con fervor, Canadá se sonroja)_

— Oh, por favor, no es para tanto...

— Podría haberles seguido el juego y haber dejado que lo mataran. Yo creo que sí que es digno de aplaudir.

— No, en serio, cualquiera...cualquiera habría hecho lo mismo en mi lugar...

— Permítame dudarlo. Pero ¿y Greszczyszyn? Su tapadera había volado por los aires.

— Eso es verdad. Cuando vio lo que acababa de hacer, al principio me miró confuso, como si no acabara de creérselo. Luego miró a Prusia. "¿Qué es esto?", preguntó. Lo dejó caer al suelo, se levantó y caminó hacia mí. Quise golpearlo en la mandíbula, pero me agarró la mano y apretó tan fuerte que vi las estrellas. Yo hacía tiempo que no combatía, me había oxidado. En cambio, para él la vida era un campo de batalla permanente. "¿Eres uno de sus hombres? ¿Un poli? ¿Un militar? Jim Carrey...Tenía que haberlo supuesto. ¡Contesta, pedazo de (…)!", me gritó. Vi a Prusia rodar en la nieve para mirarme, sin poder moverse realmente. Estaba sorprendido por mi gesto, pero sobre todo me estaba juzgando. Creo que me llamó idiota en voz baja. Mirarlo me devolvió el valor.

»"No soy un hombre", le contesté. Y le mostré la prueba. Me levanté el jersey y le mostré que él y yo no éramos iguales. Yo no tenía la marca de nacimiento.

»Greszczyszyn no dijo en ningún momento mi nombre. No sé si llegó a saber quién era exactamente. Solo supo que era una nación más. Que una le hubiera engañado ya lo había fastidiado, pero dos...Oh, qué furioso se puso. Se me tiró encima y se puso a golpearme. Me reventó las gafas de un golpe. Su gancho, no sé de qué estaba hecho, pero dolía una barbaridad. "Me va a matar", pensé. Qué tonto, ¿no? Pero eso pensé. Qué mala bestia. América desde luego tiene que estar orgulloso de los especímenes que crea en su ejército. La pura definición de tipo duro.

— ¿Cómo salió de esa?

_(hay una pausa, tan larga que el presentador se queda mirando con preocupación a su invitado; Canadá finalmente suspira profundamente)_

— Llegó Italia...


	48. Romano V

— ¡Odio el frío! ¡Odio el puto frío!

Llegamos al lugar que marcaban las coordenadas. Entre las pocas cosas que habíamos empacado para nuestro viaje exprés había abrigos, pero nadie me había dicho que en Islandia hiciera tantísimo frío. Estaba congelado, y encima no sabía qué demonios hacía allí. Así se lo dije a los tortolitos.

— ¡Aquí no hay nada! ¡Es un pueblucho con cinco casas contadas! ¿Me podéis decir para qué hemos perdido el tiempo viniendo aquí?

— Acabamos de llegar, fratello, vamos a dar un paseo—dijo Veneziano.

— ¡Sí, claro! ¡Nos hemos hecho cuatro mil kilómetros para dar un paseo en el culo del mundo, donde a estas horas ya está oscuro y hace un frío que te cagas!

— Feliciano tiene razón, deberíamos echar un vistazo—dijo la Fanelli.

— Cómo no te ibas a poner de su parte...—murmuré. No me quedó más remedio que seguirlos. A ver qué iba a hacer yo por ahí solo.

No exagero cuando digo que había cinco casas. No había nada más. Ni siquiera se le debía haber llamado pueblo. Allí no había nadie. Nadie salvo nosotros, que éramos los únicos imbéciles que estábamos fuera a esas horas. No se veía ni un alma; debían de estar todos en casa, o algo, con la calefacción a tope, chocolate caliente o lo que mierdas beban en Islandia y una mantita por encima. Como las personas normales. Pero no, ahí estábamos nosotros, buscando a Canadá. Yo ni sabía quién era Canadá. No era capaz de ponerle cara. Pero fuera quien fuera, seguro que nos estaba tomando el pelo. O se había confundido y había mandado una pista de _geolocating_ o como demonios se llame eso, esa cosa rara que hacen algunos, de irse por ahí a buscar balizas siguiendo pistas. Lo único que sabía era que me había arrepentido pronto de haber dicho que sí a aquella locura.

Pero que solo hubiera unas pocas casas hacía muy fácil enterarse de lo que ocurría en el pueblo.

Oímos unos gritos. Dos casas más allá de donde nos encontramos, había dos personas en el suelo y a un hombre bien mazado encima de otro. No nos dimos cuenta hasta que nos acercamos de que había sangre sobre la nieve.

— ¡¿Hay más putos invitados internacionales hoy, eh?!

— ¿No es ese...?—dijo entonces Veneziano, señalando a uno de los tipos que había en el suelo.

Uno era negro, y el otro todo lo contrario, su pelo parecía estar cubierto de nieve pero en realidad era así, blanco. Yo también lo reconocí.

— ¿Prusia?—lo llamó.

No importaba que hubiera llamado la atención del tipo que gritaba y golpeaba con un grito. Él ya nos había visto venir de todas formas. Levantó la cabeza y nos miró con las aletas de la nariz muy abiertas, resoplando como un toro bravo, seguramente sobreexcitado de tanto gritar y golpear gente.

— Sí, ya veo que sí, demonios...—masculló.

Y vimos cómo metía la mano en el interior de su abrigo para sacar algo. Fanelli lo vio antes que nadie y por ello buscó a toda prisa su pistola.

Y de pronto..._¡Bang!_

Sucedió tan rápido que tardé en darme cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para reaccionar o hacer nada.

Ese hombre atacó al primero que reconoció, que era mi hermano.

Fanelli, cumpliendo con su deber como guardaespaldas y prometida, se interpuso y trató de disparar.

La bala del tipo fue más rápida.

Fanelli cayó al suelo y Veneziano fue detrás.

— ¡Carlotta!

Yo también me eché al suelo, junto a la Fanelli, usando los brazos como escudo.

Al menos hubo quien reaccionó rápido. El tipo al que ese hombre había estado golpeando se levantó y aunque estaba hecho trizas se lanzó sobre él y lo golpeó en las sienes. El musculitos cayó al suelo y allí el otro tipo lo golpeó en la cara unas cuantas veces, gruñendo como un animal, hasta que dejó de moverse. Solo durante unos segundos. Le oí murmurar "cabrón" y echar mano de su pistola, pero el otro se la había arrebatado y lo apuntaba con ella.

— N-No te muevas...

— ¿C-Carlotta?

Prusia se puso en pie con mucha, mucha dificultad. Su cara estaba roja, hinchada y llena de sangre. Le habían dado una tunda de la buena. Pero estaba mejor que Fanelli.

Noté la punta de sus dedos rozando mi muslo y yo, obedeciendo un impulso, le tomé la mano. No sé. Supongo que mi subconsciente sabía antes que yo que...

A los pocos segundos ya no noté fuerza alguna. Veneziano no hacía más que sacudirla, con delicadeza, sí, pero buscaba una reacción desesperadamente. No dejaba de llamarla. Prusia se le acercó, gruñó porque estaba hecho una _merda_, y posó su mano sobre su hombro. Veneziano dejó de intentarlo. Al fin comprendió.

...Yo no quería que Fanelli muriera, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quería que...que...que se largara, pero no quise en ningún momento que se muriera. Quería a mi hermano de verdad. Aunque debía de ser consciente de que a los de nuestra clase no nos pueden matar así como así, se puso en medio para evitar que le hicieran daño. A mí también me quiso. Siempre quiso llevarse bien conmigo. Lo último que hizo fue mirar a Veneziano y buscar mi mano para que se la diese.

No tendría que haber muerto...

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie se movió. Hasta que Veneziano lo hizo. Dejó delicadamente a la Fanelli en el suelo, como si durmiera, y caminó muy erguido hacia el manco que la mató.

Entonces vimos que ese grupo de gente salía corriendo.

No sé qué vio, si reconoció a alguien, o si simplemente le resultó sospechoso que las únicas personas que había en ese lugar salieran corriendo en cuanto nos vieron. Lo que sí se es que de pronto Veneziano pareció sacar fuerzas de la nada y salió corriendo hacia ellos.

Dicen que yo soy la oveja negra de la familia. En mi seno nació la mafia, seguramente mis hijos tuvieron bastante culpa de la creación y el auge del fascismo. Pero yo mejor que nadie sé que nadie quiere ver a mi hermano enfadado.


	49. Austria VI

**_Wonder Woman's wrath_ (Rupert Gregson-Williams)**

* * *

A día de hoy me sigue maravillando cómo Liechtenstein logró salir de su prisión. Solo puedo tirar de los informes al respecto y de la imaginación que llena las lagunas, porque ella ha hablado muy poco sobre ello y Suiza está tan a la defensiva que si tuviera el poder de borrar lo ocurrido de su mente, si hubiera algún aparato capaz de eliminar recuerdos desagradables (y, viendo lo rápido que avanza la ciencia estos días, seguro que pronto lo tendremos), lo usaría en ella. Con todo, no creo que su silencio se deba al trauma. Es una niña fuerte. Todo lo ocurrido ha demostrado que debajo de ese aura de inocencia hay un gran instinto de supervivencia. Estoy seguro de que tuvo mucho que ver con la explosión, con los cadáveres que se encontraron, aunque no se probara nada y ella ni confirmara ni desmintiera cosa alguna.

En fin, en esos momentos lo importante era que estaba a salvo. Suiza volvía a tenerla en sus brazos. Estaba bien. Herida, pero bien. Nuestra locura había dado resultados positivos. No podía creérmelo...y por eso fue tan gratificante. Ver a Suiza dejar a un lado por un momento la coraza y abrazar a su hermana con tanta dulzura y delicadeza era digno de ver.

Entonces se oyó el tiro, y el eco de unos gritos. Alemania volvió la cabeza y extendió el brazo para señalar lo que parecían unas manchas diminutas:

— ¡Allí!

Corrió al instante para ver qué ocurría. Sabía que Suiza no querría exponer a Liechtenstein al peligro o abandonarla de nuevo, así que yo lo seguí.

Era un pueblo diminuto, que constaba de apenas cinco casas. En tan pequeña extensión era posible hacerse una idea de lo que ocurría alrededor. En cuanto el movimiento, es decir, los dos únicos miembros que quedaban, vieron que de repente aquella localidad casi abandonada estaba llena de naciones, algunas de ellas armadas, que la casa donde tenían a su rehén estaba destruida y algunos de sus miembros habían muerto o habían sido detenidos, tomaron la decisión inteligente de huir. Aprovecharon que uno de sus hombres más fuertes, ese tal Greszczyszyn, estaba dando mucha guerra, y la muerte de la guardaespaldas de Italia.

Pero Italia, a Veneciano, no iba a dejar que se largaran sin más.

Al principio no supimos quién era aquella persona que corría como un galgo tras la pareja. Llevaba un abrigo rojo, eso fue todo lo que distinguí. Pero algo pareció llamar la atención de Alemania, algo que lo hizo reconocerlo, porque entonces lo llamó:

— ¡Italia!

En esos momentos no podía ni imaginarme qué demonios hacía Italia allí, en Islandia. Incluso cuando Romano nos contó la historia me costó algo de tiempo unir las piezas del puzle. Fue una sorpresa para mí, que había colaborado con el Eje durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial y había comprobado de primera mano lo cobarde que era en combate, ver a Italia correr de semejante manera hacia aquellos tipos tan peligrosos. Luego supe que habían matado a su prometida.

Hay algo que todos los que quieren tratar con Italia del Norte deberían saber. Es un tipo apacible, de aspecto simplón. Uno lo ve y pensaría que solo le interesa la pasta y pasarlo bien. Pero es también un ser tremendamente pasional. Cuando esas personas mataron a la mujer que iba a hacer su esposa, su corazón, su alma, todo su ser se concentró en dar caza a los culpables. La v_endetta_ italiana es archiconocida en todo el mundo por una razón.

— ¡Italia!—Alemania estaba en mucha mejor forma que yo. Me adelantó enseguida y fue capaz de darle alcance mientras yo me quedaba atrás.

A pesar de la amistad que siempre ha unido a esos dos, Italia no parecía escuchar. No perdía de vista a aquellos dos individuos que trataban de escapar a través de la nieve, un hombre y una mujer. Desde la distancia pude ver el aspecto característico de Martina Ughetti, la mujer que invadió nuestros teléfonos móviles y nos lanzó aquel mensaje de advertencia que debimos haber escuchado. Avanzaban demasiado despacio, e Italia iba muy deprisa. Solo les quedó una salida, al parecer.

— ¡Cuidado! ¡Tiene un...!

Arma. A Italia no le dio tiempo a oír el final; la probó en sus propias carnes.

Con eso se detuvo su carrera.

Tan solo durante unos pocos segundos que aquellos dos ni siquiera pudieron aprovechar. Retomó su persecución un poco más lento, pero sin pausas.

— ¡Dispáralo! ¡Dispáralo, maldita sea!—chilló Ughetti. Su voz hizo eco en aquel lugar desierto.

Y eso hizo su acompañante. Disparó hasta en tres ocasiones. Las balas acertaron todas en diferentes partes del torso de Italia. Le arrancaron un pequeño gemido. Lo hicieron encogerse y reducir la marcha. Pero siguió sin detenerse.

Es curioso el efecto que tiene el amor en la gente.

A la pareja de delincuentes debió de parecerles la cosa más horrible que habían visto nunca, porque se quedaron mirando como idiotas. Debían de pensarse que a Italia le importaba un bledo el dolor físico. Para cuando quisieron reaccionar, estaban hasta arriba de nieve, e Italia ya los había dado alcance.

Recuerdo haber pensado que iba a matarlos. Alemania me confesaría más tarde que él había creído exactamente lo mismo. Los dos habíamos visto su cara cuando por fin los agarró, jadeante, con el cuerpo agujereado de balas y los ojos encendidos. Era el aspecto de un querubín convertido en demonio.

Agarró a Ughetti de la trenza cuando quiso escabullirse. Ogura lo insultó en su idioma nativo y quiso dispararlo a la cara, pero, para su desgracia, se había quedado sin balas. Italia se la arrebató con la mano libre y la alzó. Iba a destrozarle el cráneo con la culata.

— ¡Italia! ¡Italia, no!—gritó Alemania, corriendo a su encuentro.

Los disparos no le habían hecho cosquillas, precisamente. Pude oír cuando llegué por fin lo mucho que le costaba respirar con aquellos pulmones perforados. Pero llegar hasta ellos lo mantenía vivo y tenía la oportunidad de aplicar el ojo por ojo.

— Italia...—jadeó Alemania.

Pero ¿qué podía decirle para hacerle cambiar de opinión? Habían matado a su novia. Eran responsables de la muerte de varias naciones. Le habían arrebatado la vida a civiles inocentes. ¿Por qué no iba a acabar con ellos ahora que podía?

Italia, no obstante, volvió la cabeza. Pareció darse cuenta entonces de que Alemania estaba allí. Pareció sorprendido durante un segundo. Calmado. Pero pronto su cara volvió a destilar rabia. Alemania quiso suplicarle de nuevo, pero él lo interrumpió:

— Vamos a...mandarlos...a la...justicia...Que los juzgue quien tenga qu...que juzgarlos...Vamos a demostrar...les que no...que no somos como ellos...

Parece ser que Ogura habría preferido que lo hubiera matado allí mismo. Habría casado muy bien con la campaña de desprestigio hacia nosotros que se había esforzado por llevar a cabo. Y cabe recordar que en su país natal, Japón, se aplica la pena capital. Alguien que había traicionado a su propia nación solo podía terminar en un lugar: el corredor de la muerte. La deshonra de ser eliminado por lo que tanto había luchado por desmantelar. Se revolvió, gritó, pero Italia no le hizo caso. Miró a Alemania, y su expresión se relajó.

— No somos...lo que ellos creen que somos...

Aquella fiereza que nos había erizado el pelo fue solo momentáneo. Italia había sacado fuerzas de lo más hondo de su ser y ahora no le quedaban. Se desplomó, Alemania lo sujetó. Ughetti y Ogura quisieron aprovechar para huir, pero esta vez fui yo quien los agarró.

— ¿Adónde se creen que van, señores?—les dije.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Prusia se acercó.

¿Prusia? Aquella fue otra aparición que provocó mi sorpresa.

— ¡Italia!—exclamó al ver a nuestro amigo.

— Se pondrá bien—dije yo.

— No lo creo. Han matado a su chica.

Hasta ese momento habíamos creído que simplemente estaba obedeciendo el impulso de hacer justicia después de todas las atrocidades que había estado llevando a cabo el One World Nation Movement. Cuando supimos que había que añadirle algo personal...Me sorprendió aún más que no hubiera reducido las cabezas de esos dos individuos a una pulpa, y no pude mirarlo sin sentir una tremenda lástima.

— Canadá le ha quitado el móvil a Greszczyszyn, alias "Mr. Hijodeputa"—prosiguió Prusia—. Está haciendo unas cuantas llamadas. Espero que venga alguien pronto a solucionar esto y sacar la basura pronto.

— Bastardo...—lo insultó Ughetti.

— Lo siento, nena. Eso te pasa por confiar en los chicos guapos como yo.

¿Quién es Canadá?, me pregunté.

Alemania, en cambio, no pareció escuchar, ni tan siquiera percatarse de quien hablaba era su hermano mayor. Tenía a Italia desmayado entre sus brazos y parecía que solo le importaba él.


	50. Luxemburgo

Supe que se había convocado una reunión de urgencia en el Parlamento Europeo apenas un par de horas antes de que se celebrara. Al parecer, todo era cosa de Francia. Quería que nos viéramos lo antes posible. Así que tuve que dejar lo que estaba haciendo (intentaba seguir un tutorial de Internet para hacer salsa bechamel) y prepararlo todo.

Aquella no era una reunión como las de antes. Solo éramos tres naciones allí. Los demás tenían asuntos que resolver o, desencantados, no iban a perder el tiempo con "reuniones inútiles". Fue realmente deprimente ir allí y solo ver políticos uniformados. Fue una reunión de lo más apacible, pero que no hubiera gritos, ni discusiones ni risas exageradas...Qué tétrico.

Allí estaba Francia, claro, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue que junto a él se encontraba Inglaterra.

No sabía qué hacía allí. Ya no era miembro. Se había mostrado tan impaciente por salir de la Unión, tenía tanta prisa, que no entendía a santo de qué venía a presentarse allí. Supuse que después de la masacre de su hermano pequeño Sealand se había visto débil y necesitaba ayuda externa para defenderse. Ya se sabe que muchos se hacen los independientes hasta que hay problemas. Y ¿junto a Francia? ¿Cuando se llevaban como el perro y el gato? Pero entonces Francia subió a la palestra y me distrajo sobre aquella cuestión:

— Les he convocado hoy, damas y caballeros, porque parece que es evidente que el One World Nation Movement ha ganado. Sí. Han ganado. No me miren así. Nos tienen pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos. Solo oír hablar de ellos hace que temblemos de pánico. Solo hace falta que miren a su alrededor: ¿a cuántas naciones ven aquí? No los han traído por miedo. Porque ellas mismas tienen miedo. ¿Para qué molestarse, no es cierto? Si hay que hacer algo, ya está el Triunvirato para eso. El resto de nosotros puede encerrarse en casa, lejos de las miradas acusadoras de la gente, para esperar o a que acaben con ellos como cucarachas o que nuestra propia gente nos dé de lado. Porque, en fin, ¿qué otra cosa podemos hacer? Es demasiado tarde para cambiar. Todo eso de lo que nos culpan es cien por cien cierto.

»Mírenme a mí y verán que mis manos están llenas de sangre. Yo, que tanto he hablado de libertad, he traficado con esclavos. Hice cosas innombrables en Argelia. Durante la revolución, esa que tanto glorifican, no solo vi cómo miles y miles de cabezas rodaban, también veía cómo colocaban los cadáveres en posturas indecorosas, ¡y me reía! Y el tipo que acabó con todo eso, Napoleón, no sé si les sonará, me enfrentó contra mi amigo España y reinstauró el Antiguo Régimen. En cuanto a mi gente, me liberó del Eje, no sin antes hacer algo de pillaje, violar unas cuantas garantías para con los prisioneros y violar a secas...Y seguro que me he dejado algo. ¿Y tú, Inglaterra, amigo? Cuéntales lo que has hecho tú, que trae cola.

— Podríamos pasarnos aquí toda la mañana, pero solo diré que construí mi imperio con la sangre y el sudor de otros. Reprimí duramente a mis colonias, usando los métodos que fueran necesarios, por abominables que fueran, maté de hambre a muchos, es mi culpa que en África existiera el Apartheid y, sí, yo también me serví de muchos esclavos, no solo negros. Como todos, por cierto...

— El movimiento tiene razón. ¿Por qué salvarnos, después de lo que hemos hecho? Sería mejor olvidar que una vez existimos y eliminar todo rastro de nuestras atrocidades. Pero aquí estamos. Por algún motivo, aún no nos hemos deshecho en polvo. Yo deseaba que así fuera. No dejaba de pensar que quizás, quizás tuvieran razón y que había llegado la hora de rendir cuentas. Me encerré en mi casa a esperar a que ocurriera. Debía ser pronto, me dije. Y cuando comenzaron los atentados y gente inocente salió herida, pensé que tenían más razón que nunca para odiarme. Pero el fin no llegaba nunca. La agonía no terminaba. Y entonces mi gente, mi maravillosa gente...me defendió. Consideró que mi vida merecía la pena. Pese a todo. Conociendo mi pasado...

»Me hicieron comprender. Ellos conocen nuestra historia y aun así nos aman. Nos aman porque nosotros representamos una parte de su alma. Nosotros somos una herencia viviente. Voces de tiempos remotos viven dentro de nosotros. La necesidad de recordar es más poderosa que la de olvidar...Al fin y al cabo, aunque traten de negarlo, nosotros los hemos convertido en lo que somos...Ustedes son como son hoy en día en parte por nosotros. Nosotros fuimos sus maestros. Incluso aunque nunca nos conociéramos en persona. Creo, si me lo permiten...que fuimos creados para que, a través de nosotros, ustedes pudieran enfrentarse a ustedes mismos...No siempre es un lado feo. También puede haber algo hermoso que rescatar de toda la pila de cosas malas...

»Señores, señoras, si de algo ha servido el auge de este movimiento es para revertir el sistema. En esta ocasión, hemos sido nosotros, las naciones, quienes nos hemos enfrentado a ustedes, los ciudadanos. Nuestra vida ha estado siempre en sus manos, pero es ahora que hemos visto que tienen el poder de hacernos desaparecer. Nos han enfrentado a aquellos errores que hemos preferido esconder bajo la alfombra. Y digo que el One World Nation Movement ha ganado su batalla, porque el viejo mundo ha desaparecido. Ese mundo en el que todo se resolvía mediante la injusticia y el derramamiento de sangre. Igual que después de la última guerra mundial las atrocidades cometidas nos espantaron tanto que desde entonces hemos hecho todo lo posible por ser más humanos, ahora usaremos nuestra repulsa hacia aquellos que matan a nuestros hijos, que asfaltan con sangre inocente el camino a una utopía, para unirnos todos juntos y defender nuestras maravillosas diferencias.

»Pero no podemos luchar como se ha estado haciendo hasta el momento, desde el odio. Debe hacerse desde el amor. Desde la humanidad. Por eso mi amigo Inglaterra y yo les pedimos su colaboración para atajar este asunto de una vez por todas. Aunar fuerzas todo el continente, miembros y no miembros de la Unión, para detener al movimiento, proteger a nuestros ciudadanos y demostrarles que quizás no seamos perfectos, pero siempre lo daremos todo por nuestra gente.

Debo decir algo sobre Francia: el muy maldito sabe cómo apelar a las masas. Consiguió que toda la cámara se pusiera en pie y aplaudiera. Incluso Inglaterra, que, como dijo una vez una famosa actriz, no le habría meado encima ni aunque estuviera en llamas, lo hizo. Le dijo unas pocas cosas al oído y Francia asintió con una sonrisa. Las cámaras lo registraron todo, desde el discurso hasta aquella charla amistosa con quien otrora fue su mortal enemigo. Millones de personas lo vieron. Gracias a las redes sociales corrió como la pólvora.

Y la gente comenzó a actuar.


	51. Noruega

Fue lamentable, simplemente lamentable. Nos hicieron ponernos de rodillas en el suelo, como si fuéramos unos delincuentes cualquiera. Entraron en la casa de Suecia, se ve que lo revolvieron todo, como si de verdad se hubieran creído por un momento que él pudiera tener algo que ver con el movimiento de las narices. Nosotros fuimos a celebrar el año nuevo sin ganas, solamente para que no se quedara solo con sus pensamientos y tratar de mitigar la sensación de ver la silla de Sealand vacía. Y, mientras, Rusia miraba. Sonreía. Esto no tenía nada que ver con el movimiento.

— ¡Rusia!

Suecia volvió la cabeza y se quiso poner en pie, aunque los soldados no le dejaron.

— ¡Señor Ministro!

Era él, el jefe de Estado de su casa, e iba acompañado de los nuestros. Llamé a mi primera ministra y ella se acercó a mí horrorizada.

— ¡Lukas! ¿Te ha hecho algo?—me preguntó, ¡como si tenerme así no fuera bastante!

El jefe de Suecia se encaró con Rusia.

— ¡En ningún momento dimos autorización para una intervención!

— Me he tomado algunas libertades—se limitó a decir Rusia.

— Oh, vamos, señor ministro.

¡El que faltaba! Aquella voz pertenecía a China, que caminaba hacia nosotros con las manos a la espalda, con aquel uniforme negro suyo, y una pequeñita parte de su ejército detrás de él.

— Tenemos que movernos rápido si queremos acorralar a los terroristas.

Si China se había apuntado a la fiesta...

— ¿Hay algún problema? Los muchachos se están portando bien.

Sí. Ahí estaba el tercero en discordia: América. Informal, pero caminando con aire marcial. Como un maldito gallo de corral. Y también acompañado por un pequeño grupo de efectivos militares.

— ¿Dónde están vuestros superiores?—preguntó el primer ministro sueco.

— ¿Es que nosotros no le valemos?—preguntó América.

— No. Quiero hablar con vuestros superiores.

— Se van a tener que conformar con nosotros—China se encogió de brazos.

— ¿Debo tomar todo esto como un acto de rebelión hacia vuestros jefes?—preguntó el primer ministro de Dinamarca.

— Puede tomárselo como le dé la gana—contestó América descaradamente.

— No podéis tomar el ejército de vuestro país y...

— Ah, ¿no se ha enterado?—rió Rusia—. _Nosotros_ somos el país.

— Si fuera por ustedes, los políticos, actuaríamos cuando no quedara ni una maldita ciudad en pie—dijo América—. Ya han muerto demasiadas naciones y demasiada gente. Yo he perdido un hermanito. Y se acabó.

Un hermanito, decía...¡A él, que le importaba tan poco la existencia de Sealand!

— ¡El movimiento justifica sus acciones violentas con la excusa de que los reprimimos duramente cuando son pacíficos, y vosotros tres con vuestros registros les estáis dando la razón!—dijo el ministro de Finlandia. Desafiando a los soldados de Rusia ayudó a nuestro amigo a levantarse.

— Da igual lo que piensen de nosotros mientras...

— Sí. Ya sé que a ti te da igual lo que piensen de ti, América—espetó la presidenta de Estonia—. Pero a veces conviene escuchar.

— Escuchar...

Rusia soltó una risita y se acercó a la mujer. La vi obligándose a permanecer en el sitio sin rehuirlo, pero vi cómo se encogía ante aquel hombre tan imponente, y vi a Estonia mirarlos con alarma, como listo para lanzarse a salvarla al mínimo gesto de parte de Rusia.

— Escuché a Nikolai cuando me dijo que si era tan estricto era por el bien de todos, y llevó a mi pueblo a la desesperación, y con ella a la revolución. Cuando los bolcheviques se lo llevaron a él y a su familia me dijeron que no les harían daño, yo les creí, y los mataron a todos como a perros. Vladimir, luego Iósif, me dijeron que traerían la paz, la igualdad, que todo iría mejor, y...¿te acuerdas Estonia? ¿Te lo pasaste bien? ¿Crees que alguien se lo pasó bien? ¿Se lo pasó bien Ucrania mientras su gente se moría de hambre y tenían que comerse los unos a los otros?—Rusia volvió a reír como un niño, y yo me obligué a no sentirme intimidado—. Escuchar a los demás fue lo que me convirtió en el malo de la película. Pero no importa. Lo tengo más que asumido. Si voy a ser el malo, que al menos sea por algo que he decidido hacer yo...

América y China se acercaron a Rusia.

— Bien dicho, tío—me pareció que oía mal. ¿América haciéndole un cumplido a Rusia? ¿Le tocaba la espalda de forma amistosa, sin un cuchillo en la mano ni nada? Sí que era verdad que el movimiento había cambiado las cosas.

— Todos vosotros habéis decidido que nosotros seamos los malos—China miró a todos los presentes fijamente—. Nos tenéis miedo. Habéis conseguido que mucha gente nos tenga miedo...Bien.

Parecía que iba a decir algo más, cuando hubo una nueva aparición inesperada. Los soldados del Triunvirato corrieron hacia alguien que se acercaba, no vi a quién con esa marea humana en medio.

— ¡Abrid paso, maldita sea!

Conocía esa voz. América también, por eso hizo un gesto con la mano para que los soldados se dispersaran.

¿Quién era sino el hombre que lo crió, Inglaterra, acompañado de Francia?

— Aquí solo falta el jodido Dalai Lama—oí protestar a Dinamarca a mi lado.

— ¿Venís a echar la bronca, como hacéis siempre?—preguntó América, cruzándose de brazos y poniendo esa cara que pone casi siempre, de niñato.

— Ciertamente estaría bien saber por qué están nuestros amigos rodeados de militares apuntándolos con rifles—observó Francia con el ceño fruncido.

— Solamente estábamos hablando—respondió Rusia.

— Queríamos respuestas, nada más; se pusieron chulitos y tuvimos que bajarles los humos. Esa es la razón—dijo China. Quise darle un puñetazo.

— Ya veo que usáis los pactos de no-agresión para limpiaros el trasero cuando vais al baño—Inglaterra los miró con dureza—. Y que el movimiento ha conseguido poneros en contra de todo el mundo.

— Te equivocas—repuso América—. Queremos hacer algo. Eso es todo lo que hemos hecho contra el mundo. Hemos desarticulado las ramas americana y oceánica. Vamos a acorralar a los que quedan antes de que sigan matando. Cueste lo que cueste.

— ¿Incluso hacerle daño a vuestros aliados, amigos y familia?—Inglaterra dio un paso al frente y se enfrentó cara a cara con él.

— Si por alguna razón no tienen los cojones de ir a por ellos, si muestran clemencia con los que han estado haciendo daño a nuestra gente...Sí. Y preferiríamos que esto se hiciera de otra forma, pero si no nos dejan otra opción...

— Por Dios, Alfred, ¿te estás escuchando a ti mismo?

— Sé muy bien lo que estoy diciendo. Para mí mi gente es lo más importante. Los voy a librar de esta amenaza. Y si alguien se pone en mi camino...

— En otro tiempo no habrías dudado en aniquilarlos sin que te importara quién se pusiera en medio—intervino China, mirando a Inglaterra.

— Pero ahora es ahora. He comprendido que esa no es la forma de actuar.

— Tenéis miedo—dijo Francia—. Estáis aterrorizados. Y el movimiento se aprovecha de eso.

— ¿Y qué proponéis que hagamos?—preguntó China—. ¿Dejar que envenenen las mentes de nuestra gente y sigan matando?

— Tenemos que empezar por admitir que tenemos nuestra parte de culpa en todo esto. Si a nuestra gente le ha seducido las ideas del movimiento, no es cuestión de silenciar duramente a quienes han cogido el altavoz. Tenemos que hacer auto-crítica y hablar con nuestros ciudadanos. Recuperar su confianza. Entonces, ellos mismos se desharán de él no escuchándolo.

— Podéis encarcelar y ejecutar a los miembros del movimiento—continuó Inglaterra—. Muchos de ellos se lo merecen por haber cruzado la línea y defendido sus ideas haciendo daño. Pero no podéis destruir las ideas. Así solo reforzáis la mala imagen que tenéis, de imperialistas opresores. ¿Es que no lo veis?

— Inglaterra—China se acercó a él—. Kazuki Ogura está aquí, en Europa. Él era el líder de la sección asiática. Él dio la orden de que mataran a Sealand masacrando a su gente. ¿No quieres que pague por lo que hizo?

Hubo una pequeña pausa. No podía ver la expresión en el rostro de Inglaterra desde donde me encontraba, pero pude oír su voz, decidida.

— Pagará por lo que ha hecho. Pero según las normas. Por eso estamos aquí.

— Venimos de parte de la Europol. Vamos a por ellos. Pero vamos a hacerlo bien—remarcó Francia.

— Bien...Sé qué concepto tenéis vosotros de "bien"—dijo China despectivamente—. Les haréis un juicio, los condenaréis a cientos de años, quizás cadena perpetua, pero encontrarán un buen abogado, o aprobaréis una ley de derechos humanos, y en veinte o así, o en cuanto contraigan alguna enfermedad, los dejaréis de nuevo en la calle. Esa justicia a mí no me va.

Una melodía nos interrumpió. Sonaba justo a mi lado. Era el móvil de Islandia. Como seguramente era alguien que le felicitaba el año nuevo, lo dejó sonar. Pero llamaban insistentemente. Al final cogió el móvil, pese a las advertencias del soldado que tenía a su lado.

— ...¿Cómo...?

Islandia me miró, y luego se quitó el móvil de la oreja y puso el altavoz.

— Repite lo que me acabas de decir.

— ¿Eh? Oh, bueno...Uh...E-Estoy en tu casa, Islandia, en...vale, no sé cómo se pronuncia el nombre de este lugar, pero tenemos a Igor Greszczyszyn, el líder del movimiento en América. Y...

— ¿Canadá?—exclamó Francia, acercándose.

— ¿Qu...?—musitó América, corriendo a acercarse también a Islandia.

— ¿Francia? ¡Soy yo, Canadá! ¡Es un poco largo de explicar, pero hemos podido detener a Greszczyszyn, el miembro fugado de la sección americana, y también tenemos a Ogura y a Ughetti! ¡Y a Wafula, de África! ¡Estaban aquí celebrando una reunión de emergencia los líderes de los continentes restantes! ¡Quedan algunos miembros, pero han conseguido escapar! ¡Necesito que des orden de cerrar los aeropuertos y controlar cada salida de la isla antes de que escapen!

Islandia está tan lejos que muchos ni lo consideran europeo. Solamente...una isla en medio del mar, aislada, misteriosa. Algo como irreal. Jamás había tenido tanta atención en su persona. Al verlo pensé que le había invadido el pánico escénico. Miró a todo el mundo.

Finalmente me miró a mí. Intenté tranquilizarlo tomándole de la mano y mirándole a los ojos.

Él asintió. Luego miró tanto al Triunvirato como a Inglaterra y Francia.

— Todos juntos. Y como debe hacerse.

La decisión en su voz hizo que nunca me hubiera sentido más orgulloso de mi hermano como en ese momento.


	52. Grecia

**_New life_ (Thomas Bergersen)**

* * *

Hubo un pensador nacido durante el reinado de esplendor de mi madre, llamado Epicteto, que dijo una vez que solo hay que tener miedo al propio miedo.

Hay quien me acusa de haberme comportado durante aquel oscuro periodo de tiempo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Mientras moría gente alrededor del mundo, entre ellos seres como yo, yo seguía con mi rutina: me levantaba tarde, atendía los asuntos que se esperaba de mí como nación en el ámbito político, cuidaba de mis gatos, paseaba, leía, veía la televisión, cocinaba...Como si el mundo no se estuviera derrumbando a mi alrededor, decían.

Pero ¿acaso no había momento mejor para hacer todas esas cosas?

Decían que debía morir. Me preparé para morir, pues.

Durante aquellas semanas, disfruté más que nunca de lo que tenía a mi alrededor, ese mundo que debía dejar atrás. Todo ha cambiado mucho desde que yo vi por primera vez la luz del sol. Me gusta este siglo. A través de una pantalla tengo acceso a las ideas de millones de personas de todo el mundo. Nunca ha estado más al alcance de cualquiera un libro. Cada día se publica una nueva canción. Con solo ir a un supermercado puedo preparar casi cualquier plato que se me ocurra. También tenía mis viejos placeres, como oír el ronroneo de un gato mientras le acaricio la panza, o simplemente contemplar la salida y puesta del sol. Esos días me dediqué a despedirme de todo aquello. Me dediqué a vivir tanto como pude, sin saber cuándo debía partir exactamente.

Dejé que mis ciudadanos me juzgaran sin enfrentarme a ellos y hacer una apología. No traté de quitar importancia a los errores que cometí que les pudieron haber hecho detestarme. Simplemente, dejé que todo siguiera su curso natural.

Cuando vi acercarse a aquel grupo al Partenón, cargando con toda clase de herramientas de demolición: mazos, cinceles, martillos neumáticos, me limité a inspirar hondo. A mi madre le habría disgustado ver cómo sus templos, su recuerdo, era destruido. Pero así es la vida. Así se construye la Historia, a veces echando tierra encima del pasado.

Fue entonces cuando apareció una marea humana, mucho mayor que la que pretendía borrar el recuerdo de los dioses antiguos y la civilización que construyó mi madre y que me dejó de herencia.

Vi a hombres, mujeres jóvenes y mayores corriendo hacia ellos sin miedo, gritándolos, quitándoles las capuchas, agarrándolos por los pelos, tirándolos al suelo, lanzando lejos sus instrumentos. Sacándolos de allí a patadas. Los hicieron huir.

Y luego hicieron lo que siempre hacen en los momentos más duros, cuando parece que todo se hunde.

Alguien sacó un buzuki y la gente comenzó a bailar una zorga delante de mí. Dieron palmas. Todos con una sonrisa en los labios. Todos cantando en voz alta, y mirándome.

Vi orgullo en sus miradas. Apoyo. Amor. Aquello lo hacían para demostrarme algo, y demostrárselo a sí mismos.

¿Qué podía hacer yo sino unirme a su danza?

«_Opa_!»

Ellos habían decidido. Yo respeté su decisión con tanta tranquilidad como si hubieran decidido que fuera mejor que yo hubiera desaparecido.

«_Opa_!»


	53. Alemania (epílogo)

**_Lilium (_de la serie Elfen Lied, versión en caja de música de Stefan Studios)**

* * *

Carlotta Fanelli, guardaespaldas personal y prometida de Italia del Norte, fue enterrada con honores en el cementerio de San Michele de Venecia. Los países hicimos piña para consolar a Italia. Es un tipo tan alegre, que siempre trata de llevarse bien con todos, que era lo menos que podíamos hacer por él en un momento como ese.

Hubo varios momentos en que la atención se desvió de él. Como cuando Suiza y Austria hicieron su aparición en el tanatorio y dejaron a todos boquiabiertos. Eran dos muertos que habían vuelto a la vida. Hungría se quedó muy pálida, luego se puso roja, no pudo evitar romper con el ambiente de solemnidad y respeto que había allí cuando los vio. Se abrió paso entre la gente y le ventiló a Austria tal bofetón que absolutamente todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y mirándolos. Las gafas de repuesto que se había buscado saltaron por los aires. «¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Cómo te atreves a darme semejante susto!». Consciente de que estaba dando la nota, se lo llevó fuera de la sala. Prusia me contó más tarde que la había pillado besándolo y haciéndole prometer que jamás volvería a recurrir a ese truco tan 'mezquino'. Pero ver a Austria y a Suiza vivos fue de las pocas cosas que hicieron sonreír a Italia ese día, aunque solo fuera por un breve momento. La otra cosa fue la aparición de España. Podía andar por su propio pie, aunque flanqueado por Bélgica, que no le quitaba ojo. Se le veía mucho más vivo, aunque todavía tardaría un poco en recuperarse. Oí a Italia decir que se alegraba de verlo y España, después de darle el pésame, lo abrazó y lo mimó como cuando era pequeño.

Todos lo tuvimos en nuestros brazos. Desde que me lo encontré en Islandia y se derrumbó en mis brazos herido de bala no me había apartado de su lado. Italia recibía a los asistentes y volvía a mí y a la familia de la señorita Fanelli. Ni Seborga ni Romano se separaban de su lado y solo se ausentaron por un buen motivo: Seborga se comprometió a ahorrarle algunos malos tragos encargándose de los desagradables preparativos que conlleva un funeral y un entierro y Romano tuvo que lidiar con los periodistas que rapiñaban por ahí.

Italia había soltado toda su rabia en Islandia y ahora se permitía mostrarse vulnerable. Vi cómo dejaba que Francia le diera besos cariñosos en el pelo y en las mejillas mientras frotaba su espalda. Oí cómo mi hermano Prusia se deshacía en disculpas sinceras y sentidas por no haber podido evitar que Greszczyszyn matara a su novia; Italia le sonrió y mientras le tomaba las manos le dijo que sabía que había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos y que no necesitaba disculparse. Nicaragua y él no se intercambiaron una sola palabra, pero ella le acarició la mejilla y lloró casi más que él. «No tendría que haber sido así», le oí decir. Polonia se lo llevó aparte y le dijo algo que hizo que le brotaran las lágrimas a Italia.

A ése no le perdí de vista.

Pero con quien más lloró Italia fue con Japón.

Nada más entrar presentó sus respetos a la familia de la fallecida y luego se acercó a Italia. Durante la guerra se creó un vínculo entre nosotros tres, creo. Éramos nosotros contra el mundo. Pasamos muchísimo tiempo juntos. Cuando Japón se acercó a él, Italia comenzó a sollozar y se abrazó a él. Sé que a Japón no le hace mucha gracia el contacto físico y que siempre ha encontrado chocante la efusividad italiana, pero aceptó a Italia en sus brazos y dejó que soltara todo en ellos, como un refugio.

Los miraba cuando oí un resoplido a mi lado. Era América.

— Pobre Italia. Rompe el corazón verlo así.

Asentí en silencio.

— Lo peor es que Greszczyszyn no va a pagar por su crimen. Él sabía que lo más probable es que lo trajeran a mi casa, y que por lo que ha hecho se había ganado la inyección. Se ha suicidado esta mañana. Con una cuchilla de afeitar que sacó no sé de dónde. Le encontraron una nota en la que me lo dedicaba.

Suspiró.

— ¿Tú también crees que soy un monstruo o algo así?

— La guerra vuelve locos a algunos hombres—le contesté.

— Todo lo que hice fue por...

— Sé por qué lo hiciste. Pero no es el momento de hablar de ello. Hoy lo único en lo que debemos pensar es en Italia.

— Tienes razón...

Di muchas vueltas a sus palabras durante mucho tiempo, incumpliendo así mi propio consejo.

Tras la comitiva fúnebre, la señorita Fanelli recibió sepultura y no volví a acercarme a Italia. Se quedó junto al que iba a ser su suegro, sus dos cuñados y su suegra, a la que abrazó y no soltó durante el resto del día y en cuyo hombro lloró mientras introducían el féretro en la tierra que ella tanto amó y que protegió con su propia vida. Los periodistas, pese a las amenazas de Romano, no respetaron ni a la señorita Fanelli ni el dolor de su familia y sacaron muchas fotografías. Una de ellas, que mostraba a Italia siguiendo el coche fúnebre en que transportaban el ataúd, dio la vuelta al mundo por su dimensión artística, que mostraba a Italia como en una de sus pinturas religiosas, con gesto roto y pose delicada, y por su significado. Los comentarios que leí hacían referencia a que nunca se había visto mayor muestra de humanidad por parte de una nación. Sirvió para que la opinión pública se decantara a su favor, pero yo habría preferido que lo hubieran dejado en paz. Romano llegó a demandar al periódico que publicó aquella fotografía. No sé si ganó, pero no serviría de mucho: hoy en día, con las redes sociales, es imposible evitar que las imágenes salgan a la luz.

No nos quedaba más que dejar a Italia tranquilo e irnos cada uno a nuestras casas.

— Polonia. Un momento, por favor. Quisiera intercambiar unas palabras contigo.

No. A mí me quedaba una cosa pendiente.

— Quería pedirte perdón. Sin cámaras. Sin gobernantes ni asociaciones presentes. Por...por lo de...

Polonia al principio no comprendió. Cuando lo hizo, se le abrieron mucho los ojos y su expresión se volvió agria.

— Ya sabes que a ninguno de los dos nos gusta hablar sobre eso.

— Lo sé. Sé que ambos preferiríamos olvidarlo. Pero no podemos. Por eso quiero...

— ¿Qué? ¿Ponerte de rodillas y pedirme que te perdone? ¿Que te la devuelva? ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Después de setenta años y pico? ¿Después de todos los años haciendo homenajes, ofrendas florales, museos y esas mierdas? ¡Alemania! ¡Si nos pusiéramos a recordar todo lo que nos hemos hecho los unos a los otros, no nos dirigiríamos la palabra, nos quedaríamos solos y amargados, encerrados en nuestras casas! ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Es verdad que me hiciste daño! ¡Ni te lo imaginas! ¡Jamás vas a tener ni idea de lo que me hiciste a mí y a mi gente! Pero ¿sabes qué? ¡Eso ya pasó! ¡Eres un buen tío! ¡Cargas con buena parte del peso de la Unión Europea y lo haces muy bien! ¡Eres metódico, tienes mucho seso y valores! ¡Sé que tus jefes y que el propio pueblo te llevaron a eso y tú te limitaste a seguirles la corriente! ¡Lo sé porque yo también he hecho algunas cosas que no me han parecido bien personalmente! ¡Todos, todos, todos lo hemos hecho! Y ¿sabes qué? ¡Hemos pasado página! ¡Mira...yo qué sé, a Japón! ¡América lo masacró! ¡Se llevó ciudades enteras con su bomba! ¡Lo dejó en la miseria! ¡A la gente se le caía la piel a tiras mientras corría! ¡Y no se han retirado la palabra, están tan amigos! ¡Les gusta hablar sobre cómics, música y mierda! ¡Tú y yo...! ¡Bueno, tampoco coincidimos tanto, pero podríamos ser así si nos lo propusiéramos! ¿Ha sido el movimiento? ¿Te han metido en la cabeza la idea? ¿Y tú les vas a dar esa satisfacción, de hacerte dudar de ti mismo, de que solo te veas a ti mismo como el nazi? ¡Eres mucho más que eso, maldita sea! ¡Así que más te vale que te enteres y no vuelvas nunca más a venirme con esas! ¿De acuerdo?

Nos quedamos los dos en silencio. Su expresión se relajó, incluso me pareció que me miraba dolido.

No sabía qué contestar a eso, si es que había algo que pudiera decir. Solo me salía "lo siento", pero estaba claro que no quería oírlo.

Él me ayudó, acercándose a mí para darme un abrazo. Se sintió un tanto incómodo. Nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca. Nunca antes había hecho nada que mereciera un abrazo suyo. Por eso guardo el recuerdo de ese gesto como algo muy especial.

— Me alegro de que estés bien—le oí decirme.

Aquella fue otra fotografía que un _paparazzo_ robó de tan privado momento. Este tampoco hubo manera de pararlo. La verdad fue que no perseguí al autor. Tengo un recorte enmarcado en mi despacho. Al pie de la fotografía se puede leer: «Borrón y cuenta nueva». A veces, cuando los malos recuerdos de lo que fui me asaltan, miro esa fotografía y espanto los fantasmas con la promesa de devolver lo que he quitado.


	54. Canadá (epílogo)

— Islandia actuó muy rápido. Gracias a eso conseguimos evitar que huyeran varios miembros. Encontramos una carnicería en la casa donde se reunieron. Decapitaron a Martinez por cuestionar los métodos violentos del movimiento. Se había dividido en dos ramas: la política y la violenta. La violenta persiguió a la política. Casi les hicimos un favor deteniéndolos a todos. Algunos se habían pasado al bando de los violentos para salvar el pellejo y colaboraron con nosotros delatando a sus compañeros.

— Greszczyszyn mató a la prometida de Italia del Norte y causó una auténtica carnicería durante el asalto a la facción americana del One World Nation Movement, pero no llegó a recibir justicia por lo que hizo, ¿no es cierto? Parece ser que se suicidó durante su traslado.

— Odió a América hasta el final...

— Y ¿qué ocurrió con Ogura? Sabemos que dio orden de causar la masacre de Sealand, que fue extraditado a Japón, pero ahí se le perdió el rastro. ¿Lo ejecutaron?

— No.

— ¿No?

— Es cierto que a Japón le dolió mucho que una persona tan próxima a él lo traicionara e hiciera algo tan horrible, pero se lo pensó muy bien antes de dar su sentencia. Quizás quería distanciarse de los métodos más duros de China, o consideró que ya se había derramado suficiente sangre. Por lo que sé, se limitó a pedir una breve audiencia privada con él y al salir solicitó al emperador que conmutara la pena de muerte por la cadena perpetua, y él aceptó. Ogura no le reveló en ningún momento lo que necesitaba saber sobre la rama asiática del movimiento, así que los países asiáticos han estado colaborando juntos para dar con los miembros que han conseguido escapar.

— Después de las libertades que se ha estado tomando China...

— Si Japón ha aceptado su ayuda, será porque lo han hablado y han llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo.

— Me encantaría saber cuál.

— Y a mí, pero eso ha quedado entre ellos.

— Ughetti también recibió la perpetua, ¿verdad?

— Acumuló bastantes cargos como para no salir de la prisión en lo que le resta de vida. Gracias a la información que encontramos en su portátil conseguimos información sobre las gestiones y cuentas digitales del movimiento que nos permitieron llegar a muchos de los miembros huidos.

— Perdón, ¿quién es "nosotros"?

— Realmente todo el mundo. Esta fue una operación a gran escala. Mi hermano y yo, Argentina, que tenía jurisdicción sobre su hija díscola, China, que tiene una tecnología muy avanzada, la Europol, que hizo un gran trabajo...Desde ese momento nos dejamos de divisiones y comenzamos a colaborar los unos con los otros.

— Sí, se han hecho muchos balances después de lo ocurrido y una de las cosas que más se han destacado ha sido que ustedes parecen...¿cómo decirlo? Más unidos que nunca.

— Nunca antes nos habíamos enfrentado a una amenaza que nos afectara a todos, grandes y pequeños, ricos y pobres.

— Y su popularidad se ha disparado.

— Ojalá no hubiera sido necesario aquel derramamiento de sangre...

— ¿Qué les depara el futuro, señor Canadá? Después de esto, ¿qué?

— ¿Después de esto?

_(una larga pausa; Canadá sonríe)_

— Estos son unos tiempos maravillosos. Pregunta a quien quieras: te dirán que esta es su época favorita. Nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca de nuestra gente y los unos de los otros. Cada día parece haber cosas nuevas de las que maravillarse...A partir de ahora, creo que es hora de disfrutar al máximo de todo eso. Ni siquiera nosotros podemos decir qué será de nosotros el día de mañana.

— Antes de terminar, ¿qué le diría a todos los canadienses que nos están viendo?

— ...Simplemente...que la vida es más breve de lo que nos pensamos. Y durante este tiempo tendremos la oportunidad de repartir amor o dolor...Elegid bien lo queréis hacer con ella.

— Señor Canadá, muchas gracias por venir.

— A ti, Phil. Ha sido un placer.

_(aplausos)_


	55. Austria (epílogo)

Mi reaparición sorpresa causó una gran conmoción. Cuando mi presidente vino a recogerme a Islandia lo primero que hizo fue darme un abrazo bien prieto y fuerte. «Tú quieres matarme, ¿verdad?», me dijo al oído. Nos alegramos tanto de vernos el uno al otro que nos olvidamos pronto de nuestro enfado. Me llevó a casa y allí sí que me encontré una verdadera bienvenida. La gente corría tras mi coche gritando. Gritando de alegría. Una orquesta interpretó mi himno a mi llegada, no vi balcón que no tuviera mi bandera, también veía a mucha gente ondeando una pequeña en la mano. Una mujer mayor se saltó el dispositivo de seguridad para darme besos en las mejillas. Hubo fiesta durante varios días...Fue algo totalmente inesperado y exagerado, pero no me molestó en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Me invitaron a innumerables programas, a hablar en el Parlamento...

...Pero yo tenía un compromiso pendiente aún más importante.

— Están muy ricas, señor Austria—me sonrió Liechtenstein mientras tomaba otra galleta de coco.

— Coge todas las que quieras.

Yo también le sonreí. Mi mirada se desvió hacia Suiza y vi que él también estaba sonriendo. No forzosamente, sino de verdad. Saltaba a la vista en su mirada que se había quitado un peso titánico de encima y se encontraba en un estado plácido, estos momentos en que uno está tan relajado que el mundo parece algo irreal. Lo veía volver la mirada hacia su hermanita y fijar los ojos en ella durante largo rato, como si aún no se creyera que ella estuviera de verdad de vuelta, y que estuviera bien. Yo tampoco me lo creía, la verdad.

— Jamás me acostumbraré a verte así. Con ese peinado.

Siguió sonriendo mientras se pasaba una mano por la parte rapada.

— Lo he arreglado para que quede mejor hasta que vuelva a su ser. En realidad, no está tan mal. Es...distinto. Después de cuatrocientos años con el mismo aspecto, quizás fuera hora de probar cosas nuevas. Más acorde a estos tiempos.

Oí a Liechtenstein disimular una risita en vano. Suiza la miró y su sonrisa se ensanchó mientras tomaba la taza de café.

— ¿Es cierto que tú y Hungría...?—preguntó después de lamerse los labios.

— Eso es un asunto solo nuestro—respondí.

— O sea, que sí.

— Nos alegramos mucho de vernos sanos y salvos—remarqué. Realmente no quería que la conversación se desviara a terrenos tan personales.

— Yo no digo nada. Tan solo quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos.

— No te hacía tan cotilla. Estás cambiando, y no creo que sea para bien.

— No soy cotilla. Me gusta estar informado, eso es todo.

Fue una tarde apacible, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, y no hablo solo de la amenaza del movimiento, sino de todos estos años sin hablarnos por los motivos más absurdos, algunos de ellos que ni siquiera recuerdo. Aunque solo fuera por una vez, fue como volver a aquellos tiempos lejanos en que éramos amigos, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y nos preocupábamos el uno del otro.

Aunque fuera una sola vez, yo me conformo con eso.


	56. Inglaterra (epílogo)

**_Chim Chim Cheree / East Wind_**** (arreglo a piano de Thomas Newman)**

* * *

_«¿Deberé compararte a un día de verano?_

_Eres más deleitable, más templado también_

_Fuertes vientos sacuden en mayo los capullos_

_y el plazo del verano vence en tiempo muy breve.»_

Estaba leyendo cuando Lance entró al salón.

— Hay una señorita afuera que desea hablar con usted, señor Inglaterra. Está siendo muy insistente. Dice llamarse Sarah Vaughan.

Me levanté de la butaca de inmediato, dejando el libro, una primera edición que podría haber donado a un museo pero que decidí quedarme porque no podría desprenderme ni en un millón de años de él. Di las gracias a Lance y fui derecho hacia la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella.

— Hola, Sarah.

La invité a entrar. Cómo desentonaba ella allí, con esa ropa que le quedaba grande, el gorro de lana, los pendientes a puñados y los pantalones vaqueros rotos por las rodillas.

— Te he visto en la tele—dijo.

— Al menos esta vez has tenido el detalle de entrar por la puerta.

— Oye, ¿tú le dijiste a Francia que dijera esas cosas? Todo eso del arrepentimiento.

— Fue cosa suya. Se le ocurrió sobre la marcha—¿era decepción lo que vi brevemente en su rostro?—. Pero yo sentía lo mismo. No podría haberlo expresado mejor.

— Seguro que salisteis a pedir perdón solo porque te tenían agarrado de las pelotas.

— Eres muy joven para hablar así.

— No soy una señorita ni estamos en la época victoriana, por si no te has dado cuenta, así que puedo hablar como quiera.

— No. No lo dije por conveniencia. Digamos que...me han obligado a enfrentarme a algo que he pasado por alto durante mucho tiempo. A veces se necesita una pistola apuntando a tu cara.

— Bueno, de todas formas lo de tu hermano...Él...ni él ni nadie se merecía morir...

— ¿No decías que en las revoluciones las bajas son inevitables?

— Yo también tengo derecho a cambiar de parecer, ¿no?

Era joven y voluble.

_«El plazo del verano vence en tiempo muy breve.»_

— ¿A qué has venido?

— Tan solo...Te quería dar las gracias. Por no chivarte de lo que hice a la policía o a mis padres.

— Considéralo una oportunidad para construir, en vez de destruir.

— Solo si tú cumples tu promesa. No volver a hacerle daño a nadie y...solamente meterte en guerras cuando llegue Eurovisión.

— Lo intentaré.

— Vale. Que, por cierto, hablando de Eurovisión, más nos valdría volver al punk y dejarnos de baladas y esos rollos. Me gustaría ganar alguna vez, ¿sabes?

Reí.

— Quizás para el año que viene. ¿Tienes algo que hacer ahora?

— ¿Por qué?

— Quizás te gustaría sentarte a tomar algo. Estaba a punto de hacerme un té.

— Bueno...—Sarah dudó—. De acuerdo. Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer...

Al pasar por mi lado me golpeó en la nariz el olor al perfume que llevaba. Me contó más tarde, cuando comenzó a compartir confidencias conmigo, que se echaba encima las colonias que tenían para probar en las perfumerías.

— Por fuera tu casa parece más pequeña. Esto es increíble. Oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿por qué no me enseñas todo lo que tienes aquí? Tienes cosas por las que cualquier museo mataría. Eh, ¿es ese Mick Jagger?

Me quedé en el umbral de la puerta mirando. Nada más que mirando.

No tienes ni idea de cuánto me dolía, Titania, verla meter las narices en mis cosas. La miraba y veía a Peter. La misma curiosidad infantil en sus ojos, puesto que, por muy mayor que fingiera ser, aún era una niña. Cómo correteaba por la sala, cómo lo tocaba todo. Igual que él.

Peter...

Eso es de lo que más me arrepiento de cuanto he hecho en casi dos mil años de existencia. Lo alejé de mí y lo desprecié. Aunque me dicen que no fue mi culpa, creo que fue eso lo que lo mató. Si hubiera estado allí, si lo hubiera protegido como debía hacer un hermano mayor...

Ahora es tarde para enmendarlo y tendré que vivir con ello lo que me queda de vida. Siglos y siglos...

_«Mas nada agostará tu perpetuo verano, _

_Ni vas a perder nunca la belleza que adeudas,_

_Ni de darte su sombra se jactará la muerte_

_Cuando en versos eternos perdures en el tiempo»._

Sarah no podría llenar nunca ese vacío. Pero...Pero si puedo tomar bajo mis alas a una pequeña alma perdida que busca su lugar en el mundo...si puedo enmendar los errores que cometí en el pasado...Los errores que cometí con Peter, con Alfred, con Jett, Matthew, Jiao Long, Ralph, Muhammad, Michelle...

— Eh, he visto en tu buzón que aparte de eso de Inglaterra hay un nombre, Arthur Kirkland, ¿vives con alguien?

— No, ese es mi nombre humano. Uhm, es una necesidad administrativa.

— ¿Puedo llamarte así, Arthur? Inglaterra suena más raro. Sí, te llamaré Arthur. ¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Eso? Oh, puedo hacerle una videollamada a América y que te lo cuente él mismo. Ya verás. Le encantará ponerme en evidencia.

Peter, si me estás viendo desde algún sitio...y espero que así sea...quiero que sepas que de verdad me importaste, hermanito. No te he reemplazado. Nadie podría reemplazarte jamás. Tan solo intento hacer lo que debía.

Te lo dedico a ti...


	57. Romano (epílogo)

_**Marry me **_**(Hans Zimmer)**

* * *

Los meses que siguieron a la muerte de la Fanelli fueron horribles para Veneziano...y para mí, que tenía que verlo sin poder hacer nada.

Pasó los primeros días en casa de los que iban a ser sus suegros. Se resistía a dejarlos. No sé qué relación tenían exactamente, si hubo más encuentros aparte de aquel día de octubre en que supuestamente los conoció, pero desde luego Veneziano parecía haber hecho méritos para convertirse casi en un hijo para ellos. Luego volvió conmigo, pero apenas lo veía. Pasó mucho tiempo en el Vaticano, con el Papa, hablando...yo qué sé, seguro que de la otra vida y de los designios de Dios. No creo que encontrara mucho consuelo en el rezo. Lo oía sollozar muchas noches cuando pasaba por su cuarto. Estaba tan mal que nuestro presidente me dio la dirección de una psicóloga y dejó en mis manos convencerlo para que fuera a verla. Él aceptó. Estaba tan mal, tan débil mentalmente, que habría dicho que sí a la propuesta de que se tirara por un puente. La mujer que lo atendió dijo que hacía buenos progresos, que se abría enseguida y que el luto se dividía en fases, que él estaba en la de depresión, pronto llegaría a la de aceptación; no sé qué historias. No sé, pero a mí me parecía que se había quedado estancado en esa fase y no tiraba ni para adelante ni para atrás. Yo no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer para consolarlo. Esas cosas nunca se me han dado bien.

Era de esperar que Veneziano se enfrentaría a la muerte de su querida tarde o temprano, y que sufriría a pesar de que insistió en que estaría preparado. Pero Fanelli se fue demasiado pronto, mucho antes de que hubieran podido vivir aquella felicidad con la que soñaban los dos. Murió demasiado joven. Todos aquellos proyectos de vida juntos se deshicieron como humo en apenas un instante.

Por eso me sorprendió tanto saber que Veneziano asistiría a los carnavales de Venecia.

Me lo encontré en el jardín cerca de la puesta de sol, con el mp3 en la mano. La música siempre le había provocado emociones profundas; en esos momentos era uno de sus pocos consuelos. Cuando salí, estaba mirando las hojas de uno de los naranjos que tenemos, y tenía una diminuta sonrisa en la cara. Se quitó los auriculares apenas me vio aparecer.

— Cada vez me gusta más la canción de Davide.

Se refería a Davide Cordaro, que iba a actuar en la actuación de apertura de Eurovisión. Ese año nos tocaba ser los anfitriones, por haber ganado el año anterior (729 puntos, y eso que antes del televoto íbamos los quintos).

— Seguro que a nuestros amigos les encantará.

— Yo creía que este año no...

¿De verdad después de por lo que habíamos pasado queríamos reunirnos para hacer el tonto? ¿Alguien querría verlo?

— Todos a los que he preguntado me han dicho que irían—explicó Veneziano—. Yo también quiero hacerlo. Ahora más que nunca necesitamos la música y estar juntos. Hemos tenido unos meses duros, hemos perdido amigos. Pero...pero hemos hecho las paces con nuestra gente, estamos vivos y estamos bien. ¿No es motivo para celebrar?

— Pero ¿estás seguro, Veneziano?

Aquella canción, la de Cordaro...Era con la que pensaba pedirle matrimonio a la Fanelli delante de toda Europa. Pensaba salir al escenario durante la última estrofa, cantar el último verso: «Parte de ti, tú, parte de mí», y, sin anillo, le haría la gran pregunta. Ahora que ella ya no estaba allí, ¿de verdad iría a la gala? ¿Dejaría esa canción?

Vi cómo los ojos de mi hermano se llenaban de lágrimas. No me contestó.

— Igual con lo del Carnaval. ¿No es pronto para...?

Finalmente, me miró y sonrió. Yo suspiré. Me senté a su lado.

— No quiero que te obligues a estar contento todo el tiempo. Si quieres encerrarte en casa, enciérrate. Que les den a los demás. Un año es un año. O dos. O tres. Los que deban ser.

— Me gusta el Carnaval. Es el momento de hacer disfraces bonitos. Viene gente de todas partes del mundo a verlo. Llevo haciéndolo mucho tiempo. Y Eurovisión, hace mucho que no ganamos. Me encantan las dos cosas. Y sabes que no son solo fiestas.

— Cierto...No son solo fiestas...

— ¿Sabes, fratello?

— ¿Qué?

— He estado viendo a Bergoglio, aparte de a la psicóloga a la que me mandó el presi. Los dos me han ayudado mucho. Aunque tienen ideas distintas de lo que pasa cuando una persona muere, me he dado cuenta de que coinciden en una cosa. Que no se van. No del todo. ¿Recuerdas eso que decían cuando nuestros soldados morían? Que los que dan su sangre por la patria la engrandecen...

— Sí, pero eso era en tiempos de...

— Pues...Es...algo así. Carlotta murió por mí. No solo eso. Nació de mí. Nació de mi tierra. Y ella, como todas las personas de mi tierra, ayudó a hacerme como soy hoy en día. Ahora ha vuelto a mí. Ahora...descansa en la tierra para siempre. Parece extraño, pero siento como si aún estuviera aquí, conmigo. Mucho más cerca que si estuviera sentada donde estás tú ahora. Dentro de mi corazón. Así creo que...Que nunca se va a ir. Que nunca nos vamos a separar. Que al final voy a poder estar con ella para el resto de mi vida, y ella seguirá tan alegre, tan bonita como la conocí.

Bajó la cabeza, sorbiéndose la nariz. Luego me miró con una sonrisa bobalicona.

— No tiene mucho sentido, ¿no?

Yo negué con la cabeza.

— No, Feliciano. Lo comprendo perfectamente.

Planté una mano sobre su pierna.

— Tienes razón. Nadie se va. Aunque pasen los siglos. Siempre queda algo. Algo que ni todos los movimientos del mundo, armados hasta los dientes, pueden eliminar. Llámalo amor, llámalo vínculo país-persona...

— Amor está bien. Sí.

— Eso. Amor. El amor nunca se va.

— Eso es. Por eso quiero ir allí y cantar, reír y bailar. Por ella.

— Pues vamos a hacerlo, joder. Tú y yo nos vamos a ir a los Carnavales y lo vamos a pasar de miedo. Y me voy a encargar de que este año la gala sea inolvidable. Vamos, que se van a morir de la envidia. ¡No van a querer irse a dormir!

Busqué su mano y se la apreté con fuerza con una sonrisa. Veneziano también sonrió, pero con una sonrisa ausente. Lo vi desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia las hojas del naranjo, que se agitaban con el viento. Por ellas se filtraba la luz del atardecer. Sonreía mucho más allá de mí. Más allá de nuestra casa.


	58. Liechtenstein (epílogo)

**13 de mayo**

* * *

Veo cómo abandoné este diario y lo lamento. Escribir sobre todo aquello me dejó tan exhausta que tuve que dejarlo y luego comenzaron a suceder cosas que me distrajeron. Hice algún viaje con Suiza y, lo más impactante: una tarde descubrí que había manchado el sofá de sangre. Así es: me había venido mi primera menstruación. A Suiza casi le dio un patatús. Menos mal que el señor Austria fue mucho más tranquilo al respecto, porque, de ser por mi hermano, me habría puesto histérica. Al final Suiza tuvo el detalle de llamar a amigas que, claro está, sabían del asunto mucho, mucho más que él. Vinieron a casa y tomamos pastas juntas. Me mimaron muchísimo. La señorita Bélgica me felicitó por haberme convertido en una mujer. La señorita Bielorrusia me advirtió que lo que me ocurría me vendría una vez al mes, que no servía para nada y que encima dolía, así que tendría que acostumbrarme. Pero ella y todas las demás me dieron consejos muy útiles y resolvieron todas mis dudas. Dicen que es un signo de que estoy creciendo.

Todo lo ocurrido hizo que buena parte de la atención se centrara en mí. Cuando volví a casa había cámaras de todas partes del mundo retransmitiendo cómo mis príncipes me abrazaban entre lágrimas. Mi pueblo celebró mi regreso con una fiesta nacional. No podía decepcionarlos. Aquella vida que había conservado debía servir de algo. Empecé por convertirme en la voz de las micronaciones, que se habían quedado solas y tocadas después de los ataques que sufrieron y la desaparición de su líder, Sealand. Siempre que pude hablé en su favor, procuré darles un altavoz. También me impliqué más en los asuntos de Estado. Quería situar a Liechtenstein en el mapa, hacerme notar. No quiero ser el satélite de Suiza eternamente. Ya ha arriesgado mucho por mí. Creo que la mejor forma de pagarle sus atenciones es siendo lo más independiente y adulta que pueda.

Me siento más adulta. Hice lo que pude por escapar de aquel infierno. Y tengo mis propios secretos.

No he oído ni un solo comentario acerca de la existencia de Tero, la Nación Única. En la casa solo se encontraron tres cadáveres, todos humanos. Esa es la versión oficial.

Pero ya no quiero darles más pensamiento a esas personas. He dejado todos mis recuerdos en estas páginas y así me libero de ello.

Ese año me invitaron a la gala de Eurovisión a pesar de que, por diferentes razones, no pude participar. Acepté, por supuesto.

Nos reunimos en Milán. Tuve la oportunidad de hacer algo de turismo antes y después de la gala, y ha resultado ser una ciudad muy interesante. Así tuve la oportunidad de conocer a Letonia, que tampoco había visto Milán antes. Hablamos un poco de todo. Me dijo que era muy valiente, y que seguro que era muy fuerte, al haber sobrevivido a mi cautiverio. Si Suiza no hubiera estado presente, como un perro guardián, quizás podríamos haber hablado de más cosas, Letonia no se habría sentido tan intimidado. Pero ni Suiza pudo evitar que nos viéramos en el estadio donde se celebró la gala. Él no llegó a clasificarse para la final, así que, como yo, era libre de charlar con la gente y explorar. Nos sentamos juntos. Y Suiza a su lado. ¡Qué vamos a hacer! Él también había caído en semifinales, pero parecía importarle más las compañías que me buscaba que el espectáculo.

Desde aquel asiento pude ver a las demás naciones. Australia apareció repartiendo abrazos rompe-espaldas entre los presentes. Se habló mucho sobre la compañía de Inglaterra: tres jóvenes, una chica y dos chicos, que Inglaterra presentó como los jóvenes Vaughan, no relacionados de ninguna manera con el cantante ni su equipo, que miraban entusiasmados a todas partes, hacían fotos a todo y a todos y no dejaban de hacer bromas. Bromas en las que participaba Inglaterra.

La aparición de Rusia tensó un poco el ambiente. En cuanto se acercó, los países nórdicos se dispersaron. Por un segundo creí que Finlandia le iba a tirar encima la lata de refresco que estaba tomando. No sé por qué hicieron eso. Nunca los vi comportarse de esa forma. A Rusia no pareció afectarle. Solo yo me fijé en que allí encontró a alguien que le hizo sentir bien al instante. Era su hermana Ucrania. Los vi acercarse el uno al otro, intercambiar unas palabras. Después, ella le dio besos en la cara como si fuera un niño y él, oh, me han contado cosas horribles sobre Rusia, pero no pensarían que es tan malo si hubieran visto su cara cuando ella le prodigó todas aquellas atenciones. Su hermana pequeña Bielorrusia se acercó a ellos y Ucrania la incluyó en el abrazo. Solo verlos me hizo sonreír.

Un señor se sentó a mi lado, uno que llevaba en sus brazos un osito blanco que me dejó acariciar. «No muerde», me aseguró. Al parecer, era el invitado de honor de aquella noche, pero nadie pareció acordarse de él en toda la noche. Ni siquiera yo soy capaz de recordar cómo se llamaba. Pero se lo pasó muy bien. Lo oí vitorear entusiasmado.

El desfile de banderas fue impresionante, con una pantalla gigante en el techo que reflejaba la bandera del país que anunciaban. Cada nación recorría la pasarela camino de la zona de los participantes junto a su cantante o cantantes.

Nadie salvo los países anglófonos cantó en inglés. Todos interpretaron en su lengua materna. Una vieja reivindicación de los espectadores que en esos momentos parecía más necesaria que nunca.

Comenzó Bielorrusia con una canción interpretada por una mujer que además de tocar el violín bailaba. Le siguió Grecia con una inspirada en un ritmo de su tierra, con toques de dubstep. Luego Finlandia hizo vibrar el estadio entero con un grupo heavy metal de mujeres. Después vino Rumanía, con un hombre que parecía ir vestido con un traje de bailarín de ballet con una capa de rey. Portugal llevó a una pareja que cantó una canción increíblemente romántica, tanto que creí que se iban a besar en directo. Los representantes de Turquía me gustaron, porque además de música tradicional tenían a bailarines que hicieron piruetas por todo el escenario.

Hubo comentarios sobre algunas de las actuaciones.

Por la letra de la canción, como la que cantó el representante barbudo de Alemania:

_«Y si pudiera volver a nacer / Empezar de cero / Lo cambiaría todo»_

O en la que al parecer Lituania se implicó, cantada por una muchacha de diecisiete años:

_«Creemos que estamos solos / Pero todos estamos conectados / Por el gran hilo de la vida»_

Por lo alegres que eran, como la entrada de España, llamada "Ven y baila", interpretada por una señora de setenta años, que nos tuvo a todos en pie para aplaudir, bailar y dar palmas. En realidad, ese año pasó a la historia por ser el único en que no hubo ni una sola balada, ni una sola canción triste.

Hubo momentos tristes, eso sí. Fue inevitable. Rusia presentó una canción llamada "Peter Pan", que, aunque no era lo que suele considerarse una canción triste, hizo que Letonia a mi lado se tuviera que secar unas lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas. Las cámaras enfocaron a Inglaterra. Aunque él aguantó el tipo muy bien, me pareció que el cuello de su camisa lo apretaba mucho. Cuando terminaron las actuaciones y llegó el descanso antes de que comenzara el recuento de votos, hubo actuaciones de varios artistas ganadores de Eurovisión y revisiones de canciones ganadoras de Italia. Un hombre interpretó una canción sobre amar para siempre, la canción con la que Italia del Norte le iba a pedir a su novia que se casara con él. Vi cómo algunas naciones no podían reprimir las lágrimas: Hungría, Ucrania, Francia, incluso Italia del Sur. Su hermano, en cambio, cantaba a coro con la mirada en el techo del estadio con una sonrisita. Pero en general fue una gala muy, muy animada. Nunca había bailado tanto en mi vida. Llegué incluso a perder una horquilla de tanto moverme.

Luego llegó el momento de la verdad, el voto. Se palpaban los nervios. Afloraron viejas rencillas. Se oyó la voz chillona de Prusia diciendo a Francia y España que el que quedara el último pagaba unas cervezas.

El voto de los jurados profesionales dio la victoria a Reino Unido, seguido de Islandia y Mónaco. Pero, como viene siendo costumbre, el televoto cambió las cosas. Por arte de magia, Reino Unido pasó a ser el tercero, Turquía se convirtió en el segundo y el ganador resultó ser Lituania.

Al principio no se lo creía. Miró a todos lados como preguntándose por qué salía su nombre el primero de la lista. Su cantante y compañeros llamaban su atención, y él los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntando una y otra vez «¿qué?, ¿en serio?». Incluso Polonia se levantó de su sitio para darle golpecitos en el hombro para que se enterara. Reaccionó por fin, dándole un abrazo muy fuerte a la ganadora y saliendo al escenario con ella para recoger el premio. «¡Gracias, Europa!». Dejó que su cantante dijera las palabras de agradecimiento, porque estaba sin habla. Nunca antes había ganado, estaba demasiado contento.

La fiesta no acabó ahí. Después de la gala era obligatorio que el ganador se fuera de fiesta. Por supuesto, las demás naciones los acompañaban. Nos reunimos en la villa de Italia, donde nos quedamos hasta las tantas, charlando, riendo, bailando. Hubo bastante alcohol (por cierto, fue Francia quien tuvo que pagar las cervezas prometidas), incluso alguien sacó un juego de Twister y Prusia, Hungría, Ester Kostrová (la cantante representante de Eslovaquia), Italia del Norte, España, los tres chicos que venían con Inglaterra y Dinamarca se pusieron a jugar. Cuando se hizo tarde y llegó la hora de irse al hotel a dormir (algunos estaban tan perjudicados que tuvieron que quedarse en casa de Italia) yo aún seguía riendo mientras me metía en la cama.

Ya estoy de vuelta a casa. Aquí es donde mejor se está. He echado tanto de menos estas praderas, mi casita, al personal de mi casa, a Hans, Marie, Alois, Maximilian, Constantin y Tatjana. Mi gente, que me tira besos cuando me ve pasar. Estar con mi hermano, simplemente sentados sobre la hierba comiendo sándwiches. Estoy en casa. Es maravilloso. Nunca antes me había sentido tan emocionada por estar aquí. Viva un día más para disfrutar y tratar de hacer algún bien a mi gente.

Definitivamente, los tiempos oscuros son los que nos ayudan a valorar lo que tenemos, tanto la gente como nuestro estilo de vida.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
